The Gift of Christmas
by Hot4Gerry
Summary: Erik thought he lost everything when he sent Christine away. He survived. He now manages the opera house with Madame Giry's help. Erik will have love and a family if he can move past Christine's loss. The Phantom will be called upon one last time. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I mulled it over and decided to hold off on posting any of my other stories. This will give me a chance to get ahead in chapters. This little tale is one I wrote about a year ago. I had tried to post it here one time but I didn't really know how the sight worked and ended up posting the whole story in one chapter. I took it down and since it was past Christmas I decided to wait until this Christmas season to post it. It is only 12 chapters long so I could do it in 12 days or twelve weeks. I chose 12 weeks to give myself more time to work on other stories.**

**I went online to look up French nobility and they didn't have anything that came after a Vicomte so I just sort of gave Raoul the title of Count which would have been given by a king. In this timeline that title would not have been given as after the Communards titles were basically meaningless other than as prestigious standings. So my Raoul is a count making his bride Christine, a countess.**

**The Gift of Christmas  
by Hot4Gerryby Hot4Gerry**

**Chapter One  
Soured Notes**

The shadow looking down from the flies of the theatre lay lazily along the boards crisscrossing the whole of the upper area of the theatre. Boredom and boredom alone had drawn him from his dark cavernous home. Why must there always be a December first? The whole month sickened him. He hated this time of year. Everyone was so damn happy. Families gathering to exchange gifts. Eat lovingly prepared meals. What did he have? Nothing. No presents. No family. No love. Well, there were always the rats. Perhaps he should suggest to Antoinette the possibility of hiring another man to assist the present rat catcher. The vermin were getting somewhat out of hand.

As was the case when he was bored his mind drifted from one subject to the next. Until something would grab his attention. So far today nothing earth shattering seemed to present itself hence his disjointed and random thoughts. the shadow got up to move to another position that would afford him a better view of the area below.

His music had sounded too forlorn to continue. He had enough melancholy thoughts without his music adding to his depression. Sitting down on one of the walkways he lay down on his side idly swinging a piece of rope to give his hands something to do other than pull his hair out. That occupation he could not afford as a small portion of his deformity included a small area where his hair grew sparsely.

Since Christine had bared his secret shame to the whole of Paris he no longer bothered to wear the wig. The damn thing was always slipping and sliding. In the summer it made his scalp itch and sweat. He did not regret getting rid of that at all. The mask was a different issue altogether. That he would more than likely wear as he rotted in is coffin while tons of earth covered his rotting carcass.

Not liking the morbid turn his mind had taken he concentrated on something positive. His hair actually seemed to be thickening. Perhaps he was looking at his head with optimistic eyes. What hair he did have had a healthier sheen. He had not cut it in quite some time. The longer length suited him. When he composed for long hours it did tend to fall onto his forehead in an untidy mess. What he considered an untidy mess women would consider an attractive disheveled look that invited fingers to run through the silky strands to try to smooth them into a semblance of order.

He considered cutting loose one of the ropes supporting a piece of scenery. Further reflection made him decide he did not want Antoinette hounding him with her censure. The woman was like a dog searching for a bone when it came to finding him to deliver one of her lectures concerning his antics in his theatre. Damn it, he should be allowed some leeway considering how much he contributed. He had given up his Punjab lasso. Could he not at least be allowed a few harmless pranks? Had he murdered anyone this last year or so? No. Had he threatened to kill anyone? Well perhaps that was not a good example as threats hardly counted and those idiots that had called themselves managers still irritated him from time to time.

When Christine had entered his life he had finally thought he would have what he wanted. What he had always wanted to feel whole. To be part of the world that scorned him. Well he had certainly been slapped back to reality. There would be no wife or children for him. He was doomed to walk alone. Just once he wanted to walk in the sunlight and have another person's shadow beside his own.

Well at least it would be another day he put behind him. Each day marked a closer path to the afterlife. Everyday was one day closer to the grave. That was something he looked forward to, the release from this earthly hell of his existence. The shadow had actually taken to marking off the days of the calendar at one time but had quickly become bored with that occupation. When death came it came. The time in-between was superfluous.

What garnered his hatred the most was the slap in the face he received each year watching as others shared this special time with those they loved. He shared all his days with the darkness and the rats that dwelled in the cellars of the opera house with him. Idiot that he was he refused all of Antoinette's invitations.

His mother had never celebrated this or any holiday with her son. He could never remember a time he had shared a meal at the same table as his mother. Of course, having been given away to the Gypsies at the young age of seven, did not allow for many memories at least not any pleasant ones. Her hatred he remembered all too well. The many beatings he had received at the hands of the Gypsy Javart only added to his mother's contribution.

Another thing that earned the shadows censure was having to watch as everyone went off to join their families. They would share a meal then exchange gifts. Singing and laughter would be the perfect ending to a perfect day. Even those less fortunate found someone to share this time. A hot cup of chocolate or cider around the shared warmth of a roaring fire sounded quite pleasant.

The shadow sighed forlornly. Why did he do this to himself? Did he not feel enough pain each day as he mourned the loss of Christine? Was that not enough punishment? Only a few days ago he had read the announcement in the paper of the birth of a son to the Count Raoul de Chagny and his beautiful wife, Countess Christine de Chagny. It had not been enough his rival had been a Vicomte. Now that boy was a count. God laughed as the shadow suffered. He must find pleasure in the suffering as indignities were heaped on his head daily.

When he had been insane with his love for Christine God took pleasure in his pain. He was sure of it. Why else had he been cursed with the horror of half a face? No one could bear to look at his face without fear, revulsion and disgust showing on their faces. Not his mother and certainly not Christine. Her horror had been evident when she had first snatched the mask from his face. She had recoiled as if from the most poisonous snake.

Two years and he still missed her. He visited all the places he had shared a memory with her. In truth the whole of the place brought aching memories. Her presence could be felt everywhere. He now regretted ever bringing her to his home below as each day he had to relive those few precious moments she had been with him. Not all the memories were pleasant. Those unpleasant thoughts he tried to erase or ignore. The swan bed she had graced with her angelic body now was where he sought slumber instead of the coffin that had cradled his sleeping form all the years he had lived underneath the opera house.

Why a coffin one might ask? Simple really. Death was a most welcome guest in this domain. At least as far as the shadow was concerned. He sought death but could not quite bring himself to attain it by self inflicted means. If asked he could not have said why. It was not because he was afraid of death. No, he had the welcome mat out for that dark angel.

It was more likely because of the little instruction he had received in religion from his mother. Not a devout woman by any means she had still held a sort of belief in the creator. Some part of what she had forced him to listen to must have stuck somewhere deep in his subconscious mind. All he knew for sure was he felt it would be wrong to end his sorrowful life by his own hand.

A disturbance below him brought his attention back to what was happening in his theatre. Ah, Antoinette. Perhaps he could pay her a visit after rehearsals. Tonight was their usual night to meet to discuss the running of the theatre. If she returned to her office he would follow.

She no longer instructed the ballerinas. That illustrious position was now held by her daughter Meg. He could no longer refer to her as little Meg as she was a grown woman of twenty. In his mind she would always be Little Meg. The squirming bundle of squalling humanity Antoinette had introduced him to all those years ago.

He had only been a youngster himself. A few years after her birth, he had gone to Rome, Russia then on to Persia. That period he avoided thinking of at all costs. No pleasant memories there. Well he had met Nadir. Sometimes he considered that a blessing. Mostly it was a curse. Nadir had a habit of wanting to play the part of his conscience. A position he took much too seriously as far as the shadow was concerned. Nadir hardly allowed him to move these days without questioning his motives. It was damn annoying. He was after all a man. He was a man of thirty-one years for God's sake. Not some snotty nosed little boy needing his father. Well, perhaps a father would not be so bad. He personally never had one. He had one he had just never met him. In fact he knew absolutely nothing about the man who had planted the seed in the woman who later became his mother. Just as well he had never met him as that would be another murder to mark his already black soul.

There following close behind Antoinette was the little mouse. Her name he pretended he could not remember. He knew it well. He was not ready to admit how much he liked the little mouse just yet so he pretended he had no interest whatsoever. Why Antoinette allowed her to stay was beyond his comprehension. The young woman barely spoke two words all day at least none that he had ever heard.

She was a skittish creature. She was shy, soft-spoken and pretty. Not as beautiful as his beautiful Christine. No one could match his angel in beauty. This woman had a quiet beauty. At first glance she seemed ordinary. Upon further inspection one noticed the deep blue of her eyes. One could look into those dark depths and lose oneself in their purity. Her lips were the softest shade of pink. Her lips were quick to draw upward in a smile. Soft laughter trickled out tingling down his spine when he heard it. He would shiver with the pleasure of that sound. Her hair was an ordinary brown. It did shine when the light hit it at certain angles. When her hair was left loose, it fell in waves down her back reaching to a delectable back end package. Not that he had really noticed anything of the sort. He had often wondered if it was as soft as it looked, her hair that was, not the back end package. He would have been shocked to realize just how often he contemplated how soft those silky strands would be. Deep in his subconscious he wondered often about that back end package as well. He would have been mortified to be aware of this.

Taller than what was considered ideal for a woman she nonetheless had a trim figure. Certain areas of her anatomy drew his attention more often than he realized. If asked he could have given her proportions quite accurately. If asked he could have given a detailed description of her heavenly scent. Not that he had gone out of his way to sniff about her skirts. Could he help it if she left a trail of perfume behind as she walked along? If he happened to be walking the same route was it not inevitable he would catch a whiff of fragrance? He certainly did not go out of his way to follow that mouse around.

He could tell if asked what color Christine's eyes were. Brown. He knew her hair was a dark brown. She was petite in the accepted sense. Her voice was competition for heaven's angels. He had of course wondered what her physical body looked like beneath her clothing. He had even caressed those hidden curves through the fabric of her clothing. He had not lingered where he had touched her as he had not wanted to frighten her. Now it was hard to bring back the picture he had held of her at that time. He remembered how she looked. He just could not remember how she felt under his hands. He knew he had enjoyed it. He loved her otherwise he would not have lost his sanity and nearly destroyed his home or killed to possess her.

He ignored the image flitting across his inner eye of a certain mouse of a woman. He drove the thoughts from his mind how his hands itched and twitched to touch soft skin. How his eyes bore holes in fabric imagining what was under all that cloth. It was harder to ignore how a certain errant part of him reacted whenever she was around. As hard as he tried his body betrayed him at every turn.

It was not from any desire for her in particular. She was simply a woman. He was a man. Ergo certain things were inevitable. He completely ignored the fact that there were many half dressed ballerinas who were more beautiful. If he were to notice a particular one sometimes his fantasies took over. He was after all a man. A very virile man even if he had not had the opportunity to indulge in that most intimate act between lovers. His needs were met by his own initiative. Since first discovering at the age of twelve that there were physical differences between males and females he had indulged quite vigorously in self-gratification.

In the intervening years he had tapered off somewhat. Honestly not much but a little. He no longer had to rush to the privacy of his home to relieve the painful hardness resulting from watching the women on stage or in their dressing rooms. The latter practice he had curtailed upon making the decision to be a gentleman. At least as much as one can be gentlemanly while living as a ghost haunting the opera house.

Trying not to watch her every movement he forced his eyes from where they seemed to be pulled with magnetic force. It irritated him. Why could he not be within sight of her without his eyes perusing every inch of her? It mystified him. Did he search for some glaring flaw in her appearance or personality? If he did he never found one.

A disgruntled growl began to rumble from his throat. He had momentarily forgotten where he was. When he heard his growl resonate around the theatre he caught the next one in mid growl. Luckily he was in an area where darkness covered him. Even his glaring white mask was hidden.

If he weren't so frustrated he would have laughed at the reaction of the little ballet rats. Squeals of delightful fright echoed along the auditorium. Shouts of The Opera Ghost were bandied about. The Phantom of the Opera had come to steal another young girl. As if he would commit that folly again. That madness had left him as Christine and that boy she loved rowed away in his boat.

Damn it, his boat still had not been returned. One would think the gentlemanly thing would have been to return it. Erik had not been able to bring himself to fetch the damn thing. If he needed to travel along his underground realm he used the many passageways. Not as romantic as a boat on the lake but just as effective.

He noticed the disapproving look Antoinette shot in his direction. Marvellous. Now he would have to listen to another lecture about not disrupting rehearsals. What did she expect from him? Was he not the resident ghost? Many thought he had become a real apparition after the fire resulting from him bringing down the chandelier. Not one of his better plans. His only excuse was his claim of insanity at the time.

He wondered where the two little mice were. He supposed they were up in the rooms Antoinette used as an office and her personal quarters as well.

Mirielle, the seamstress watched them now that she had two new assistants to do the actual labour. Her duties were to make sure the costume designs were followed to the letter and repairs were made in a timely fashion. That left her free to pursue other interests.

These past few months she had taken to watching over the young woman's young charges. Her children or her siblings? The shadow was uncertain. He had not been in a receptive mood when they had arrived four months ago. They looked to be between four and five. Perhaps a little older. He was not a good judge as he had been around so few children. There was the little blond haired girl and a boy with hair a shade darker. If he dared broach the subject with Antoinette he would have to answer questions he would rather not contemplate as he had no clear answers. Or rather none he wished to reveal to himself or anyone else.

The opera house had been running much smoother with Antoinette at the helm. Those two twits who owned/managed it before now left the running to Antoinette and of course The Opera Ghost. Their interest was strictly the fattening of their purse. the Opera Ghost made sure the opera house was kept out of all the conflict around the city. His deep pockets bought allegiance even from enemy camps. The limitless wine cellar in his underground home only added to the profuse declaration of loyalties.

The Paris Opera House was left alone and allowed to continue with performances and the money and the wine continued to pass from one hand to another. The recent troubles had allowed Erik the luxury of not having to elude the authorities. They had much more important matters to see to. Such as survival from one day to the next.

Notes were no longer a necessity. At least not the threatening kind. He did miss watching as the recipient of said notes opened them with fear and trepidation. Now he was reduced to face to face conversations with Antoinette. She insisted. If he wanted to have a say in what occurred in the opera house he must come to her room at precisely eleven o'clock on Wednesday each week. Today was Wednesday. He was allowed only the occasional non-threatening note.

She certainly had not listened when he objected to adding three more responsibilities to the opera house with little or no return he could see. His anger at her dismissal of his objections had deafened him to her reasons for bringing them into her home as well as his. Now he wished he had paid more attention. He could ask her about them. No doubt she would have dozens of questions of her own. As he had already established he had no wish to answer those questions at this time.

He would have to resort to his old method of learning things, spying behind the walls of every room. He still had access to all his secret doors. His two way mirrors were still in operation. He had not used one since he last spied on Christine.

How he had loved to watch her sleep or move around the room in her daily routine. That was until he had come upon her and that mongrel boy kissing and pawing each other. That had soured any desire to use his mirrors for access to the different areas of the opera house or for looking in on the people on the other side.

Antoinette had put the little mouse in one of the rooms that did not possess one of his mirrors. He had moped for several days without any discernable reason as far as he could see. He had just put it down to one of his inexplicable irritable moods. It certainly did not have anything to do with the fact that the mouse could not be observed at close range. Why would he want to?

How convenient it was that a slow leak had suddenly and quite inexplicably rendered it temporally unusable. It most definitely had nothing to do with the attempt he had made to install a peephole to her living quarters. He would not have been so careless to poke a hole in the water pipe. A rat must have been the culprit. It was not him.

Only out of kindness had he made the suggestion of allowing the mouse and two smaller mice to stay in the larger room. One equipped with one of his special mirrors. He had not used it yet. Necessity made that an inevitability. He had to know what had brought her here when clearly she had no talent for song or dance. Or at least none she was willing to share. He could not imagine her being brave enough to stand in front of a crowd of two let alone two thousand when the opera was completely sold out. There were fifteen hundred seats not counting the twenty-five private boxes. His of course remained reserved for his use. Over five hundred people worked in the opera house at any given time.

He should return home so that he could prepare for his meeting with Antoinette. He had an idea for a new opera. He had not been accustomed to asking for or getting advice on any of his compositions or operas. Oddly enough he found he received sound criticism from her. When discussing anything creative she left sentimentality behind. She was a shrewd woman who could read what people wanted even when they were not sure what they wanted themselves. Which was one reason he was reluctant to ask her any questions about the three mice. Her antennae would be searching through every word he said. She would add two and two and get five. He had no personal interest in that little mouse. He just liked to know every little detail about those who lived and worked in his opera house.

One last long lingering look at the little mouse of a woman then with a swirl of his cloak the shadow left. He disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Observations and Introductions**

Antoinette looked into the flies. She searched for a flash of white. She did not see him but that did not mean he was not there. Although he still had many of his old habits she was proud of how far he had come. For the first few months after the fire he had hidden himself away in the deepest of the underground cellars. Even further underground than his home. His heart had been broken. His dignity stripped away in the most unforgettable fashion. It had taken her many weeks of searching to find him. Her heart ached as she remembered the terrible condition she had found him in that day.

Unshaven and reeking of sweat, alcohol and God only knows what else. She had brought him back to his home. Judging by the number of empty bottles he had been existing on wine the whole time. Gentle persuasion had not budged him. She had in the end had to resort to threats of carrying cold buckets of water to wash the stench from him. His only response had been a grunt. She had left him to retrieve a bucket. Dipping it in the ice cold water she had emptied the contents on his prone body. He had jumped to his feet. A more accurate description would be he stumbled and fell several times before standing unsteadily on his feet. He had staggered and swayed but remained upright.

Erik had agreed to stay in her apartment until he had recovered. She had nursed him back to health. Over and over she had begged his forgiveness for showing Raoul to his home. Her worry for Christine had guided her decisions that night. Erik had long before that night begun to lose his senses. His judgment had been clouded by lust for Christine and a fledgling love for her.

He had stayed in Meg's room. Antoinette had removed Meg to the dormitories until a suitable room could be readied for her. With her new position came a few perks other than an increase in salary. With the renovations in full swing she and Meg were kept busy. Every hand was needed to bring back the glory of the once proud Paris Opera House. The damage had been mainly to the stage and the first few rows of seats. As the opera house was healed so did Erik heal also, in health at least.

Antoinette could not say how much he still loved Christine. It was agreed they would no longer discuss that issue. For her part she was glad not to have to relive her betrayal of Erik over and over. It was enough it ate at her privately in her thoughts and dreams without bringing it out in the open constantly.

For whatever reasons, Erik had taken an interest in Ariella. He tried to pretend indifference. Anyone else would believe his claim. Antoinette knew him too well. Over twenty years gave an insight to him if it could be said anyone would ever know Erik completely. Nadir knew him for ten years. He claimed Erik was still an enigma. Erik allowed you in just so far. His treatment in his early life had instilled this safeguard. With Christine he had come as close to letting someone know him in his entirety. The resulting humiliation and rejection had slammed the doors tightly closed on that secret part of Erik that Antoinette was sure housed a sensitive and beautiful person.

Allowing him to participate in the running of the opera house gave him a purpose. With each decision he made that was accepted without threats or "accidents" occurring he came closer to joining humanity. The very humans who scorned him all his life. It was Antoinette's goal to introduce Erik to Parisian society in the near future. Gradually insinuate a mysterious unknown composer who contributed in the many new productions.

Drop his name here and there as a new found genius. Give the patrons enough time and they would forget. These days with all the troubles in the city no one would question a disfigured man. The skirmishes that occurred on a daily basis had left many men and women with scars. Those who survived anyway. Many did not. Paris was ready for entertainment. They were tired of the death and destruction surrounding them. In music and song they could forget for a short time the troubles outside those theatre doors.

Antoinette had been toying with the idea to allow Erik to meet Ariella tonight. She could explain her presence simply enough. Ariella took care of all the little things Antoinette needed to have done but had no time to take care of herself. Ariella had been a godsend when she had presented herself at the front doors one afternoon. She had been looking for work. Any position would have been taken Antoinette had later learned.

Ariella was running from an unscrupulous uncle. Her father, Jonathan Hartford had married a Frenchwoman bringing his three children from England to live with him and their new stepmother. Within months both parents had been killed while still on their honeymoon. Their ship had been caught in a storm. Both had perished leaving three distraught children.

The children had been staying with a woman hired to watch over them while their father and new stepmother enjoyed their honeymoon. Ariella had been sixteen at the time. Her brother Matthew had been three. Her sister Juliana had been one. Now Ariella was twenty. Her bother and sister were seven and five respectively. Her father foolishly left his estate without provisions for his children or their care. An unknown brother of their stepmother presented himself one day taking over all financial decisions as the oldest male heir. He had taken on the responsibility of the children as well. Etienne Dubois ruled their lives making any and all decisions concerning their welfare.

He had made sure they were fed well and clothed properly. That had been the extent of his involvement with the three orphaned siblings. Once Ariella had recovered somewhat from her grief she had begun to question Uncle Etienne about his handling of the estate. He would only state she should not worry with such matters. As the man of the family he would see to their welfare. She had snuck into her father's study one evening after everyone had gone to bed. What she had found gave her reason to question the man claiming to be their uncle. The lawyer who had come with him within days of the funeral had presented no credentials. She had not been in any state to consider anyone would be so unscrupulous to lay claim to the inheritance of three recently orphaned children without any legitimate claim.

Going through the recent papers she had found evidence he planned to ship her brother and sister off to some boarding school or other. She found letters confirming his plan to relieve them of all their inheritance. For the last few years he had been removing gradually larger sums of money to a private account in his name. Ariella had tried to keep her knowledge to herself until she could form a plan. Etienne had other ideas. His ever increasing familiarity had made her accuse him openly.

Ariella had been stoic at first but once the floodgates had opened she told Antoinette every sordid detail. Well, there was one detail she kept to herself as it was too humiliating to share. Antoinette would have made an excellent extractor of information. She could worm through anyone's defences to any personal information or hidden secret. Before the victim knew what was happening they were confessing all sins. Ariella had been an easy mark. The resulting flood once the gates opened had lasted a good half hour. Afterward Antoinette had dried Ariella's tears assuring her she had a place if she had to create one herself. That was when she got the idea for an assistant. One of her better decisions Antoinette felt.

Once Ariella confronted the man claiming to be her uncle he then informed her she was to marry him. She had been compromised by living with a man who was not a relation to her. Her threats of going to the police had been deterred by the removal of her brother and sister to another residence. He refused to allow her to see, speak, or write to them.

She had found the paperwork for the boarding schools he had chosen to send them to. Ariella's protests fell on deaf ears as well as her pleas to let her at least see her siblings for an hour or two. He had refused. If and when they were married he would bring the children back until they were shipped off to school. If there was no marriage he would send them away to an unknown location. Ariella would never lay eyes on them again.

Antoinette had been appalled to hear how she and her brother and sister had been treated.

Luck had been on Ariella's side somewhat. She had a little stash of money she used to buy presents and books along with personal items. Her father had been generous with her monthly allowance. Thankfully Ariella was a thrifty girl and had not squandered her money each month. Instead she had saved a large portion of her funds.

This money had allowed her to pay one of the servants to help her plan and execute her escape as well as that of her brother and sister. The man had been her uncle's driver for the short time he had been in Paris. He had been with her uncle when he had removed Matthew and Julianna. She had waited for the opportune moment to approach the man. One evening her uncle had indulged heavily in wine. He had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room by the fireplace.

Not wasting time she had gathered what clothing she could carry along with those personal items she could not bare to part with then fled into the night with her partner in crime. The driver had been more than eager to help her for his own sake as well as receive the end reward. He had no respect for the so called master of the house.

Not expecting anyone to come to take them away no precautions had been taken to guard the children. It had been a simple matter of quietly sneaking in then back out again. She had gone in looking into each room cautiously. Finding their room after the third opened door she had tried to quiet their joyous exclamations upon seeing their sister after three weeks of being apart. Having recently lost their father they had feared Ariella had left them as well. No one answered any of their questions. They were only allowed out of their room for meals. After each meal they were escorted back then locked in. Ariella had been in luck again when the door to their room had been unlocked.

They had barely stopped on the long journey back to Paris. Ariella had been tempted to leave Paris behind and start fresh in another town. Hoping to reclaim what was rightfully hers and her siblings inheritance she had opted to stay in the city at least so she could keep and eye on the man living in her father's house.

Her search for a job to support them lead her to the opera house. An establishment so large would surely need cleaning staff or seamstresses. She had been open to anything that would provide enough to feed and house them. They could make do for a while with what they had been able to bring with them. As she saw no tea parties in their immediate future they had sufficient clothing.

Drying the young woman's tears Antoinette had asked if she would mind being her assistant. It was not a glamorous job. Not glamorous but she would not have to aid in the cleaning of this monstrosity from top to bottom on a daily basis. Room and board had been included. The salary was a mere pittance but with not having to buy food or pay for lodgings she would save most of what she earned for emergencies. With two young children every day could produce an emergency.

The months passed quickly. Ariella quickly became a favourite with everyone. Her quiet and calming manner drew the volatile performers like magnets. After strenuous rehearsals they needed her quiet observations concerning their performance. She never seemed to find fault with anyone's performance. Subtle persuasion to head them in a different direction worked well. They were unformed clay in her hands. She could mould them with a few kind words into anything she wished.

Even in anger she did not raise her voice. The one time she had been angered had been when she had discovered the stable horses in a poor state. Erik had taken care of that area of the theatre all the years he had been there until two years ago. He had at one time loved to ride. It had been his one escape during daylight hours. No one paid any attention to a man riding his horse through the streets. The hood of his cloak thrown over his head had shielded him from all eyes.

It had shamed him when Antoinette had told him about the poor condition the stables had been allowed to fall into. Ariella had been quietly furious. How anyone could be so angered yet sound so calm was beyond Antoinette's comprehension. She was used to Erik and the performers of the theatre. Now those people knew how to throw a proper fit. Antoinette had struggled to keep the smile from her face as Ariella had spewed the most vicious scornful words all the while seeming to converse in a normal manner. Many curses Antoinette had never even let leave her own lips. Ariella had shown her anger not in volume with words but in the loud crashes heard halfway across the opera house from the many objects she picked up and threw. Never anything easily broken. Even in her anger she was thoughtful of other people's property.

Ten minutes of constant bangs and crashes along with the quiet curses then all was quiet. Twenty minutes later Ariella had left Antoinette's office. Dreading to see the mess left in the wake of such a temper she had slowly opened the door. To her surprise every item was in its place. If Antoinette had not had the evidence of her own ears she would not have known anything had occurred out of the ordinary. Ariella was slow to anger. They had learned that the quieter she became the angrier she was. Only one other incident concerning one of the stagehands and one of the younger ballerinas had brought her ire into play. The man had been sent packing with his tail between his legs. Luckily for him he had left before Erik got wind of his less than gentlemanly behaviour.

Glancing over at Ariella Antoinette noticed the notes she was taking. This had become a habit without any prompting from Antoinette. Little things no one else noticed were noted then later presented to Antoinette. Ariella had an eye for details.

"Ariella, could you perhaps ask Mirielle to keep the children this evening? I am meeting later tonight with someone I wish for you to meet. He is a bit unusual. This meeting must remain secret. You cannot tell another soul about this man especially Meg. There is nothing clandestine in the meeting. There are reasons for the secrecy that I can not divulge. You can present your observation notes to him. After all he is the one who has the final say in what goes on in this opera house. Neither I nor the managers really have complete control."

"Madame...,"

"None of that Madame business. You make me feel much too old when you address me as Madame. Remember my name is Antoinette. We are friends more than employer, employee. I call you Ariella. If you feel uncomfortable addressing me as Antoinette in the presence of others, feel free to use the more formal Madame. When it is just you and I let us dispense with formality."

"Antoinette this man you speak of would he perhaps be someone lurking in the shadows during every practice? Someone who has occupied this opera house for many years? I may be young but I am as you know quit observant. The rumours have not died down in the past two years. Everyone loves a tragic love story. Before I agree to meet this man can you guarantee he has regained his faculties? I have no wish to add another thing I have to worry about."

"Honestly with this person there are never any clear cut guarantees. All I can say is that once he gives his allegiance nothing short of death will sway him to abandon one he considers a friend.

I for my part would trust him with my life as well as the life of my daughter Meg. Since you know who he is you will also know a little about how he has lived. Do not judge him too harshly. No one other than Erik himself knows the true extent of his suffering. What little I know breaks my heart.

If you heard the rumours you must also know Christine is like my daughter. That night I committed an act of betrayal against Erik. At the time I thought it was my only choice. It has taken the better part of this last year for him to speak to me again. Now that distance has cast a different light on things he understands I had no real choice in what I did. Although I know he still loves her the mad obsession has left him clearer in his mind."

"If you say it is safe I must concede to your judgment. May I ask a few questions before we meet with him?"

"Anything I know that is not personal information he would not wish bandied about I will gladly tell you."

"Well is it true he has such genius in all things musical that he could rival Beethoven or Mozart? Some of the ballerinas who were here that night say his voice could lead a...well...pardon me these are not my words...they say his voice is so sweet, so heavenly he could lure virgins to shed their purity. They claim that he has lured many down in the depths to do just that. No one knows any specific names but they say he has had hundreds of women." Ariella felt the heat of embarrassment flush her cheeks.

Antoinette gave a soft chuckle then said quietly as if to herself, "Hundreds of women? Our dear Erik would love to have just one." In a louder voice she said, "Ariella you know what rumours are like especially in the theatre. Everything has to be bigger than life. You are friends with Meg so you must have heard how she sees him. As hard as I try to dissuade her she has romanticized him into some sort of romantic storybook hero. I daresay things are exaggerated quite a bit. As far as luring anyone down to the depths he tried that once with Christine. He would never be so foolish again.

He is a genius in many things including music and composition. He would never use his voice on anyone he did not have feelings for and then only to please her not to lure her into clandestine activities. All of Erik's passions are released when he sings or plays music. Even I could fall under his spell if I were to give into his hypnotic pull. Over the years I have learned to listen more to his words than to the tenor of his voice.

Now enough of Erik. You will learn all you need to know in time. Tell me, how is that little rascal Matthew getting along? It has been several days since I have heard of any of his antics. If I did not know it for certain it was an impossibility I would say that little scamp was related to Erik. He reminds me of Erik when I first brought him to live here. Or at least shortly after. He was too wild and mistrustful in the early days. There I go again. I tell myself I will not bring him into my conversations but he worms his way in anyway. I have the same problem with Meg. Once she learned he and I had an association I could no longer keep him a secret from her. I found myself speaking of him all the time. Meg accuses me of having a love child when I was a precocious young girl. I suppose I do think of him as a son in many ways. Our age difference is not so great but he is so innocent in many ways he seems younger than we believe he is.

Now to return to Matthew and Julianna. How is he and Julianna getting along? Has she had any more nightmares?"

"Matthew is doing quite well. He has made a vow to search each inch of the opera house from top to bottom. He swears a place this vast and this old must have some hidden treasure. Nothing I say can persuade him the building although older than some does not have any buried treasure. Please if he asks do not tell him where any shovels or picks are. He has been asking everyone where he might acquire them. Each time he asks I envision large holes with the Italian marble in the lobby in pieces or the stage with a big gaping hole. I have tried to think of something to curtail his interest in treasure but he is sure that if he finds it we will be safe from our uncle. Julianna must still have a light on at night. Her nightmares are becoming less frequent."

"You know I might have an idea. Let me mull it over for a while. The rehearsal is about over. Why don't you go see how Matthew and Julianna are faring? Or rather how well Mirielle is faring having to deal with a land locked pirate? I'll see you later this evening in the office at eleven."

Ariella allowed her mind to wander as she walked the long corridors then trudged up the many flights of stairs to the office. It may be close to God on the last floor before the floor leading to the roof but Antoinette had made herself comfortable. The rooms were quite large. Her office was the center room. The back contained a bedroom, living room, small kitchen with a separate dining area. It even had its own bathroom with a flushing toilet. Hot and cold water ran in the sink and tub.

Gas lamps had been installed when the renovations to the stage had been made. The plumbing had been added at the same time. The new Paris Opera House had public toilets for men and women. The dining room was opened to the public on Saturdays and Sundays. A small gift shop had been added in the lobby. Flowers or the finest chocolates could be purchased any time during the hours between nine and five in the evening during the week and all day Saturday. They closed on Sundays as did all of the opera house with the exception of the dining room. Gradually over the last few months Ariella had begun to relax. Her uncle nor anyone he hired had come in search of them. At least no one had made any inquiries at the opera house. She had seen nothing out of the ordinary when she ran her errands. No one seemed to be following her or showing undue attention. She had begun to feel as if they would finally be safe.

She was just a little nervous about tonight. What would she say to him? Should she say anything assuming the cat did not take her tongue? She knew he wore a mask. Meg had told her one side of his face looked badly burned. The skin was red with folds of skin that looked as if melted by fire. The hair around his right ear was quite sparse she had said, Large lumps of tissue added to his disfigurement. Despite all of this Meg swore he was one of the most handsome and charismatic men she had ever seen. Given Meg was only eighteen she may have romantic views of him. She did get to see some of Europe's most handsome performers. According to her they fell short of the banana boat compared to her Phantom. That she referred to him as her Phantom said a lot. Meg had quite a crush on this hidden man she had only seen performing his short performance of Don Juan Triumphant. Her fantasies over the last two years had built him into this godlike man.

What did one wear when meeting a god? Well it was either the blue dress or her other blue dress. Her selection was limited to what she had been able to pack. Two blue dresses and the green one she had on. She decided on the blue. A wise choice she congratulated herself just before her brother and sister nearly knocked Ariella off her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Even Gods Have Faults**

Ariella was a wreck. At least inwardly she was. Looking at her not one bit of her nervousness showed to any onlooker. Her brother had added to her nerves when he stated he had found a shovel. He had let it be known he would be starting excavation in the lobby at first light. He had asked Ariella if she intended to join him and Julianna. She had informed him she would not as he would not be digging in the lobby or anywhere else in the opera house. Seeing the stubborn set of his mouth along with the determined glint in his eye forced her to extract a promise from him not to begin any sort of holes that destroyed the fine marble tile on the floor.

His reluctant promise had her heaving a sigh of relief. If there was one thing she could count on it was a promise made by her brother. Thinking about it later confidence slipped slightly. Her brother was a born politician or lawyer. He could find more holes in a promise he made than one could find in Swiss cheese. He never outright disregarded his promise. He merely found logical ways to circumvent them.

At least for tonight the opera house was safe. She would have to make sure she kept him with her tomorrow. Right now she had more immediate worries. One more floor then a few short feet further would put her in front of Antoinette's door. When she had spoken to Meg earlier she had asked if Meg would be present for the meeting tonight. Meg had pouted a bit when she told her she was told by her mother specifically not to be anywhere near her mother's room this evening. One would think her mother feared she would jump the poor man as he sat drinking tea while they discussed opera business. With a slight giggle Meg had told Ariella her mother was a wise woman and knew her daughter all too well.

Meg had made her promise to recount every detail no matter how insignificant it might seem. If she could not be there she would live vicariously through Ariella. Before Ariella had left Meg, Ariella had asked her about Christine. Meg had gone quiet for a minute. Ariella had almost thought Meg had decided not to answer her when she began to tell Ariella what little she knew and what she had since learned from Christine. Meg still had a close relationship with Christine.

Meg had told her that Christine did love the man who had devoted so many years to her. The love she felt for him was not as strong as her love for Raoul. Erik had made her feel things that most young women felt for their first lover. The first stirrings of passion. Beyond the music and the fledgling passion she had known she could not live as her angel did in darkness all the time. That would have been how she had to live if she had chosen Erik. She had not been strong enough. Her love had not been deep enough. With Raoul she could see herself growing old being content all the long years ahead. With Erik there would have been too much to overcome. Christine had admitted she was not a strong person. The woman who lived with Erik needed to put him first. Love him completely. She would have to be willing to live in his dark world if he never managed to find the courage to leave his underground sanctuary.

Christine could not meet any of those requirements. She had loved Raoul more than Erik. She could make no other choice than be with her heart's desire. She had told Meg of the choice to stay with Erik to save Raoul's life. In the end her innocent offer of her lips on Erik's had made him realize he could not condemn her to live with him. He had set them free. She had also admitted those last kisses had not been all for show. She had felt passion as his lips had met hers. If he had laid his hands on her Christine was not sure if she would have been willing to go with Raoul so readily. She might have been persuaded to find out what all that passion could lead to in time. In the end it was Erik who made the choice. He released them all that night. He had sacrificed everything to make sure Christine was happy.

By the end of her tale they had both had tears streaking down their cheeks. Their noses had been running with them searching frantically for a handkerchief. Ariella and Meg both sniffled vowing to do what they could for this man, Erik would have been astounded he was the topic of such a conversation as well as the fact they shed tears for his suffering.

Meg had made one last request of Ariella before she had left. She had asked her to smell him. When Ariella looked at her as if she were insane Meg laughed lightly. Joseph Buquet had said he smelled like death. Others said he smelled of musty rotting cloth. Christine had blushed when confessing he had smelled intoxicatingly wonderful. She had tried to find a man's cologne that smelled similar but it had been unique to her teacher. Since Meg's mother was determined to keep her away from him she needed Ariella to sniff and tell. Wondering how she could get a sniff without making him think her some kind of escaped lunatic Ariella had agreed to see what she could do. She made no firm promises.

Now here she was standing in front of the door reluctant to knock. With her clipboard under her arm she smoothed her hand over her hair checking to make sure the braid was still wound tightly around her head. She smoothed back the few strands that had escaped throughout the day. Nerves had her running her sweating palms down the sides of her dress. The door hadn't even opened yet and she was about to bolt back to the safety her room. Inhaling a fortifying breath she knocked on the door.

The door flew open so quickly Ariella jumped slightly in surprise. Antoinette pulled her into the room without ceremony. Looking out into the corridor she stepped back into the room shutting the door with a loud click. Ariella could see no one else in the room. Looking at the clock on the wall she felt disappointment seep into her very bones. She was ten minutes late. He had either not come or left because of her tardiness.

"Oh Antoinette I am so sorry. I lost track of time. I visited Meg earlier and stayed longer than I had planned. Was he angry? Did he leave because I was late? Oh dear this was not the sort of impression I wished to make. Perhaps if I apologize personally he will agree to another meeting?"

"Ariella you are not that late. He did not leave. He is still here. Calm down. No harm done. If anyone knows how disruptive Meg can be to ones timing who better than her mother? She was three weeks late for her own birth. She has been running late ever since. Now for introductions. Erik you could be a gentleman and stand when a lady enters the room."

Erik had been frozen in his seat as soon as Antoinette had opened the door. It would have taken a bomb underneath him to make him leave his seat. This was a mistake. A terrible mistake. What had possessed him to come? Once she saw him...._**Once she saw you what? What did you think would happen? What did you want to happen? Could all those sly looks you give her mean more than you are willing to admit? You fool. You have been following her around like a puppy for weeks now. All those weak excuses you gave yourself just to be near her. Pathetic. Admit it to yourself, you wanted to impress her. Why would you spend two hours bathing and choosing what to wear? Antoinette would not give a damn if you came naked. Well perhaps that is not true. She would not care what type of clothing you wore as long as it is clean. You dressed for Ariella and no one else.**_

Ending his self lecturing he reluctantly pushed himself to his full height of six feet four inches. He heard a gasp form behind him. Dear God! He had not even turned around and already she was horrified.

"Erik." His hesitation to turn to greet Ariella irritated Antoinette. She took Ariella by the arm and walked her around to the front of Erik's chair. If Mohammed will not come to the mountain the mountain must go to Mohammed.

"Ariella this is Erik. Erik this my assistant Ariella." Antoinette looked from one to the other waiting. She did not know what she had expected but she had certainly expected more than complete silence.

Neither one spoke or offered any type of greeting. Ariella looked up then up a little higher. She did not know a person could be so tall. Or broad shouldered. She was afraid to look downward. If the rest of him matched the top portion he was better than any godlike statue she had seen. Meg had not exaggerated one bit. She had neglected to warn her about those marvellous green eyes. Well she could be forgiven for that as he mother would not let her get within spitting distance of him. Now she could understand Antoinette's concerns. The man was simply not like anyone she had ever seen. The mask was not the most unusual thing about him. It was everything else. His height. His eyes. His face. Those lips. As her eyes locked on those lips she saw his tongue sweep across his lips leaving a sheen of moisture behind. For the oddest reason her finger wanted to follow the same path. Or better still her tongue. When her brain allowed her to comprehend what she was thinking her face warmed with the flush of blood roaring to the surface.

With a loud huff Antoinette brought both of them back from their own introspection. This was not how she had foreseen the evening beginning at all. Erik had been struck dumb. Ariella looked as if she were about to expire from a heart attack.

"Well let's be seated then we can begin to go over the notes Ariella took this afternoon."

Notes. They were going to discuss notes? Not one clear thought came to Ariella's mind. Dear God she was about to make a fool of herself. She could think of nothing. Ariella then remembered she carried her clipboard with all her notes written neatly down on paper.

Walking over to the seat Antoinette offered her she stepped in front of it. She would have been fine if he had not bent towards her to hold the darn chair. One whiff and she was done for. Inhaling while leaning closer to him she misjudged where the chair was. Missing it completely she slid down to come to an abrupt stop when her derrière hit the floor.

A moment of shock then total mortification. Just let me die now she begged. Or disappear from the planet. Or suddenly become invisible.

None of those things happened. She did get to feel Erik's hands on her as he assisted her to her feet. Strong hands with long tapering fingers. Smooth skin only slightly callused as if used to labor and being well maintained. A clean fastidious man. He offered her his hands to assist her to her feet. Another reward was another intoxicating whiff of him. Spicy. Citrusy. Man. Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

Taking her seat without mishap this time she sat quietly while she straightened the skirt of her dress. Well that was certainly going to leave a lasting impression. Not one she would choose to have him remember later when he would surely laugh at her clumsiness.

"Ariella perhaps you could show Erik your notes then he can ask you questions. She is really quite good at spotting little problems on stage," Antoinette said to Erik. "Things that normally we do not discover until we are in the middle of a performance and must improvise to cover some mistake or other, Ariella spots immediately. Ariella has an amazing knack for timing and staging. She has been indispensable these last few months."

Ariella stood to hand Erik her notes. She had suddenly become all thumbs. She fumbled with the papers. The clip did not want to let go. She pulled harder. The papers went flying threw the air to scatter all across the floor. Erik and Ariella bent down at the same time. Her head bumped his chin with a little thump. His curse was much louder than he intended and certainly not one that should be said in the presence of a lady.

Ariella jerked back losing her footing. With arms flailing she tilted backwards. Still reeling from the blow to his chin Erik reached out to grab Ariella. Her right hand smacked into his left eye. He let go of her with his left hand to protect his eye from further damage. With his left hand covering his left eye he held onto her with his right hand. Fearing she was about to fall she grabbed his shirt front. A loud ripping sound echoed around the room. Erik lost his balance then fell forward knocking her down with him coming to rest on top of her.

A loud _**oof**_ sounded in Erik's ear. Then complete silence for a few minute seconds then the two entangled on the floor heard laughter. Not quiet chuckling but roll on the floor bellyaching laughter.

Antoinette had to sit or fall to the floor with them. She had never in her life seen anything so hilarious. If everyone could have seen Erik in these last few moments he would have had lost all credibility as the fearsome Opera Ghost. He had always been so smooth and graceful, never putting a foot wrong, never stumbling among all the twisting ropes above the stage, leaping from one board to another without losing his footing once. Now he lost all coordination in just a few seconds.

Erik thought things could not get worse. He was mistaken. Once he recovered his breath he began to notice other things. Her eyes drew his and held them. He could not look anywhere but into those dark blue depths. Her lips were parted. He glimpsed her tongue quickly flicking out over her lips. The most noticeable thing was her softness. Where she was all softness he was all hardness. He was getting much harder in an area he would rather not have anyone witness. The part poking directly into her soft stomach.

Pushing up with his arms he then slid to the side. Once he was clear of her body he stood up. Brushing himself off Erik hesitated for only a moment then offered her his hand. Her reluctance was just as obvious as his had been. Taking that strong hand she allowed him to pull her up. He had tugged harder than needed. She stumbled to her feet coming to rest with her breasts crushed against him just below where his heart was now thundering a fast beat.

Neither moved away or said a word. Again their eyes seemed to be locked in battle. Had Antoinette not been there or cleared her throat at that precise moment who knows what could or would have happened? Erik silently cursed. He was willing to find out damn it.

"Well this has not been the most auspicious meeting I have attended. Perhaps in light of circumstances we should save this for another time. Why don't you take Ariella's notes with you Erik? You can look them over then we can meet again to answer any questions or hear any suggestions you may have."

"Yes Antoinette I think that would be best. If you would excuse me I will take my leave. I'll place a note in the usual place when I have finished looking over the notes. Until then I wish you both a good night." With an elegant bow he turned around heading straight to the wall.

Ariella's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he waved his hand across the surface. A panel opened up. He stepped into the darkness then the panel closed behind him. Ariella could now see one reason he was thought to be a ghost. He walked through walls.

"Well that went better than I expected." Antoinette chuckled still amused at their expense.

Better than she had expected? Good Lord had she thought they would bring the whole opera house down? Considering who Erik was and his past, that could well have been a possibility. It still might be. Ariella began to see the humor in the situation. She only hoped Erik did too.

"I don't know what dictionary you looked into to find the definition for "better" but in mine the events of this evening in no way come close to what the word means. The word disastrous comes to mind. I have never been so flustered in my life. I seemed to lose all control. A person could be forgiven for thinking I held those papers with my feet rather than my hands."

"Well look on the bright side. Your next meeting must go better than this one. Things could hardly get any worse than they are already. The two of you did look rather hilarious. How two such elegant people could tie themselves into such knots I can only hazard a guess. This will remain a source of humour to brighten many days when I need something to cheer me from the gloom of everyday life."

"Well I am glad someone received something out of this whole mess other than humiliation. How can I ever face him again? Why I practically attacked the man. I dragged him to the floor. I can not remember if I apologized. Did I Antoinette? Please tell me I did." Ariella placed her cold hands on her hot cheeks.

Antoinette had been laughing so hard at their antics she could not say for sure what had been said. Looking at Ariella's hot flushed cheeks she decided she could tell this white lie without any remorse.

"Of course you did. Stop worrying. Go back to your room. Get to bed. Tomorrow everything will look better or at least less tragic." Antoinette could barely contain the smile pulling at her lips. She was looking forward to seeing Erik tomorrow. She could only imagine how Erik was feeling about his less than graceful first meeting with Ariella. It still amazed her that two perfectly graceful people could suddenly forget how to manoeuvre their bodies without mishap.

As soon as Antoinette was sure Ariella was far enough down the corridor to be beyond hearing her laughter she let her merriment take over. It was quite some time later with tears streaming from laughing so hard and long running down her face, she got ready for bed. She knew they would be perfect together. Now she only had to convince them of that fact.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: So sorry for this late update. I meant to do it last night. I went Christmas shopping and to dinner with my daughter her husband and my husband's sister and her husband. My daughter just purchased a new Jeep that sort of looks like a Hummer. It does everything but fly. On our way home some kids dropped a rock from the overpass and shattered the window on my daughter's car. We found out who the kids were and even had a witness but the cop said it would be hard to convict without us seeing the boys do it first hand. It wasn't the first time they did this but it was the first time they caused damage. This time they had a lucky shot. Next time they could kill someone. Needless to say it was late when we returned and I was in no mood to post anything. In the future I will be posting more often as I want this to end on Christmas day. **

**Chapter Four  
****Unwanted Visitor and Welcomed Guests**

Ariella opened her eyes the next morning with great reluctance. When clarity brought last night's events to the forefront of her mind she rolled over. Grabbing the pillow she buried her head under it wishing to sleep until they all forgot the whole disastrous mess.

Hearing the children across the room whispering in their own beds she knew that would not be possible. she had to get up and dress. Get them into decent clothing then head down to breakfast. Regardless of her wish to bury herself she had responsibilities.

Rolling over then throwing the blankets aside she sat up while asking, "What is all the whispering about? Please tell me you are not plotting where to start digging your holes. I did warn you."

"Honestly Ariella listening to you go on and on about this a person would think you did not trust me. I am the most trustworthy person I know other than you, Julianna, Madame and Meg of course. Did I leave anyone out Julianna?" Julianna who rarely spoke shook her head no.

Having stayed in bed long after the alarm had sounded she dressed. Straightening her clothing she smoothed her hand over her second blue dress. Laundry was on the list of things needing immediate attention. One last look in the mirror to check for stray pins then she felt ready for the day.

Later after settling her brother and sister with Mirielle she went up to the office. Retrieving her clipboard she placed blank paper under the clip. Remembering the flying paper from last night her hands shook slightly.

Stop this right now Ariella. For goodness sakes nothing horrendous happened. Slightly embarrassing perhaps. Well actually mortifying. Regardless, get a grip on yourself. You have things that must be done.

Bolstering her confidence she left the office to make her way to the auditorium. Ariella detoured to the kitchen to see if she could get something quick for breakfast. She cajoled the chef out of one of his cinnamon buns dripping with icing. She was grateful she made it a practice to be in the office before Antoinette. She was late today at least by her standards.

Entering the auditorium Ariella headed for her usual place in the middle of the first row. Once there she sat in her usual seat. Concentrating on making notes of things she needed to do today she did not see Meg approach her. She hardly sat down when Meg flopped down into the seat next to her in a very unladylike manner which her mother would scolded her for severely if she had seen her at that moment.

"So tell me everything. Don't leave out even the smallest detail. I want to know everything right down to the color of his shirt. Come on give." Meg's face was alight with eagerness. If she had not been so excited she would have noticed the gloom overtaking her friend's face.

At last noticing something amiss she thought Ariella was disapproving of gossiping. Meg resorted to pleading. "Please Ariella. If I can not get near him at least I can live vicariously through you. Was he as masterful as Christine said? Is he as handsome up close as he looks from afar? Christine said he was extremely handsome after one got used to what he hid behind his mask. I don't know that I'd want him to take off the mask. That kind of sounds exciting to me to have a masked man doing....well doing "things" to you or rather me. Now give. Spare me or you nothing."

Ariella was well aware what "things" Meg referred to. Meg was a fount of information. She was beginning to corrupt Ariella as she had accompanied Meg on some of her expeditions around the backstage area looking for the stagehands hidden illicit material. They had found several dime novels. They were rather risqué.

Meg even confessed to listening in on their conversations. Meg could more than likely give Erik tips on spying.

When Ariella had chastised Meg she had simply replied, "How else is one to learn when the subject is taboo?" Although the ballet corps spoke of it often during their nightly chats when the rest of the opera house was asleep, Ariella did not think it quite proper to speak so openly about such things. Those young women needed to be doused with cold water at times. Meg was not the only one who had a fixation on the Phantom. Half the girls confessed to roaming the halls at night alone in hopes of being kidnapped and The Phantom having his wicked way with them. Had Erik known he may have taken one or two up on the generous offer.

"Well it didn't go as well as I had planned. He certainly is impressive. At least the little I got to see from my position lying under him. I am surprised your mother has not already told you of the fool I made of myself. Your mother was quite amused at our expense." Ariella felt her face flush with the memory of her less than stellar first impression.

"What? From on top of him? My God what did you do? Attack the man? Oh this sounds much better than anything I could imagine. Surely you did not do as I wished to do for almost two years?" Heaving a sigh she faced forward again then said with envy, "So things went well? Come on. Spill. I want all the gory details. If I am doomed to live vicariously through others due to mother's watchful eye I must seek my pleasures where I may."

Things went well? This was better? Speaking softly so no one would overhear she leaned toward Meg saying, "I do wish you and your mother would get a dictionary." Meeting Meg's questioning glance she continued, "Never mind. To sum it all up I made a complete fool of myself. He no doubt thinks I am some missing recently discovered ancestor of some uncouth, uncoordinated cavewoman. Are you sure your mother mentioned none of this?" She looked at Meg suspiciously. Meg was known to be a practical joker.

Erik who had been in the flies over the stage had hurried down into the auditorium when he saw Ariella enter. Making his way around the seating he came out at the back of the seats. In darkness he silently made his way just a few rows behind Ariella. He had assured himself it was simply to keep up with what was happening in his opera house. It had nothing to do with wanting to know anything about what she felt about last nights meeting. Certainly not. Why he had all but forgotten anything that had taken place at last nights meeting.

Erik surreptitiously looked about him. He wanted no strikes of lightening to suddenly strike him dead. Not that he was being untruthful. Not at all. That being who controlled the universe just might see things differently than Erik did. It had annoyed him when Meg had sat down beside Ariella until he had learned he was to be the topic of discussion.

When he had seen Meg approach he hunched down further in his seat. Antoinette would skin him alive if he allowed Meg to see him down here while being so close to her, the closeness would have her hanging him from the rafters on a short rope. She wanted Meg's childish infatuation with him to have no further fuel.

The conversation he overheard convinced him Antoinette should be worried. Not so much about him but Meg's obsession with the opposite sex in general. Erik had never listened in on the conversations of the females. He was in for a shock if he thought all young women thought of was sewing, cooking, and raising families. They had crude and rude thoughts just as men did. The first few sentences had him in shock. The rest made him burn with either embarrassment or excitement. At times both.

"Ariella you must be joking. Mammon would not mention anything to do with Erik to me. She knows how obsessed I am with him. Can I tell you a little secret? You must promise not to mention any of what I am about to tell you. Swear?"

Wondering what dire secret she was about to reveal Ariella said, "I swear on my life. I shall keep whatever you tell me between you and me. Now what can be so bad that needs me to swear not to repeat it?"

Heaving a sigh Meg twisted around so she was facing the stage in front of them. Folding her arms she began to speak softly almost to herself, "Last year when everything was happening I felt so jealous of Christine. She had this handsome nobleman sniffing at her all the while this dark, mysterious romantic man from the shadows pursued her as well. You know you simply must meet Raoul. He really is quite wonderful. Handsome, kind, a true gentleman. They are so in love." Meg did not think she should tell Ariella that at times Christine betrayed her true feelings for Erik when she and Christine would meet to catch up on their lives.

Hearing Ariella sigh impatiently she murmured, "Sorry. I do tend to wander at times when recounting some tale or other. Perhaps that is why my jokes fall flat. I lose the thread of the joke." Glancing over at Ariella she had been about to ask her if she had heard the joke Francois had told during the break yesterday. Seeing Ariella's expression she changed her mind.

"Okay, okay. Well to continue."

Erik from three rows back had just been about to go forward and shake Meg until her senses fell into the correct place when she continued. He heaved a sigh then leaned back in his seat. He had a feeling this would be a long tale with many twists and turns.

"Let's see where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. Raoul is perfect for Christine. They look like a fairy tale couple come to life." What sounded like a snort came from behind them. Both turned and saw only the two maids one row behind them and to the side. Perhaps it had been them. Meg continued, "That is not to say that she could not have been happy with "You know who". From now on I will refer to him as "you know who" just in case we are overheard. There are ears lurking about all over the theatre. This place is rife with snoops and eavesdroppers. Gossip is more sought after than fine chocolate." Meg glanced over her shoulder and gestured with her head to toward the two maids dusting the seats.

Another sigh of impatience left Ariella's lips.

"To continue. That night we all got to see "you know who". All of him. I had tried many times to find him. Once he had taken Christine I followed when I found the mirror in Christine's dressing room opened slightly. I had only gone a few steps into the mirrored passageway when I was stopped. Maman came behind me scaring the living daylights out of me. She made me promise never to look for him again. I promised. I did have my fingers crossed, my tongue and my ankles as well. Mentally I crossed my eyes. I wanted to take no chances God would misunderstand my true intentions. Anyway I searched for "you know who" but I never did find him."

"My mother thinks of me as still being a child. I am not as dumb as I pretend to be. I kept my eyes open. I knew if he were still here she would contact him. She did. It was a simple matter of following her. It was so exciting. I felt like some sort of super sleuth. Each time I saw him I fell a little harder. To me he is perfect. Don't you think he's beautiful?"

Erik in back of them leaned even further in his seat. It gave a creak. They gave a glance over their shoulders again. They still only saw the maids.

"Meg I hardly got to see him. Well that is not truthful. If we are going to be confiding things I will tell you something personal as well. I ask for silence just as you asked for mine. Do I have your word with nothing crossed?" Meg gave her promise holding out her hands in front of her while sticking her feet out before her.

Reassured of Meg's silence Ariella continued, "He is without doubt the most mesmerizing, handsome man I have ever seen. When his body was laying over mine you would blush as I did if you could have heard my thoughts." A sudden thump from behind them had both women turning in their seats. They saw no one behind them other than the two maids who were busy minding their own business. No other noise could be heard.

"It was probably someone coming in then back out when they realized they forgot something," was Meg's guess.

Erik who had leaned as far forward in his as he could when he came to the conclusion he was the topic of conversation, fell to the floor in shock when he heard Ariella's confession. Now he sat in an undignified heap on the floor with his cape draped over his head. He rubbed his elbow. It had slammed against the floor with a painful thump. How had he gone from elegant and graceful to this bumbling mass who could only stumble over his own two feet? His balance was that of a highly intoxicated man. He had all the symptoms without the enjoyment of the drink.

"Continue please. This is just getting good."

"Well as I was saying I was having illicit thoughts about 'you know who". I embarrassed myself but I still could not help but notice his many attractions. Perhaps I shouldn't mention this next part but it was quite...well...quite shocking. When he lay on top of me something happened. Something changed."

"What for heavens sakes? You can not say something like that then not tell me."

"Only if I can whisper it in your ear. It is too embarrassing to say out loud." Meg gave her consent. Ariella leaned forward then whispered in Meg's ear.

Erik heard Meg's shocked intake of breath before she spoke in an awed voice. Meg's shocked gasp had him straining to hear.

"No! He did not. Are you sure? Well of course you are. We may be young and innocent but we are not without knowledge. Oh Ariella how lucky you are. If you say anything to Maman I think you should skip this detail. She'd lock me away for sure. You might be in that closet with me if she knew how you felt. Best keep this between us."

As hard as he tied Erik could not hear one whispered word. A man who could hear the first step someone took anywhere near his realm now had been rendered deaf by a chit of a girl.

"This is food for thought. Well of course if not me then why not you?" Meg leaned forward in excitement as she clapped her hands together while saying, "Yes. Yes. That's perfect. I give you my blessing. Another secret I will share is that I have sort of been seeing Philippe Trudeau. We are not courting or anything serious. Just a few walks a few kisses. Mother would have kittens then lock me in my room until I am too old to care for such things. Although I do think "you know who" magnificent I have abandoned the idea of ever capturing his eye. You on the other hand are free to pursue "you know who" if you so desire."

"What? What are you talking about Meg?"

"Why you and 'you know who" of course. You need someone to protect you from that non uncle of yours. 'You know who" just needs someone to love him. Why couldn't it be you? If not me why not you?"

If Erik had not made a hasty retreat he would have perhaps asked why the hell not also? 'You know who" needed love just as everyone else did. Unfortunately he had gone back into the bowels of the opera house to regain a little of his dignity.

"Meg what are you babbling about?"

Meg saw her mother striding toward them with determination. Meg wanted to hear no lectures about a dance instructor who left her charges in the hands of her assistant. Jumping up she walked backwards as she spoke, "You silly. If I cannot have him why not you? And do not waste the breath it takes to deny you have not thought of it. I simply refuse to believe it. We'll talk later. I must return to drudgery. Sometimes I wish I were only a little ballerina again." Whirling around she quickly began to walk in the opposite direction her mother came from. She had no wish to hear a lecture on responsibilities of an instructor. She was only a few feet away for God's sake. Waving over her shoulder without turning around she continued to walk forward then disappeared through a door under the stage.

As Meg left Antoinette looked after her a few seconds. Deciding to let this infraction pass she seated herself beside Ariella.

The rest of the morning was spent making lists of things yet to be made or purchased for the upcoming production of the Nutcracker or the Christmas season. Along with that program they planned to present solo performances by the singers. Everyone loved Christmas Carols. Each day of the week before Christmas something had been planned to allow more citizens of Paris to partake of the talents of the stars of The Paris Opera House. All this had been Ariella's idea. Naturally prices for tickets were lowered. The money would be less but the goodwill could earn value later in the community.

With everything happening in the city everyone needed something to relieve the everyday horrors facing them in their real life.

A couple of parties had been planned for the children. One for the younger children then later one for the young adults. The masked ball would be held the evening before the presentation of the Nutcracker.

They would be performing The Nutcracker on Christmas Eve. Invitations had been sent out. When the de Chagny name had come under her pen Ariella had hesitated. She had asked Antoinette if they would want to be invited due to the circumstances.

Antoinette had assured her Christine and Raoul would want to attend but they would not be joining in the festivities this year. They held no ill will toward Erik. At least Christine did not. Raoul would do whatever Christine wanted.

Christine had recently given birth so this would likely keep them from attending. Antoinette told her as a courtesy to send them the invitation.

When Antoinette had asked them about it they had said as patrons they would be required to attend. If Christine felt up to it they would be there. They only asked that she contact Erik and make sure he would cause no problems. She had assured them she had already spoken to him. He had given his word he would cause no disruptions. She could not ask him not to attend as he was a part of the opera house. It was his genius that had saved it form closing its' doors during the conflicts erupting in Paris.

Antoinette had invited them for Christmas dinner as all of Raoul's family had fled to other parts of the world to hide away from all the horrors taking place all over the city. Tensions had lessoned with the ending of outright fighting in Paris. Occasional shots or volleys of bombs could be heard as some still refused to surrender.

Antoinette had invited Christine and Raoul before Ariella and her brother and sister had arrived. They would not all fit in her small living quarters. She couldn't imagine having it in the opera house dining room. It was much too large. Her only other option was to suggest to Erik they have dinner at his home. Christine may not object but she could understand Raoul's objections if he voiced them.

Antoinette's worried introspection was cut short by a commotion coming from the lobby.

They both raised their heads from their notes when they heard shouting coming from the direction of the lobby. Upon hearing her brother's name she lowered her head while placing her fingers in the middle of her forehead to press against the sudden ache growing there.

Without asking to be excused Ariella bolted up the aisle towards the double doors. She shoved one open then stepped out into the tiled lobby floor. At first all seemed normal. When she looked to her left she saw a group of people standing around Matthew and Julianna. Matthew had his hands on his hips his face set in a glaring scowl. Julianna cowered behind him and to his left.

Rushing over she had just reached them when Antoinette came to stand at her side. The cause of the commotion lay at their feet. Many of the Italian tiles had been removed from the floor. None were broken. They had simply been removed then someone had begun to dig through the dirt beneath. The front of the opera house was on solid ground. The cellars began underneath the auditorium stretching all the way beyond the dormitories to the stables. Erik had to build his own passages in the walls in this part of the building as there were no tunnels under this part of the opera house.

"Matthew you promised. No digging. You gave me your word. You promised you would not destroy any of the tiles digging for treasure."

"I haven't broken my word. I would never do that. I told you I would not destroy any tiles. I haven't. They are all still in perfect condition. Not even a chip. If they had not stopped me I would have found some treasure by now." He cast a disgusted look at the adults surrounding him and Julianna. Using his logic one would have to agree he had followed their agreement to the letter.

Many hands went to cover lips curving in a smile. They knew he had misbehaved but he was so fierce for one so young. So positive he had done no wrong. With his logic he had not broken his word. They could not fault him for what he considered an honoured agreement to the letter.

"Matthew who do you think will have to pay for the tiles to be replaced?"

"Well me of course. I'll bet there is a bazillion francs down there. Tons of jewels. Julianna wants a princess tiara. What do you want Ariella?"

What Ariella wanted was to turn the clock back so she could change the whole of yesterday starting with how she worded the promise she extracted from Matthew then ending it by correcting her humiliating encounter with Erik. Since that would not be happening she was stuck here in reality. She bent down kneeling on the floor. She began to stack the tiles scattered around that Matthew had yet to place on the growing stack at his feet. Pausing she shot Matthew and Julianna a look. They both knelt down then quickly began to help Ariella stack the tiles. They knew that look. The look was followed by flying objects of some sort. Never aimed in their direction but a bit frightening all the same. After a couple of times when they had disregarded the look was enough to convince them not to go beyond the look again.

"I am so sorry for any damage that may result from this. Please let me know how much the repairs are. I can't pay the whole thing but I could pay in instalments. Madame please just get an estimate. My brother and sister will be scrubbing the ballroom steps as punishment and as partial repayment."

"But Ariella no one has said we must....," meeting his sister's eyes he floundered to a stop.

"You both will do this, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes we understand." The answers in unison gave testimony to the fact this was not an isolated case of mischief for either of them. Those who knew them also knew that Julianna was a tagalong for her brother. Wherever he went she went. Whatever he did she did. His misdeeds were hers as well as the punishment. She adored her big brother.

_Darn it_, Matthew groused to himself. _If Julianna hadn't had to use the bathroom could have dug up the treasure then covered it all back up without anyone knowing they had even been removed. It had just been bad luck Mirielle's daughter Suzette had seen Julianna. She had brought her friends who were on their way to rehearsals. After that things had sort of snowballed. He would just finish explaining what he was doing when another person would come along. Did none of these people have jobs to keep them occupied? _  
_  
Darn women. Why could they not leave men to their business?_ As he picked up more tiles he made a face at Julianna. She stuck her tongue out in return.

What her siblings had done was a terrible thing. She was having a hard time maintaining her angry countenance. His intentions were sweet and noble. Matthew's execution was a little skewed. It was somewhat funny. Not that they had destroyed someone else's property but the fact that he was so convinced he would find treasure. He wanted to protect his sisters. This was the only way he knew to achieve his goal.

In the middle of this fiasco another disturbance came through the front doors. A loud crack signalled someone had come into the lobby and allowed the door to crash behind them.

Ariella kneeling on the floor looked to see who the rude intruder was. Her face paled draining of all color. Her hand went to her lips to cover the gasp that had escaped before she could pull it back. When the man took a couple of steps forward she grabbed Matthew and Julianna in a tight grip. Having recognized the man they stood petrified in their sister's arms.

Antoinette looked from Ariella to the man who stood just inside the doors. It did not take a genius to guess the identity of the man. So this was the "uncle" Ariella had spoken to her about when she had first arrived. Antoinette went from person to person whispering in their ears. The group began to move subtly around the three figures on the floor. Soon they were hidden behind a wall of people. The opera house protected its own. They considered Ariella and her family as part of their own. No explanations were needed. A request from Madame Giry was sufficient to bring them all together with one cause. Protection and concealment.

The man walked with arrogant confidence toward the group of people. He looked at each one. Deciding the woman in the front with folded arms must be someone with authority as the others stood behind her. She had a proud look as well as an arrogant countenance that could rival his own. Her manner of dress although not of the same fine quality as his own, did seem to be above the rank and file who stood behind her.

"Madame?" At her assenting nod he continued, "Madame my name is Etienne Dubois. And you are?" Upon receiving her name he continued again, "If I may have a word with you Madame Giry in private I would be most grateful."

"Monsieur I am quite busy as you may guess with a performance just a few short weeks away. Speak now or come back when you have made an appointment." Not for nothing had she been the stern ballet instructor for so many years. Even the male dancers used to quake when she had loosed her temper on them. He could not miss the fact that she had been rude by not addressing him by name or even acknowledging his introduction in any way.

"Madame Giry I would much rather keep this a personal matter but if this is how it must be then who am I to say otherwise? It has come to my attention that a young woman named Ariella Hartford has been working here in the opera house for the last few months. She is my fiancée. We had a slight disagreement and quarrelled. I wish to be reunited so that I may beg her forgiveness. How are the children by the way?"

His pretended interest may influence her to be sympathetic to him. He had no real interest in the children. Ariella on the other hand was a delectable morsel. She had done him a favour when she had exposed his lie. He had found it harder than he thought to keep up the roll of loving uncle when all he wanted was to drag Ariella off to his bed. His increasing attraction to her had him making passes no uncle should make to a niece.

"Ariella had been working here for a short time. She left a few weeks ago without a word. If you find her let her know I have the funds for the last week she worked. She may pick them up any time she wishes. Tell her to come see me when she gets the time. She is always welcome here." Antoinette did not normally condone lying. This was a special situation. For someone who did not like the practice of deceit she was an agile liar.

Years of reassuring dancers and singers that they were not getting too old or too fat to perform sharpened her skills through the years. Years bowing and scraping to every noble to cross the threshold to beg for patronage leant her an air of believability even when in the middle of the boldest lie. It served her well now.

Perusing her face looking for any sign of deceit he found none. It was possible his detectives had missed her leaving if she slipped away under cover of darkness. He was in no hurry. No one questioned him other than the servants. Since they had been dismissed he assumed they had moved on looking for work. If one did decide to go to the authorities long before it could be sorted out he would be long gone with all the riches in his pockets. Slowly so he did not draw undue attention he had been siphoning money from the children's trust funds as well as the remaining estate.

The rest of the estate had no clear inheritor. No one disputed his claim. Soon he would have it all in a bank in Switzerland. Then he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted. One little niggling detail ate at him. He wanted that little piece of fluff as he had never wanted a woman before. He had to have her. He had been told he was a considerate lover. One night with him and she may opt to abandon those two stones around her neck and flea with him. One could live in hope anyway. No matter. He would have her for as long as it took to complete his plans. Well, once he found her that is, he would possess her.

"Ah what a shame. Since I am here I know you would not object to a tour. I have been considering becoming a patron. Perhaps I might look in on rehearsals? See some of the rooms in the dormitories? I have always been interested in architecture." A muffled snort coming from behind the opera house employees drew his attention. He tried to see beyond them with no success.

Matthew who had a genuine interest in architecture had made the disbelieving sound. A sharp shake of Ariella's head and her hand covering his mouth had stilled anything further he might have said.

"A tour at this time is quite out of the question. Make an appointment and I will personally take you on a tour. With so many preparations for our next performance I could not allow any distractions. If you could perhaps give me a couple of days I could make sure you had a complete tour. We could even dine in the opera house dining room if you like. Our chef is one of the finest in all of France."

"If that is the best you can do Madame then I must bow to your wishes. Let us say Saturday? Early morning? No rehearsals will take place then surely."

"The weekend is quite impossible. That is the time I receive many of the deliveries from the suppliers for our restaurant and the opera house personnel. Monday. Nine sharp. One minute late and you will need to make another appointment. Understood?"

"Completely. Until Monday Madame." Etienne understood all too well. She was hiding something. Perhaps she knew where Ariella had gone? Or perhaps his little bird had not flown the coop at all. She may well still be within these walls. He could understand why Madame Giry would protect Ariella. The girl was one of those people who drew you to her against your will. He was a perfect example. He had wasted so much time and money. If he had simply wanted a woman he could have one every night warming his bed. He wanted Ariella. Damned if he would let her slip through his fingers without at least a taste of the delectable morsel.

They all watched as he walked away. Knowing she owed them an explanation Ariella told those gathered around the whole sordid story. The relief she felt after telling them all lifted a heavy weight from her young shoulders. It was hard to keep secrets. At least ones that should be shared among trustworthy friends and family. Some secrets were meant to be taken to the grave. Others were meant to be shared to lesson the burden of the person holding the secret.

Antoinette's forehead wrinkled in deep introspection. Where could one hide without leaving The Paris Opera House? Where would one be safe and secure? Where could two boisterous children be given free reign to run about without worry of breakage? Well one overly adventurous boy and a rather timid little girl.

An idea began to form in Antoinette's mind.

Matthew could dig until he dug to China if it pleased him. Of course it was not proper for a young woman to be in residence with a man who was not related to her or married to but who would know other than the people involved? This was the perfect solution. Now she would have to convince Erik and Ariella.

Antoinette mentally girded her loins as she prepared to battle with The Opera Ghost. She was sure her request would have him ranting and raving. If she had to resort to tears so be it. It had been years since she had resorted to the weakness of tears. Whatever it took to bring a favourable result she would embrace heartily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Uninvited Guests**

Early the next morning Antoinette had gone to Ariella's room. Having thought of nothing else all night she had reached the inevitable conclusion that the best way to present things to Erik was as a fait acompli. Surely if they arrived with baggage in hand he could not turn them away. Erik presented a hard exterior but deep down he was a soft bowl of mush. Way, way down deep.

How could he look into little Juliana's eyes and not melt? Of course there was the chance he would put on his Phantom persona and nothing could make that poor child stay down in his lair. She was quite timid. Matthew she had no worries about. He would drive Erik to drink if anything. This would be one big glorious adventure to him. He would love it. He could search relentlessly for his treasure. He had a passion for architecture as did Erik. She was a bit concerned about Ariella and Erik. She had not missed the long lingering looks into each others eyes. Even if they did not know or were unwilling to admit it they were attracted to one another.

Antoinette was not against any blossoming romance. That had been her intention after all. To get them together. Her concern was what would happen if Erik let his passion rule him again. Lord knows he had not had the loving touch of a woman in his life. She was certain he had never been intimate with a woman. How a man of thirty-two could remain in his pristine state she could not understand. There were men all over Paris who looked far worse that had women flocking to their sides. Monetary compensation was involved of course. Erik was a wealthy man. Her thoughts on the matter had always been that Erik was waiting for that special woman. He had thought he found her in Christine. That had been doomed from the beginning. If he ever received just a little encouragement the floodgates may well collapse the dam. Things could get out of hand.

Ariella had at first protested Antoinette's suggestion. After careful consideration she had agreed. Her heart was bound to beat its way out of her chest the way it was pounding. How could she spend so much time with him without making more of a fool of herself than she already had? He must think she was a simpleton. An uncoordinated ungainly mess.

Just thinking about him had her hands shaking. She bent down to pick up the dress she had been folding that had slipped out of her fingers. She had only been in his presence for a few minutes and look what had happened. After days of his company she would be a drooling imbecile ready to be committed to an institution for the mentally feeble minded. The man reduced her to jelly. A thoughtless glob of quivering jelly.

"Are you certain Antoinette there is no other solution? Perhaps we could find some rooms somewhere?"

"Ariella this is the best solution. Do you want to take the chance that he may still have someone watching outside the opera house? This is the best for everyone. I did not like that man and I had only been in his presence a short time. You haven't said and I did not ask but did something happen that caused you to feel unsafe until you could make better arrangements for the three of you?"

Giving a quick glance over her shoulder she saw Matthew and Julianna busy packing there things. Knowing Matthew could seemingly be engrossed in one thing while avidly listening in on a conversation she took Antoinette's elbow pulling her a few feet further from her siblings. Another quick glance and she began to speak in a whisper, "A few nights after he came to live with us my uncle or rather Monsieur Dubois came to my room. At first I thought he was only concerned for me. After only a few minutes I became quite uncomfortable. Thankfully he left without anything improper happening. He had just made me uncomfortable. Over the next couple of years he became bolder. I began to spend more time out of the house just to avoid him. Julianna and Matthew slept in my room often on the pretext that I was having bad dreams. The reality was Etienne was no dream. He was all too real.

A few weeks before we left he came to my room. He had been drinking. He was not so intoxicated he could not control his actions. He had enough to make him bolder than usual. He usually just hinted about certain things. That night he entered my room without knocking as I was dressing. He had thrown me down to the bed. He...he tore the clothes from me. He was on top of me. He...he kissed me. Not...not just on the lips. It was horrible. I was sure he was...was going to r...r...rape me."

At this point Ariella began to cry hiccupping while trying not to be heard by the children. She turned her back to them then continued as Antoinette handed her a handkerchief. "If Matthew had not come to my room to ask about riding the next day I know something awful would have happened. Matthew had jumped on his back hitting him as hard as his little fists could. Etienne left my room. I should have known he would do something by the hateful look he gave Matthew. A couple of days later I awoke to find they had been sent to an unknown location.

He did not complete what he had in mind but had stripped my clothes from me. Finding me that night I think is what started Matthew's obsession with finding treasure. We never speak of that night. I only wish to forget. I only hope time will erase the memory from Matthew's mind as well."

"I had suspected something had occurred. I had assumed it to be no worse than a stolen kiss. At least that is what I hoped. Ariella with Erik you will be safe. If necessary I would trust him with my daughter's life and my own. I care for you. Matthew and Julianna are precious to me. God forbid Meg makes me a grandmother for many years but I do feel they are like perhaps a favoured niece or nephew. I give you my word we will do all we can to keep you all safe.

'Now enough sentimentality." Turning Antoinette clapped her hands together to gain the attention of the children. "Who is ready for an adventure? I am the leader of this expedition. You must stay close to me. Step where I step. There are traps set for the unwary and unwelcome. The lethal ones have been disarmed. The remaining ones will not kill but they can still cause injury. Are we in agreement to obey Madame Giry or suffer the consequences?"

"Well what are the consequences? Before I agree I think I should know." Matthew was all set to have a great adventure. His one concern was all these rules and consequences. Sometimes a man just had to go against things to do what needed to be done. He would let nothing come between him and finding his treasure. He would save both Ariella and Julianna from that Dragon Man.

Matthew had thought his Uncle Etienne was a dragon disguised as a man. He had seen him smoking one evening out on the terrace. Smoke had come from his mouth and nose just as he turned to face Matthew. Not one to frighten easily Matthew had run straight to the room he had shared with Julianna. He had dove under the covers not coming out for the rest of the night. From then on he thought of Uncle Etienne as The Dragon Man.

Fixing a stern look on her face Antoinette looked him directly in the eye while saying, "You do not want to know. If you were to ask anyone what they were they cannot tell you as anyone who has dared cross me has not remained to tell the tale."

That direct look without a trace of a smile convinced Matthew perhaps he should take a wide birth when Madame Giry was around. He wondered if she was a dragon lady. He took a step closer then looked up her nostrils. _Nope. No smoke. At least not yet. Perhaps she could kill The Dragon Man? Hum. That was worthy of consideration._ Matthew decided he would be watching Madame Giry closely.

Having packed their meagre belongings Antoinette took them down to the first floor. Behind the stage, then on to the corridor with the dressing rooms. Stopping in front of Christine's old room she used her master key to open the door. Seeing Matthew eyeing the key she said, "Do not even think of touching my keys. Dire things happen to those who touch my keys you young scamp."

Thinking it best not to let Matthew see how to work the mechanism for the mirror Antoinette whispered to Ariella to keep his attention away so she could open it without any curious eyes looking on. Pressing the lever the mirror slid open with a slight swish. Instantly the musty air entered the room. The two women carried lanterns to light the way. If Erik had not been so distraught and left his boat by the exit Christine and Raoul had used they could have rowed through the canals of the underground lake then to the shore of Erik's home. Matthew would have loved that. He would then be playing pirate. Antoinette knew there were tunnels that led to the other side of the lake she had just never taken the time to have Erik show her. The ones she knew were enough to remember.

The walk to Erik's home took about twenty minutes with having to climb then turn through the maze of tunnels.

"Antoinette shouldn't we have warned him or something? What if he isn't home?" Ariella had been glancing around the whole time. She intended to heed Antoinette's advice. She had no desire to end up in some trap or other. She wondered about the shiny reflections in pairs. She thought she knew what they were. In the end when she heard rustling along the stone wall she decided it was better to speculate than know for sure.

"Years ago anyone entering his home as an uninvited guest would fall into a trap. If the trap did not kill them Erik did. This new system is better for everyone." Antoinette delivered this announcement as if she were remarking on the state of the weather.

Not knowing if she was serious or not Ariella thought it best to take her words at face value. She herself would not be going anywhere unescorted.

"Erik more than likely already knows someone is on their way. If it's someone unfamiliar with his tunnels they will fall into a trap for him to remove later. He knows I can navigate these tunnels as well as he can. If something were to happen he would soon find me. If I did not show up he would come looking to see who he had caught."

Soon faint sounds of music drifted to their ears. It sounded hauntingly beautiful. The faintest echoing could be heard from the notes travelling along the corridor. It did not sound like a piano. It sounded more like and organ. Her mother had played the organ in church back in England before she had died.

"Erik must be composing or simply playing one of his own compositions. I guess I should warn you he spends hours, sometimes days composing. He doesn't eat or sleep much during this time. He usually only stops to attend our weekly meeting or Nadir's night to visit. Nadir makes a point to visit once a week. His usual day is Thursday. He likes for Erik to keep him updated on gossip circulating around the opera house. He often brings Erik supplies. Although lately with all that has been happening, it is much too dangerous to visit the market. That is assuming there is anything worth buying if you make the hazardous journey. If it were not for the black market the opera house would perhaps be using the rats caught by the rat catcher to feed us all."

Seeing the green tinge coming over Ariella's face she quickly exclaimed, "I am only joking Ariella. Erik would only allow the finest foods to grace his table." She kept the little tidbit to herself about Erik cooking and eating rats when he had first came to the opera house. She had brought him here after releasing him from that horrible cage at the fair. Once here she had no idea what to do with him. Being a young ballerina herself barely in her teens she was not able to provide for him every day. He had resorted to catching the rats. Better keep that a secret between Erik and herself.

The music increased in volume. Ariella paused to listen. Her eyes closed. The longer she kept her eyes closed the more it seemed she was floating. Matthew bumping into her side as he ran past her broke her concentration. Blinking she took a few quick steps to catch up to Antoinette. Julianna was holding Antoinette's hand skipping along beside her. She was humming to match the notes of the music they heard.

To see them both so happy clenched her heart with love for her brother and sister. Sometimes when she looked at them she could hardly breath with the emotions gripping her. They were the most precious things she had in this world. Whatever she had to do to keep them safe she would do willingly.

Coming to the end of the tunnel they stood looking across the water toward the oddest sight. There was a house sitting underground. A charming one story house with a picket fence across the front. It looked as if the back portion of the house was built into the rock wall. It was impossible to tell how big it actually was as one could not see the whole house from the outside.

"Isn't it impressive?" Antoinette had seen the startled look on their faces. She imagined she had looked the same when Erik had brought her down here about six months ago when he had finally finished. He had forbid her to come down until he told her it was time to see what he had accomplished over the year. To keep busy he had decided to build himself a house. Every convenience had been added just as any home above ground. Some things were even better than any above ground dwelling. The temperature stayed the same cool temperature year round. Erik always kept a fire going in all the fireplaces so the moisture in the air would be lessoned. He made himself fine furniture with his own hands. He had a working bath with hot and cold water. The toilet flushed. No messy chamber pots for Erik. Erik had tapped into an underground hot spring. This supplied him with endless amounts of hot water. He had also tapped into the gas lines so he could have gas lights as well as a gas stove.

Antoinette took a moment to note that the portcullis had not been lowered. The canal leading out through this tunnel had been the one Christine and Raoul used to leave Erik's domain that fateful night. Erik did not have the heart to look at that gate and remember what he had nearly done. He needed no other reminders as there were so many in every corner of the opera house. Antoinette went to the wall and pushed a stone. The resulting ringing brought Erik out of his house. He opened his front door wondering who it could be. Well there were two choices. Antoinette or Nadir. As it was not a day he expected to see either one he was a bit surprised. He was further amazed when he saw her three companions.

What the devil could the blasted woman be thinking bringing them down here? She obviously was not thinking. She had lost her mind. Or perhaps this was some dream he was having as he had not eaten or slept since yesterday.

"Well do not just stand there gaping. Come across and carry them back across. Come on Erik I do not have all day." Only Antoinette would dare speak to him in such a manner.

If he had known he was to have company he would have dressed a little better. He had his white shirt halfway unbuttoned to cool himself after playing strenuously for the better part of the morning. His black trousers hugged each muscle in his strong legs. The black boots rose to knee level. He had rolled back the sleeves of his shirt. Thank goodness he had bathed and put on clean clothes this morning. At least they would not have to hold their noses if they were near him.

Erik had automatically stepped forward into the water to do Antoinette's bidding. Midway he paused. Had she said carry? As in put his arms and hands on them. Her. He would be touching her intimately with her pressed tightly to his chest. Could he bare that? Damn right he could. With his steps coming a little quicker he strode across the foot deep water. Erik had chosen this part of the catacombs because unlike other parts in the underground this area was not bottomless. The whole area around his home was only one foot deep.

Reaching the other side he took the three steps necessary to stand in front of Antoinette. It was then he noticed not only were there three other people but they were carrying luggage as well. Or rather small satchels and burlap sacks. Did Antoinette wish him to take them somewhere? He ignored the little stab to his chest.

"Erik could you please carry their things across then come for them? When you have them across come back then we will have our discussion. Please do as I ask. It is important."

Not knowing what she had to say he bent to pick up their things. The little boy had been staring at him the whole time. He cocked his head and asked, "Are you a pirate? If you are one can we sail away with you? The Dragon Man is coming for us. You look like you could black his eye. Would you? I'll give you all the treasure I have found so far." He put his hands in his pockets beginning to remove the contents out a little at a time. When he had everything in his hands he held them out for inspection. He had two gold colored wooden buttons, a piece of blue colored ribbon, a glass button and a rock that sparkled. Proudly he held them out looking up at the tall man before him. His lips were spread in a wide grin.

"It's alright if you want to inspect them first. You don't know me but I wouldn't give you any old fake treasure." Placing all the items in one hand he began to show each one individually explaining its value. Holding out the clear glass button he assured Erik it was a diamond worth millions. The two gold buttons were gold nuggets worth more than he could count. The sparkling rock was not just any old rock. It was diamond encrusted. The ribbon was a necklace he was sure had belonged to some long dead Egyptian princess. If someone were to ask he could not have said how a necklace from an Egyptian princess had come to be laying on a seat in The Paris Opera House.

Erik looked at the items the little boy held out to him. When Erik had finished looking at the items presented in confusion Matthew looked expectantly up at him. The boy looked right at him. He seemed not to notice half Erik's face was covered by a mask. Other than to ask if he were a pirate he made no mention of it or looked as if he were frightened by the mask.

When Erik looked from Antoinette to Ariella they both wore expressions pleading for him to play along and not hurt the boy. This was all new to Erik. Other than Christine, Antoinette and Nadir he had never been close to anyone. He rarely spoke to anyone. Guests in his home were not something he had a lot of experience dealing with on a regular basis other than Nadir and Antoinette. This part of his realm was as far as Antoinette came since the day he had showed her through his home. She had always made him cross over to her when she needed to speak with him

Taking his offered treasures Erik said, "We can discuss business matters later. I must carry the luggage across first then the ladies. After I speak with Madame Giry we can negotiate over the price for my services. Is this agreeable?" To Erik's surprise the boy held out his hand in a businesslike manner. Not knowing what else to do he took it in his. His hand closed around that fragile little hand swallowing the much smaller hand in his larger one. With a nod of his head Matthew pumped their hands up and down a couple of times. Satisfied he released Erik's hand then whirled around once giving a loud whoop he picked up his belongings then splashed into the water with all the enthusiasm of the young. On the other side he dropped his belongings to the ground raising his hands in a sign of victory.

Erik gathered everything they had with them in his hands. They certainly travelled light. Reaching the other side he instructed the boy to stay put. He pointed to a bench that sat just back from the shore. The sternness in his voice rooted Matthew to the spot. Matthew sat. A feat that amazed the two women looking on.

Erik crossed back to the other side. Not knowing how to go about picking up the little girl he hesitated. What if he reached for her and she screamed? What if she turned tail and ran screaming down a tunnel getting lost or falling into one if his traps? What if she died in one of his traps? Every negative outcome ran through his mind. Erik's panic wiped the fact from his mind that all his traps were non-lethal now.

To his astonishment when he looked down she had her arms raised toward him. Her smile warmed a place only Christine had touched as a little girl. Looking into her eyes he saw the innocent purity one expects in the young. Something Erik doubted he had ever had. Bending over he placed the palm of his hands under her arms then lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She smelled of some sweet powdery fragrance. He inhaled deeply. He savoured her sweet innocence. This was as close as Erik thought he would get to having a child. For this brief moment he could pretend. Is this what father's felt as they carried their children to bed? It felt wonderful to hold her against his chest while she clung so trustingly to him. So few times in his life had anyone given him complete trust and acceptance.

If he thought the trip across with Julianna was a revelation he was in for a startling surprise when he carried Ariella across those few feet of water. His return to the other shore seemed a much greater distance. Or perhaps it was his dragging feet that made it seem so. He was reluctant to lay a hand on that little mouse. Not that his hands did not itch with need to do just that. It was the problem of control he had when he was within touching distance of her. He became all thumbs and stumbling feet. What if he disgraced himself by dropping her in the water? Or his feet became tangled in ...well became tangled in something?

Taking that last step that brought him to stand in front of her like a man taking the last step to the guillotine he held out his hand. Only one other woman had he ever held in his arms. His memory of that sweet torture rushed to the forefront on his brain as he felt Ariella's soft hand take his.

"Mademoiselle, with your permission?" Erik waited with his breath locked in his chest. When she nodded her head in assent the breath he had not realized he held in anticipation of her reply exhaled sharply from his strained lungs.

His right arm went around her back while he bent at the knees putting his left arm around the back of her knees. He scooped her up with a flourish of trailing skirts. Her arms went around his neck. She leaned forward to rest her face in the crook of his neck with her nose buried just below his right ear. Her breath tickled Erik's neck sending a shiver down his spine. Dear God if he made it across those miles of water with his sanity intact it would be a miracle. He was all too aware of the firm mounds pressing into his chest. By God's one time grace she did not seem to notice just how tightly she was pressed to his chest. Nor did she seem to be aware that he was able to feel each curve intimately as she pressed against him.

Erik felt her inhale deeply. Please God do not tell me I forgot to wash behind my ears. Was that tender lips brushing his neck? No, that was an impossibility. Feeling what he would have sworn was the tip of a tongue he nearly stumbled. He was projecting his own desires onto her. His arms tightened in reflex before he could stop them. If he turned his head just slightly his lips would be pressed into her sweet fragrant hair just inches from that tempting delectable skin behind her ear. Did he dare take such liberties? If he were careful perhaps she might not notice or if she did she would assume it was an accidental brushing of his lips against her.

Erik would not have been so concerned about whether or not she would notice any liberties he took if he could hear her thoughts at that moment.

Never had she smelled anything so intoxicating. His arms were as strong as she had imagined them to be. Indeed she had envisioned far too many times how strong those arms would be wrapped around her. The first few errant fantasies she had waved aside as the normal response to any virile handsome man. When her mind continued to fall into daydreams about him she had to confess to being as infatuated as Meg. Why fight it? They were her fantasies and no one would know unless she told them. Oh, and what fantasies she gave free rein as he held her carrying her closely tucked against him. Her body had a will of its own. It seemed to crave the feel of his skin against her lips. Before she knew what she was going to do her lips were nuzzling into his neck. Her wayward tongue could not resist a taste of that tempting little spot just behind his ear.

She allowed herself a few seconds to enjoy the gesture before she snapped back to reality. She jerked her head back as if pulled sharply by a marionette pulling his puppet's strings. She did not have the courage to meet his eyes. What if he knew what she had done? Well of course he would realize. Unless he had suddenly been cursed with paralysis he had to feel her nuzzling his neck. Perhaps he would put it down to an accidental brushing of lips as she moved her head. That would account for a brief brush of lips but nothing could explain the nuzzling of her lips into the crook of his neck or the wet swipe of her tongue. The heat of embarrassment flowed into her cheeks. She felt as if she had gone too close to a fire. In a sense she had. She needed to get a grip on her libido now before she made a complete fool of herself.

After what seemed a long stretch of minutes but was in reality only a little less than a minute Erik stepped onto the opposite shore. He bent down allowing her feet to touch ground then recover her footing before he released her. With seeming reluctance he withdrew his arms. She was free to move. She raised her head to look into his face. Her intention had been to thank him for his assistance across the water. Once her eyes locked into his neither moved nor spoke. Neither seemed to notice the slow steps they took toward each other. Closer they came together. Another step would bring them into physical contact. Contact both seemed to welcome.

"Erik I do not have all day. I need to get back so I can inform everyone what our story is to be. Come on don't dawdle about. Some of us do not have the luxury of time to spend doing as we please." Standing with hands on her hips she waited for him to step back from Ariella then come back across the water to her. From what she had just witnessed it would seem prudent to leave Erik with a few warnings. Not that she was against their attraction. In fact that had been her objective to bring them together before her uncle came.

It would seem the embers had been stoked with a little help from her, Antoinette observed as she watched the little drama in front of her. She would just need to remind him that Ariella was an innocent young woman who would be under his care. If his disastrous affair with Christine had taught him nothing else it showed him that deceit and force were not conducive to creating a successful romance. All she could do was offer advice. It was up to them to heed it or not. Erik had always done as he pleased anyway. If he got the courage to pursue Ariella nothing would stand in his way. On further reflection Antoinette thought it might not be so bad if something of an intimate nature did occur. God knows Erik was in need of it and Ariella needed to know that intimacy was not something to fear. Her one and only experience with that horrible man could not have left her with a good impression of how intimacy really was between two people who cared for one another.

Erik reached the shore then stood in front of Antoinette with his arms folded. His forehead was creased with a frown marring his handsome face. He reminded Antoinette of a scowling hero in the romance novel she kept hidden under her pillow. Her love of romance was one secret between only her and the bookshop owner where she ordered her books.

"Well explain to me why I have been invaded. Why do I now have three uninvited guests staring holes in my back? He glanced over his shoulder and indeed the three of them were looking intently across the lake. Ariella had a hand on the shoulder of each child. Her gaze seemed to be locked in his direction. For some unknown reason his palms began to sweat. Hoping she would not notice her rubbed them down the legs of his trousers.

"I did not know where else to take them. Yesterday that man, Monsieur Etienne Dubois, came looking for Ariella, Matthew and Julianna. He claims to be her fiancée."

Feeling an uncomfortable restriction in his chest he turned away from Antoinette to look across at the three other occupants of his underground kingdom. Sucking in a deep sustaining breath he said, "Well let them return to him. Let him house and feed them. They are not my concern. Why bring them here if he is willing to have them?"

"Erik do you remember I told you about their uncle when they first arrived?" He nodded although he did not truly remember as his attention had been focused on the little mouse walking around the stage at the time. How could he admit that without admitting his interest in her? Was he interested? Perhaps later he should consider his feelings then examine them more closely.

Antoinette continued, "I did not know for sure until yesterday how dangerous her situation really was in his house. I had suspected but had no concrete proof."

Antoinette's reluctance to continue irritated Erik. He snapped a little harshly, "Well what the hell happened? Get on with it woman before what hair I have turns grey."

"Erik," she reprimanded. "Do not be rude. After I got that horrible man to leave with the promise to allow him to look around the opera house under the guise of wanting to contribute financially, he left with the promise he would return on Monday. He hopes to find something to lead him to Ariella. That man has more interest in Ariella than an uncle should have. Now he claims to be her fiancée.

When she questioned his claim as a family member he removed the children hiding them from her to extract her agreement to marry him. Before he had removed the children from the house he attacked Ariella in her room. Only the intervention of Matthew saved her. A few mornings later she awoke to find they had been sent away. She had to bribe a servant to help her escape while also rescuing the children."

Erik could feel the rage begin toward the man he had never even met build. He had dared to lay an unkind lecherous hand on Ariella. Erik swore if he ever met the man he would end his ability to be intimate with anyone. He no longer took lives but he sure as hell never promised Nadir or Antoinette he would not maim or torture a deserving person.

"Not having much she was looking for employment when she came here. Ariella and the children are frightened of him. With all the problems in Paris the plight of three orphans is not the most important issue at hand. Even if she had been able to find the proof she needed it would be hard to obtain justice. Even in the best of times women as you know are second class citizens when a man is involved. They would side with him on principle.

I thought the safest place would be with you. Only a handful of people know how to get to your home. I will not be talking nor will Nadir. As Christine and Raoul are not likely to meet the man there is little chance for them to tell what they know of your home. So are you willing to have them?"

Erik did not want to seem overly eager. The thought of anyone touching Ariella in any way angered him. That the man used the children in such a way had his hands searching for his Punjab lasso again. Then there was the fact that she had left him little options.

Considering she had brought them down with their luggage then had him take them and their luggage to the other side of the lake he thought her question was asked to give him a semblance of having a choice. The decision had been made before she stepped foot in the first tunnel. His mind raced. Where would they sleep? Since he had gotten rid of his coffin or rather stored it in an unused room with all his Christine memories he had little to offer other than the swan bed. Dear God! He turned quickly to make sure they were still standing there.

How mortifying it would be if she were to enter his bedroom and see what had occupied his thoughts as he lay down on the bed before taking up residence on his organ bench. Vividly the drawings of her came to mind. His imagination had run ramped when he put the first stroke of charcoal to paper. What his mind had thought and his hand created he would not wish to share with anyone. Nor would he wish for them to see the evidence of how he had used those drawings to fuel the fantasies he had created while he relieved the tension in his body in the only way open to him. Why had he not thrown everything in the trash? Usually he was meticulous to the point of obsession when keeping his home and his person clean.

Backing away from Antoinette he stumbled almost falling to his backside. He recovered quickly saying, "Yes, yes. Of course they must stay. I just need to straighten a few things before settling them into my room. Pardon me Antoinette for my haste. I will come later this evening to speak with you further about this matter. Until later Antoinette." He turned treading with broad steps across the water reaching the other side much quicker than before.

Having reached the shore he faced his three houseguests. All three had a welcoming smile. He felt his lips twitch. Catching himself, he tightened his lips while gruffly saying, "Please come this way."

He bowed with a sweep of his hand to usher them through his front door. Only one other person had been in his new home since he had shown Antoinette what he had accomplished. Nadir visited him once a week. Conveniently it was Thursday the day after he saw Antoinette each week. Erik had not been able to decide if he wanted to keep abreast of all that went on in the theatre Erik ruled or if Nadir's interest was in Antoinette. He suspected it was the latter. Nadir had his eye on Antoinette ever since they had met years ago after Erik had returned from Persia. Nadir had followed Erik to France a few years after Erik had returned to the opera house.

Upon entering his living room he said, "Wait here one moment. I will show you where you are to stay when I return."

"Monsieur Erik...," she said before he interrupted her.

"Later Mademoiselle. I won't be but a few moments. Please just Erik." Like a graceless oaf he stumbled up the three steps to the hall leading to the other rooms. Landing on his palms he pushed himself to his feet. He stood while brushing himself off. Tugging on his shirt sleeves he continued on his quest. Going to his room he began gathering all the things he wanted no one to see.

Erik no longer lived in the sparse lair of a few years ago. Upon his return he had cleared out all the mess left by the mob. He had built himself a real home. A white picket fence stood in front of his home. Two windows faced the front toward the lake. Those two windows were in his living room. He had a real door with a brass door knocker. Antoinette and Nadir had both asked why a door knocker? His reply was "because I want one".

The right side of the hall had two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bathroom separated the two bedrooms. His bedroom was the large one in the front. The smaller one was at the end of the hall. Nothing was in that room other than a few items Erik had kept from his travels. It was also where his old couch and a chair with a footstool resided. Both very much the worse for wear but adequate for sleeping if the need arose. On the opposite side of the hall was his library across from his room. His music room was next to his library then at the end of the hall was the door that led to his wine cellar.

He had built a modern kitchen. Tapping into the gas lines of the opera house he had gas lamps throughout the house and a gas stove in his kitchen. His pantry was filled with many canning jars of food from his estate outside of Paris. He had yet to stay one night in the place. He had thought Christine might share it with him. That was not to be. Now he did not have the urgency to leave the opera house he had a few years ago.

His discovery of the invention of dry ice had made it easier to keep things cold. Although the lake was extremely cold in places because of underground springs he much preferred to have things closer to hand.

He had installed a modern bathroom with a flushing toilet. No more chamber pots. The waste fed directly into the sewer system in use by the opera house. His home had hot and cold running water. There was a hot spring that ran into a back chamber of his home. Luckily this one did not have the odour of sulphur as many others in France did. A large tub imported from Italy took up much of his bathroom. He had installed a sink along with the toilet. Cupboards lined one wall. All built and installed by himself. Every bit of furniture in the house had been built with Erik's own hands. What else did he have to do with his time?

He no longer slept in a coffin as he used the swan bed Christine had slept in. All her pictures, clothing, shoes, and undergarments went into a vault in the library. His coffin he had been shoved in there as well. The only thing left of Christine was the bed. He could not bring himself to destroy it or shove it away in the dark room. He needed the comfort of that one place she had been in his home and known peace.

All his rooms had a fireplace. The chimneys he had channelled to the pipes leading from the coal boiler. The smoke of his fires mixed with the black smoke of the opera house.

Erik had hired men wanting to leave the country quickly. Once he no longer needed help he had purchased tickets on a ship leaving for America. He had waited all night to make sure the men he had escorted on the ship left with it the next morning. If not he would have used his Punjab lasso.

At the end of his hallway was the cavern he used for his wine cellar. Thousands of bottles of France's best wine rested on the shelves in his wine cellar. He had a library with many shelves filled with books.

Glancing around his bedroom one last time then getting to his knees to assure himself nothing had fallen under the bed he stood then made his way to dump all but the drawings in the trash in the library. He had no wish to embarrass himself taking the evidence of his debauchery to the kitchen. The drawings he put in the vault behind the stone wall. He had knocked down a portion of the wall so he could install a door. Having opened the door to his memories he stood momentarily transfixed drowning in the swirling sea of his past pain. The pain had lessoned somewhat but the ache was still there. He had debated whether or not to destroy the mannequin. In the end he had shoved it into the vault with everything else. Now Ariella had a place in his secret vault of wishes and dreams. That's all they really were. Just things he longed to have but never would attain.

He had taken a few steps toward his living room when he remembered the sheets. Had he? He could not remember. At times he was a little boisterous and had been known to be careless in his moment of release. Better to be sure than be mortified later. He stripped the sheets off the bed. Silky pillow cases followed. A new set quickly replaced the old. Straightening the pillows, blankets and covers he stood back. He emptied a couple of drawers. He dumped those items on the couch in the spare bedroom. Later he could remove his clothing from the wardrobe.

Not being able to see anything wrong he left to rejoin his guests. As soon as his foot hit the last step the little mice ran to him. The girl grabbed his hand swinging it between them as she smiled up at him. Erik was at a loss. What did one do with children? He had never been this close to a child before other than Christine and for a short time Meg. Riza, Nadir's son had been an all too brief acquaintance. In truth ha had not had physical contact with more than a handful of people his entire life.

"So what do you have to eat? I'm starving. Julianna is too. Aren't you Julianna? Where is the best place to hunt for treasure? You haven't found it all have you? Do you like Ariella? You know, I think you should marry her. Of course not right away."

Ariella shocked by Matthew's suggestion loudly exclaimed, "Matthew Michael Hartford."

"Well why not?" he asked as he approached her. He knew he was in for it when she used his whole name. Might as well be done in after saying all he had on his mind.

"I heard you and Meg and you said..."Here he was stopped by Ariella's hand over his mouth. The look on her face warned him danger was ahead if he continued. Being an intelligent boy he decided to keep those ideas and thoughts between him and Julianna. Grown ups were so difficult sometimes.

Ariella removed her hand and he turned back to Erik saying, "I'll bet The Dragon Man would not touch Ariella if he saw you. You look pretty strong. Are you?" Coming to the end of questions, at least while he caught his breath Matthew took Erik's hand the stretched his other hand out to touch Erik's upper arm. His small hand squeezed Erik's muscle. Seeming impressed he nodded his head then scampered off toward the upper level to explore his new domain.

Julianna holding his hand still gazed up at him as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. By the tight grip she had on his hand she did not intend to release him any time soon. She seemed to be content just to hold his hand while looking up at him with adoring eyes. In her mind he was God, St. Nicholas and a gallant knight all combined into one man. He was going to protect them from Uncle Etienne.

It seemed as if no one was going to break the silence. Taking the initiative Erik asked Ariella to follow him. With Juliana's hand in his he led Ariella to his bedroom opening the door with a proud look on his face. "This is my bedroom. You Mademoiselle may sleep here with your sister. The boy and I can bunk down in the spare bedroom. I have plenty of blankets. He can make do until I can get a couple of beds down here. There is a comfortable couch in there and a chair with an ottoman that can be made into a temporary bed."

"Please call me Ariella. This is Julianna and my brother is Matthew. I hate to impose in this manner. Please, you keep your room. The children and I can make ourselves comfortable in the other bedroom."

"Mademoiselle, uh, Ariella, Antoinette would chew me up and spit me out if I allowed you to sleep in anything other than my bed." Both of them realized that could be taken in the wrong context if one did not know he was offering the bed without himself as a fellow occupant. Her brother interrupting bless him saved them from further embarrassment.

"I knew it. Madame Giry is a dragon lady. I've been watching her but I haven't seen any smoke. Not like with Uncle Etienne. I caught him red handed. I bet Madame Giry could spit fire if she wanted. Do you know she told me no one who knows what the consequences are has lived to tell about them? You better watch out for her. I don't think she's bad just a little grouchy."

"Matthew," Ariella reprimanded in her most disapproving voice.

"Well can I help it if she's a dragon with a crabby disposition?"

"Matthew, Madame Giry is not a dragon lady. You will refrain from voicing such silly notions especially in her presence. Is that understood?"

"But she...His voice tapered off when her face took on the look. Best leave things as they were. He didn't want Ariella scaring Monsieur Erik before he got to know her.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," he mumbled sullenly.

"Yes what."

'Yes ma'am I understand."

Erik asked Matthew to follow him so he could show him where he could put his things and where he would be sleeping. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were out of earshot Erik whispered, "I too used to think she was a dragon lady. Sometimes I still do."

With those few words Erik became Matthews's hero, The Dragon Slayer. The man he was willing to give his sister to if he wanted her. He already knew Ariella was in love with Monsieur Erik. Yuck.

Having everyone settled to his satisfaction he brought out some fruit, cheese and bread. He had a little milk. He went to the pool of cold water just off the kitchen. He had carved a basin in the rocks that he allowed an underground spring to flow into the basin. The overflow ran into a hole in the floor that eventually led out to the lake. The temperature was so cold it was not comfortable for bathing but for drinking or keeping things that needed to be kept cold such as milk or butter it was perfect. A small hollowed out compartment behind this basin served as his meat locker. He used the dry ice but still kept much of his food that would spoil in the frigid water to keep it fresh. Erik had every comfort of any home above ground and some that they did not.

He was always scanning through the newspapers or reading published articles by scientists and inventors. Several ideas they had been toying with he had already implemented in his home. He had read about dry ice. He was using it to keep things cold in the room off the kitchen he used for his experiments. He was working on getting ice to form. He had succeeded. Now he wanted to know how long it would last without melting. The temperature in the room was not easily controlled. That was his goal. To be able to make the room any temperature with minor adjustments as needed.

He had several estates outside of Paris. The one he got all his food from was the only one that had a full staff. Erik's cook who he only met when he hired her sent him canned fruits and vegetables at the end of each growing season. He had enough food to feed ten times ten if rationed properly. Since for the most part it was only himself with occasionally giving Antoinette provisions he could live for a few years on what he had in his home now. Erik had a surplus of flour, sugar, tea and coffee. Some he had taken from the opera house kitchens. Some he had purchased when he heard of the disturbances that would likely take place. It paid to have contacts with the less scrupulous underbelly of Paris. They knew what was to come before the ordinary citizens did.

Erik lived a very comfortable if lonely life until now. Now he had three house guests. One he was attracted to, as he had not been since Christine. Could this mean the ache of her loss had lessoned? It still pained him when he thought of her lying in the arms of her young lover while he rotted down here alone. Well now he was no longer alone.

Could she share his feelings? It had felt as if she did. When Nadir came he would ask his advice how to pursue her without making a fool of himself if she had no interest in him. Once playing the besotted fool was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
Conquered or Surrendered?**

Monsieur Dubois had returned on Monday insisting on being shown every room including all closets. Antoinette had taken him around the whole of the opera house. Some areas she made him walk over twice. He never knew the difference. Erik had followed the whole time. he had to restrain himself from leaping out from the shadows then wrapping his hands around that puny neck of that swine. Monsieur Dubois had left with the promise to return. He had not specified if he would return as a patron or as a man searching for a missing woman and two children.

A week had gone by in a flurry of adjustments for all of them. The hardest thing for Erik was surrendering his privacy. Not that he didn't enjoy each moment with them. He just could find no place to do as he had always done when the need arose. Frustration was making him irritable. When he made Julianna cry the broken look in her eyes accompanied by quivering lips and huge tears rolling down her face had almost made him grovel at her feet for forgiveness.

He had won Juliana's forgiveness by making her a doll house for her to play with. He had even made miniature furniture. The hug and kiss on the cheek had been worth all the lost sleep and splinters in his fingers from carving out tiny pieces of furniture.

The time spent on this project was a welcome distraction. His mind told him he had to stay away form Ariella but his body urged him closer to her whenever they were in a room together. He was sure she was beginning to think him strange. A whole room to sit in or stand in and he seemed to be in whatever corner she occupied. It was becoming damn irritating.

It was all Ariella's fault. All this upset was her doing. Going from room to room leaving her scent clinging to everything. Her laughter rang out at all hours of the day while she amused the children. The thought of her in his bed just a few feet chased away any hope of sleep until he was so tired he passed out from necessity. She cooked mouth watering meals. Mended his socks. Sewed on his lost buttons. Cleaned every surface until they shone brightly while reflecting the candle light. Damned if she did not behave like a wife while he did not have the privileges of a husband.

The hours she spent in the opera house although less than before she had come to live with him were enough to make hi miss her when she was not present. If not for Matthew constantly dragging him to one tunnel or another digging for treasure he was sure was just a few feet down, Erik would have been pacing around his home waiting for Ariella to return. It was ridiculous. How had she taken hold of his life so quickly?

Nadir had not come last Thursday as he had been ill. If he had come Erik could have gotten advice from him. He dared not speak to Antoinette about such a personal matter. Not that he would bring up that subject with her anyway. Women did not have that issue in quite the same way men did. Men on the other hand were born to perform in this manner. It was not any fault of his that he had to resort to self gratification. Now Erik had the problem of when and where. With so many in his household he never knew when someone would enter a room. He hesitated to use the bathroom as the length of his stay in that room may cause questions. For a man who professed to be a genius he was stymied.

If a solution did not present itself soon he would be travelling down the tunnels in search of privacy. Release was becoming an issue of paramount proportions.

Another thought had him scurrying around in a whirlwind of activity. Antoinette had reminded him that Christmas was only three weeks away. Normally this would not have made a bit of difference to him but this year he had guests. There would someone waking up when he did to share the morning. He would share his first Christmas breakfast. His first Christmas period. Not knowing all that was required he consulted Antoinette.

She advised him on everything he would need. Antoinette had told him that they were a little sad because they thought they would not be having their usual Christmas. Not wanting to force him into anything Ariella had not mentioned it. She had planned to quietly give the children their gifts the sneak his onto his desk. She had not wanted to leave him out but also did not want to disrupt his routine any more than it already was.

When Antoinette asked him why he had been so irritable he had looked at her blandly. What could he say? There is a young woman in my house driving me insane with unfulfilled desires? That he had resorted to sneaking away down darkened tunnels to find a little release from his frustrations? Should he tell her he dreamed each night of Ariella in his arms doing the most sensually stimulating things to him? Not bloody likely.

Erik settled for the explanation that he was having trouble with one of his compositions. If God were in the mood to discipline Erik he would strike Erik down for the colossal lie that he had just told. Never had his music flowed so sweetly. When he finished he did not have the urge to play on forcing music into his fingers. He had other things to do. He had a family. Or at least as close to a family as he could ever hope to have. As much as he lost when they came he gained ten times more. Erik considered it a fair trade. One he would make again even if given the chance to change things.

On a less happy note Christine and Raoul would be sharing Christmas dinner with them. He had no clue why Antoinette had agreed to this. Could he sit at the same table as that boy and not want to rip his eyes out? Just thinking about him made Erik try to remember what he had done with his Punjab lasso.

Could he be in the same room as Christine and not want to whisk her away once more to convince her she should be his? He had worshipped her as he had no other. Leaving Antoinette's room he had gone to the roof to think. Perhaps that had not been the best choice. As soon as he stepped out onto the roof memories flooded into his mind weakening him. He fell to his knees as pain stabbed into him. The wounds felt as fresh as though just opened.

He relived each kiss Christine and her young lover had shared as he hid behind the statue watching. Each tender caress pushed the dagger further into his bleeding heart. Their tender words robbed him of the ability to move. He had stood frozen with his life draining down into the freshly fallen snow just as if he had actually been stabbed. The wound could not have been any more maiming. The cuts could not have bled any more than they had as he heard their profession of love and their pledge to be together. In those moments he had felt as if he had indeed been dying. What brought him back had been the growing hatred and need for revenge. If Erik had not clung to his hatred he would have laid down and died while the falling snow had covered his body in a blanket of white.

Wiping his eyes to remove the tears he had not known he shed he stood up. Gathering himself together Erik straightened his clothes. He had things he had to do. He had a family that would be needing a Christmas and damn it he would give them one they would not forget. He had already made arrangements with Antoinette to have the three of them go to her room for tea and conversation so he could get the tree into his lair without them seeing it. As soon as Erik knew when it would be delivered he would let Antoinette know.

Nadir would be shocked to see him. Not only was it not Thursday but it was daylight. He was going to be presenting himself on Nadir's doorstep to whisk him away for a shopping trip around Paris.

An hour later Erik knocked on the door to Nadir's flat. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame crossing his legs at the ankles. He pulled out his pocket watch. He unclipped the chain so he could twirl the chain around. He knocked again. If Nadir were not at home and he had risked his life and limb for nothing Erik decided he may just go to the Counts home and pay him and his new family a visit. Trying as hard as he might he could not envision himself strangling that twit. Perhaps because Raoul now had a child and it would not be right to deprive a child of his father.

The door rattling brought his attention back to the opening door. To say the man before Erik was surprised was an understatement. Nadir blinked several times as if to clear his vision. If Erik had not stepped forward forcing him to move back he was sure Nadir would have closed the door thinking he was hallucinating.

"Erik! By all that's holy has Madame or someone dear to you passed? Has the opera fallen? What have you done? I thought we agreed after the last fiasco you would change your ways? Come in before the whole neighbourhood sees you." He pulled Erik into the apartment by gripping his left arm. He stepped out looking both ways then stepped back into his apartment then shut the door with a loud click.

"I am so glad you have so much faith in me Nadir. I hate to disappoint you but none of those things have happened. Do you remember Antoinette's assistant, Ariella?" Erik looked at the man in front of him. Nadir had not changed much in the intervening years since his arrival in Paris. His black hair was just beginning to show a sprinkling of grey. From some Anglican ancestor he had inherited light blue eyes. A thin moustache grew across his upper lip. His chin sported a beard trimmed neatly. He was a tall man although Erik stood three or four inches taller. The man never seemed to deviate one ounce in his weight even while indulging in the Parisian pastries he had come to enjoy since coming to France.

Nadir was as close to being a friend as Erik would ever have. He was Erik's only male acquaintance. That boy did not count. Even if he were to be considered as an enemy no longer Erik could never call him friend.

"Pretty young woman with beautiful blue eyes, an alluring figure smells of the most wonderful heavenly scent known to man? Yes I remember her. Who would not after once meeting her?"

Erik had not expected him to give such a detailed response. Maybe he should watch Nadir when he came to the house next week. He couldn't imagine Nadir doing anything inappropriate but who's to say he could not seduce her with words? Nadir was a reasonably handsome man. He was only a few years older than Antoinette. He had money to provide for a family. Erik could not say with certainty as he was a man therefore he was not objective but he thought women may find Nadir an attractive proposition.

"If you remember her you will remember her troubles. It seems things were worse than we first thought. Her uncle had acted in an inappropriate manner just before Ariella left. The man who once claimed to be her uncle is now claiming to be her fiancée. He came to the opera house looking for her. He has men searching for her. One of them must have seen her and the children on one of their outings. Antoinette thought it best if they came to stay with me. Monsieur Dubois came on Monday looking from top to bottom. He will more than likely return. If it were me looking for her I know I would move heaven and earth to find her."

Nadir looked at Erik with speculation clouding his eyes. So Erik has not only allowed a woman into his domain but two children as well. The old Erik would have ranted and raved. Refused them sanctuary. No one would have been allowed to live with him other than Christine. Nadir tried to recall his recent conversation with Erik. As he recalled they did not speak without references to Ariella. Her name cropped up at least once on every occasion. Erik did not refer to Ariella by her by her given name. He always called her Little Mouse. Now he calls her Ariella. Her given name. Not Mademoiselle.

He had always pretended not to remember her name. Nadir had mispronounced it one time and Erik had corrected him. Perhaps there was more here than Nadir had at first thought? He had suspected Erik might have an infatuation with her then dismissed it as he continued to rant and rave about Raoul and Christine. More so since Christine had given birth. Now he was not so sure he had not been right. Erik may not even be aware of his attraction himself, or willing to admit it as that would mean he had to give up on his dream of Christine some day miraculously coming back to him. If nothing else Erik was a very stubborn man. Erik hated to admit defeat. His philosophy was if a person persevered long enough things would work out as they should. How Erik could hold such a belief after all his life's disappointments was a mystery Nadir hoped to solve one day.

"So what does all of this have to do with you having braved being scorched and burned by the sun?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You rarely come out during the daylight hours. I have often wondered if that odd manuscript you gave me to read from that acquaintance you met in England a few years ago had been based it on you. Everything seems to fit. Your dislike of daylight. You have been known to sleep in a coffin. Your cape at times looks similar to the wings of a bat. One could be forgiven for thinking that young man had used you combined with Vlad the Impaler as models for his character. I wonder if that will ever be published? I can not imagine it becoming popular. Much too gory for the normal person's taste. So what is so important it brings you out in the open banging on my door?"

"As I have said Ariella and her siblings have come to stay with me. Antoinette had reminded me that Christmas is just a couple of weeks away. I wish to purchase gifts. If possible I would like to get a tree and some sort of decorations. I know how things are on the streets of Paris lately but if we are careful we should be able to accomplish what needs to be done. Surely for the holidays hostilities can be put aside? Just in case I suggest we stick to those merchants we have always dealt with. If we can not find all we need I am sure with the promise of a hefty fee everything can be obtained."

"Erik am I to understand you will be celebrating a holiday you have professed to hate for years? A holiday you consider sentimental foolishness? Not only with a tree but presents?" The obvious astonishment in Nadir's voice angered Erik just a bit. What did Nadir think? He was some sort of ogre who could not change his ways?

"I have never declared at any time I hated the holiday. Well at least not out loud. I hated being alone during the holiday. As I will have an abundance of company I plan to make it enjoyable for everyone. If you can spare the time you may come as well as Darius. By the way where has he gone? I expected him to open the door giving me a dressing down for coming to your home risking someone seeing you with the dreaded Opera Ghost."

"Darius has been called home to take care of some family business. His father has passed. As the only male relative he is responsible for control of his families financial needs as well as making arrangements for their personal care. He has three sisters he must find husbands for. I wished him luck with that issue. With the independent nature of those three modern women he will not find it easy to pass them to another. His father made a grave error when he allowed them to attend school in England and Paris. Too many western ideas infiltrated their minds."

"Nadir I had not realized you were such an arrogant man. Do you really believe a woman should not have the same rights as a man?"

"I did not say that. What I said was that is how he looks at things. How all the men in our country look at life. I have had a rather more eclectic upbringing considering my great-grandfather and great-grandmother were French. My mother was the only daughter of my grandfather Pierre Marchant, who went to work as the palace advisor. She met and married my father Shazid Khan. You did not know this did you? Ha! Imagine knowing something the great Erik, Phantom of the Opera does not know?" Taking note of Erik's changing demeanour Nadir thought it wise to curtail his teasing. One could poke the tiger only so much before a paw came flashing out to shred an unsuspecting prey.

Having consented to accompany Erik on this shopping expedition Nadir insisted Erik must take him to tea at the end of the day as his reward.

Several hours later the two men were standing in front of the woman that had made all of the clothing Erik had ordered for Christine. Antoinette had been able to assist him at that time. Facing this woman who asked him to describe the woman needing the garments was a daunting proposition. Julianna was not the problem. The problem was Ariella. How did one give measurements for a woman not knowing the precise details of her figure? Erik could have given them almost to the last quarter inch. He did not want to give any details of her figure out loud to this woman. Nadir and this woman might think him perverted to be able to describe within half an inch a woman who for all intents and purposes was a stranger.

Nadir, like the coward he was stepped back when Erik gave him a beseeching look. Erik's muttered "coward" under his breath made Nadir smile. He wanted no part in describing a young woman's particulars to another woman. Discussing women among men was one thing. Even comparing or admitting out loud certain attributes were acceptable. Speaking of such things to a woman was not something he could bring himself to do. If he had to wear the banner of coward so be it. It was worth Erik's disdain to watch him struggle and flounder trying to delicately explain Ariella's exquisite frame.

"Well monsieur?" Madame Clarisse asked. She looked from Nadir to Erik. Finally settling on Erik as she remembered him from a couple years ago. Such a generous customer one did not forget. She had been surprised when she had learned he was making purchases for a little girl and her sister. The masked man's young lover had flown away with the young Vicomte. She knew she was correct about this one. He may hide something quite unpleasant but what one could see, Tres manifique. What a man.

"Well she is...well let me see. I believe she comes to about right here," Erik measured to the middle of his chest.

"Her bosom Monsieur?"

"Well...ah...I think...she has..." He could go no further. His throat felt as if a strong hand were squeezing his vocal cords.

He looked to Nadir for assistance only to have him say, "Yes Erik?" She has what exactly?" That damn man was enjoying his discomfort far too much for Erik's peace of mind.

"Is the mademoiselle boyish, mediocre, or voluptuous?" asked Madame Clarise hoping to assist him a little. She jumped when in unison both men exclaimed, "Voluptuous."

Erik turned his head to scowl at Nadir. Did the damn man peruse her figure with such a close eye he could state what her attributes were? Erik's eyes now meeting the sheepish look of Nadir scowled a warning. It clearly stated he would be watching Nadir at the next meeting with Ariella carefully.

Choosing the fabric for the dresses he ordered to have made for Ariella was much easier than deciding how ample her bosom's were or how wide her shoulders were. God in his mercies saw fit to grant Erik the lightest ease in his embarrassment by not requiring knowledge of how wide her hips were. If Madame had asked for that Erik had decided he would leave the shop and send Antoinette back later. When Madame asked if he would care to select mademoiselle's undergarments and stockings an emphatic "No!" resounded from both gentlemen at the same time. He would trust her impeccable taste. The order was placed for shoes and winter coats as well. The mink fur trimmed cashmere coat he chose for Ariella was beautiful. Quite expensive compared to what she was used to but well worth the price. He purchased a tan hand muff to match the coat. Juliana's was a dark blue trimmed in black rabbit fur.

Overhearing Erik and Nadir discussing trees and decorations she volunteered her grandson to purchase the tree then deliver it as he did all Erik's purchases. He would meet Erik at eight tomorrow with the tree and decorations. Madame assured him she would oversee those purchases personally.

Erik placed his order for new shoes for both ladies. The boot maker made special concessions as Erik was such a generous customer. The shoes would be ready the twenty-third. Ariella was to have a pair of satin slippers to match each dress. Julianna would receive the same. He guessed what size boots Matthew and the ladies would need. If they were a little big he could wear an extra pair of socks. After all he did live deep underground near a freezing lake.

Having taken Nadir to have his promised tea the two men went back to shopping afterward. Surprisingly hardly anyone seemed to notice the fact that Erik did not remove his cloak's hood after sitting at the table. His request for the farthest corner was met with an unblinking eye. Everyone had their own troubles and concerns with Christmas so close. They noticed his fine clothes and fat roll of bills. Their eyes glowed when they heard the jingle of all the coins in his purse. Most thought Nadir was his servant. That also contributed to how Erik was treated by all the merchants. They preferred to have his money rather than his identity.

They passed a jewelry store. The display caught Erik's eye. The diamond was small surrounded by pearls. He cold picture how it would look nestled right between her creamy white breasts. The earrings would only add to her natural sparkle. Not questioning the appropriateness of a man purchasing jewellery for a woman he was not courting or engaged to did not cross Erik's mind. While in the shop he purchased pearl earrings for Antoinette. Small diamond earrings for Meg. For Julianna he chose a rose carved from ivory.

Nadir did not comment merely raised his brows in question which Erik chose to ignore. Next came the toy shop. There were too many dolls to choose from. Erik chose four of the prettiest. For Matthew he bought carved soldiers and horses. His eye caught sight of a large boat. Not a pirate ship but to a small boy with an imagination it could be a pirate ship. A spyglass would add to the illusion. Deciding against the purchase of a sword Erik decided he would carve a wooden one himself.

On the pretence of needing to place an order with the bake shop he frequented when in need of bread or sweets Erik told Nadir to wait as it would only take a minute to place his order. Having left Nadir outside he placed a standing order for a half dozen pastries to be delivered once a week over the next year at the address of Nadir Khan. One missed delivery and Erik would return requesting the reason why without making any further payments. Fixing the man with his most frightening Phantom expression the man assured him Nadir's pastries would take precedence over anyone else even if there was a shortage of ingredients. Which there was quite frequently these days.

Nadir had been watching Erik all day. The man was more involved with this family than a mere host. Erik whether he knew it or not had made a commitment to them. With time perhaps one stronger than his commitment to the little soprano. The trip out in the daylight was the most telling of all evidence presented. Nadir could only hope Erik would surrender his heart completely in time. He was well on his way. Nadir ended the day more optimistic than when they had started.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season so far. I am glad I have had favorable reactions to my Christmas offering. I wrote this over a year ago. Thanks for all the encouragement in your reviews for those who took the time to leave one. I know this is a little sappy and predictable but hey, it's Christmas, give me a break. We need sweet and sappy sometimes.**

**Chapter Seven  
A Close Encounter**

The morning Erik met Madame Clarisse's grandson, Pierre, Antoinette asked Erik's three houseguests to have an early breakfast with her so they could catch up on events since they were last together. She had not seen Matthew or Julianna in over a week. Antoinette also used this as an excuse to get them out of Erik's way so he could arrange his surprise for them.

Everyone contributed to the conversation eagerly with Erik being the main topic of discussion.. So much had been happening. Each one had Erik in the forefront of their minds for different reasons. Although the females had similar reasons for their admiration of him it was clear to Antoinette that Ariella's was beyond mere infatuation or admiration. She was in love with Erik or at least well on her way to being so. If Ariella could look into a mirror when she spoke of Erik she would see how her eyes shown with deep emotion just to speak about him brought to her face. Julianna's was the innocent infatuation of hero worship. It became apparent she thought Erik was the smartest, handsomest, most talented person in the whole world. Considering her world was limited to the opera house that was still quite a compliment. One Antoinette intended to whisper in Erik's ear as soon as she could. He needed to know he could be loved and admired just as any other man. Erik needed this reaffirmation as a man.

"Did you know Madame Giry that Erik, he said I did not have to call him Monsieur, well as I was saying Erik plays enough instruments he could be a whole orchestra all by himself. Have you heard him sing? When he sings Ariella and Julianna get all goofy eyed." Matthew paused in his story as Ariella protested. "Well, you do. Is it my fault you become ninnies when he sings? You don't see me oohing and aahing every five seconds when he sings."

Both young ladies blushed then fidgeted in their seats until they composed themselves again. Matthew ignored Ariella's warning glare. He had only told the truth for goodness sakes. Girls were strange. Especially around Erik. Even Meg giggled when he heard her and Ariella speaking about Erik. Which seemed to be every other minute lately. Matthew was fast becoming as proficient at spying as Erik ever had been.

"He has so many books I bet he's the smartest man in the whole world. He knows every tunnel down there. I'll bet he could find his way blindfolded. You know I think he's the strongest, tallest man in the whole world. What do you think?" Matthew looked at them assuming they would not disagree with him. They didn't.

All three sets of eyes turned in Antoinette's direction waiting for her agreement. Antoinette had a hard time keeping the smile from her face. Erik was being truly blessed this year. He now had three more people who loved him with all their hearts asking nothing in return but his love. That was something Erik had never had before. This year was going to be a wonderful Christmas for them all. A new beginning and perhaps a new family for Erik.

Before Antoinette could answer Julianna who rarely said anything spoke up saying, "I think he's the handsomest man in the world. Isn't he Ariella?" She looked at Ariella with wide eyes.

Ariella was sure she had no chance to evade that direct stare. She gave the only answer she could. The answer she knew she considered to be the most truthful.

"He is the handsomest man I have met. Whether he is the most handsome in the world I cannot say but in my limited world he certainly is." That seemed to please Julianna. She returned to the food on her plate.

Ariella did not know if there was any man she could feel the same attraction to that she felt for Erik. The way Erik made her feel simply when she heard his voice was unique to him. Did that make him the most attractive man in the world? For her, yes, it did.

While they enjoyed their visit with Antoinette , Erik and Nadir set the tree up in the far corner of the living room. Madame Clarise had sent an assortment of glass ornaments and carved wooden ornaments painted in bright colors. There was even some snowflakes made of crystal. A beautiful angel with real hair was set aside for one of the children to place on the very top of the tree. Her golden hair along with her blue eyes painted on that cherubic face reminded Erik of Julianna. The tiny angel's gossamer wings were made from the most delicate lace soaked in starch then ironed to stiffen the wings.

Nadir reminded him that part of the tradition was for everyone to participate in the decorating. Having already placed all the ornaments on the tree Erik was a little irritated with Nadir's tardy observation.

"You might have told me this little tidbit sooner. What should I do now? Buy more ornaments or remove these then let them replace everything?"

"Considering the amount on the tree at the present time any more may cause an upset. I have heard that popcorn and cranberries are used to string along thread to make decorations then when the holiday is over the tree can be removed to the outside providing a treat for the birds."

"Huh. More likely the rats will get there first. I have not had a need for popcorn before. Where might I acquire some within the next day or two?"

"You are truly in luck my friend. It just so happens popcorn is one of my favorite treats along with fine pastries of course. I can come back tomorrow. We can pop it all together. I'll even bring the cranberries. It will be like a small party."

Thinking that Nadir was going to be spending a lot of time in his humble abode suddenly he inquired, "Well would it not be better for me to come get it tonight and save you a trip back tomorrow?"

"Nonsense. I will enjoy seeing your guests again. I enjoy company but I so rarely receive any. This will be a real treat for me. Might I be so bold as to ask if I might come and share Christmas morning with you? I know I do not celebrate it as others do but over the years I have come to appreciate some of the traditions. Listening to everyone singing carols is something I look forward to."

Guests? Yes they were guests but they were Erik's guests not Nadir's. Erik felt a little mean spirited in his thoughts. What could Erik say other than yes? Nadir had helped him after all. It wold be crass to tell Nadir he was not welcome. Even if Erik did feel as if he'd rather spend his first Christmas with Ariella, Matthew and Julianna without anyone else he must share this blessing with his helpful friend. they would all share this wonderful time just as if they were a family. It would be better perhaps if Erik did not have to share but he would even if he choked on the invitation. He glared somewhat threateningly as he issued the invitation to which Nadir replied he would be delighted to attend.

Shaking off the dark mood threatening to overcome his better senses Erik continued to make his home ready for the coming holiday. He had purchased new candles and holders. The candles would be lit Christmas morning. He lined four along the mantle. Others were spread around decorated with sprigs of green from the tree. Erik had trimmed part of the bottom from the tree for decorations around the living room. He had even made a wreath complete with a red ribbon tied into a bow. This decoration he hung on the door outside his home. Looking at his home from the outside Erik decided he needed to put candles in the windows. That would look much more welcoming. His home looked very festive.

One last thing was needed to make things complete. He needed to put nails in his fireplace mantle. Nadir had shuddered at each thwack of the hammer. He could not believe Erik would dare deface his precious mantle he had carved himself. When he had asked why four nails Erik had snapped, "It is my house damn it. If I want a stocking hung I will damn well hang one." His look alone persuaded Nadir it would be wise to let the matter drop.

Erik left Nadir to warm apple cider. He had told him there was cookies in the cabinet. Nadir knew where his dishes and cutlery were kept. With one last instruction to not touch anything in the pantry Erik left to retrieve his guests.

To his surprise and delight the children ran to him wrapping their arms around his legs. He placed a gentle hand on each child's head and softly asked, "Ready to go home? Thank Madame Giry for her hospitality."

Both of the children turned toward Madame Giry thanking her for the breakfast. Julianna even complimented her on the quality of the meal. According to Julianna it had been the best croissants with strawberry jam she had ever tasted. Taking Erik's hand she looked up at him waiting for his approval. When he smiled tentatively at her she beamed back. Erik had been afraid to smile at her. A real smile from him was a rare thing. He usually smirked or simply bared his teeth frightening whoever was the recipient at the time. To say he was rusty when it came to smiling was an understatement.

He must have succeeded with his effort as Julianna kept on beaming at him. She squeezed his hand. Erik had to swallow as emotions he had not felt in over a year threatened to overwhelm him. Not since Christine had he felt any attraction for any woman until Ariella came. All tenderness he had locked away in fear of having his heart trampled again. Now this little girl looked at him as if he were the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. Could he trust his heart again in the hands of not only one person but three?

Damn if he did not feel the potential reward was worth risking the eventual rejection along with the agony in his heart. Yes, it was damn well worth it.

Erik had retrieved his boat the second day they had been with him. It made it easier for the females to cross the lake. Erik would have rather carried Ariella as it gave him an opportunity to hold her close to him while breathing in her heavenly scent. The feel of her held tightly against him was a feeling Erik wanted to repeat many times. Antoinette on the other hand had insisted he bring the boat back thereby thwarting his plans to feel that lovely woman's soft skin and luscious curves without seeming to have any lusty thoughts at all. There were other ways to get to his home without crossing the water. Erik only used these routes when he needed time for contemplation or a little extra exercise. Those tunnels took twice as long to traverse. Perhaps if he could manage to get Ariella alone he might suggest a tour of those tunnels. A long extended tour.

Erik rowed the boat through the tunnel which lead to his home. Wanting to surprise them he asked them to close their eyes just before turning around the last bend in the tunnel leading to the lake that opened up to the shoreline in front of his home. Seeing no need to ever close the portcullis he had made the decision to dismantle it. Matthew had taken too close of an interest in the thing to leave it operational.

Helping them out Erik positioned each one so they had a perfect view of the decorating he had done to the front of his home. The door and two windows had wreaths hanging in them. He had made those after seeing how pretty the one on the door looked. He had told Nadir to light the candles when he heard the alarm go off. One candle in each window gave a welcome glow.

"All right you may open your eyes now."

"Oh Erik it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Ariella had her hands clasped to her chest as if in prayer. This gesture on his part touched her immensely. The children had not said anything but she knew they were missing the usual holiday excitement.

Matthew ran around whooping doing cartwheels and handstands. Julianna was just as excited although she expressed it in a quieter manner. She took Erik's hand while leaning her head against his arm.

Erik impulsively held his hand out then commanded, "Come. There is more." Ariella took his hand with a soft smile.

Erik opened the door with a flourish. Their reaction was all he could have hoped. The children ran around inspecting each new decoration adorning the house in-between running around the tree.

The ever inquisitive Matthew asked, "Where will we hang the stockings? Do we have old stockings to hang?" Erik had been busy. He and Nadir had cut out stockings from some red material left over from some costume Erik cared not to remember. He had sewn the pieces together using colored thread to sew each name on a stocking. Not the usual stocking but Nadir had told him he had seen some that looked similar. Going to the mantle Erik picked up not four but five stockings brandishing them with a flourish. He held them out inviting the owner of each to do the honor of hanging their stocking on the mantle. He left Nadir's laying on the mantle for him to hang later. If he said one word Erik would throw the damn thing in the fireplace.

Ariella was speechless. It was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. It was certainly the tallest. It had to be at least ten feet tall. The glass ornaments twinkled with the dancing reflection of the candles and lamps around the room. She was extremely touched by all the trouble Erik had taken to ensure they had Christmas. Hanging her stocking as he hung his their hands touched. They turned toward each other. If Nadir had not come form the kitchen they would have kissed without any thought of the two onlookers.

Nadir came out of the kitchen when he heard all the commotion. The man looked ridiculous with a tea towel tucked into the waistband of his trousers. he seemed not to notice or care how he looked.

"Ah, Erik. Perfect timing. I decided to make fresh biscuits with melted butter and topped with jam. I also have a pan of cinnamon buns in the oven. My years in this country have taught me a few things. This little beauty must be Julianna. And you must be Matthew. Ariella I don't know if you remember but Antoinette introduced us briefly a few months ago."

"Of course I remember. How could I forget such a charming man? As a matter of fact I have finished that book you lent me. Remind me to return it. I did not realize you knew Erik. Of course I have only known him myself for just a little over a week. Did I hear cinnamon right before the word buns? Did Antoinette tell you they were my favorite? Any man who can cook is a man worth knowing. One who bakes cinnamon buns is a god." Erik watched as they exchanged words. Their laughter seemed to grate rather disagreeably on his nerves.

Nadir had never once in all the years Erik had known him offered to bake cinnamon buns or anything else. For no apparent reason Nadir began to look beady eyed to Erik. Had the man always laughed as if he were grating glass? Must he stand so close to her? Did he think she might try to escape and he might have to tackle her?

Erik was a bit sullen throughout Nadir's visit. Erik had never had the opportunity to practice the art of conversation. He spoke with Nadir and Antoinette. They mostly asked questions then he gave answers. Erik could not help wondering if Ariella was impressed with Nadir. Was he the type of man she would be attracted to?

As the adults sat in front of the fireplace warming themselves by the roaring fire Matthew and Julianna were in deep discussion about their favorite person in the library.

"So I think we should do all we can to get them together. Adults can be kinda slow about these things. I want Erik to be my father now not when I'm a million years old."

"Matthew I don't think you or anyone could live that long could they?" Julianna was the more practical of the two.

"Sometimes I forget your only five. I was only using that as an exasper...exaggovot...oh I was only trying to say grown-ups take too long to do important things like get married. I asked Madame Giry how long she knew her husband before she married him. You know what she said? She said she knew him for years. Years Julianna. I don't want to wait years. I like him. You like him. I know Ariella likes him 'cause Meg and Ariella were talking about kissing. I heard Meg ask Ariella if she thought his lips could melt butter. You know I tried that and all I got was a greasy mouth. I'll have to ask Erik how he does it. Ariella said he made her feel all melty or something. Can't say I think that's a good thing. They giggled so I guess they like him. Girls are strange. What do you think?"

"I think since I can't marry him 'cause he's old, Ariella should. When they talk to each other their voices get all funny. I think that means they like each other. Suzette told me that she likes Thomas. She talks like she's stupid when he's around. Kinda how Ariella is around Erik."

"So if we want to be married anytime soon we need to help them along. I'll try to be on my best behavior. Don't want him to think he's getting a bad deal if he takes us. Let's see what can you do?" He laid his one arm across chest while he rested the other one on top on it at the elbow. His right hand cupped his chin while he tapped it with his index finger. Suddenly he stood up straight with a grin spreading across his face.

"I have it. We show him how nice it is to have us around. You know get him his slippers. Take him breakfast in bed. I'll give him all the treasure I found so far. Then he won't think we're after his money. We can help clean up around here. Madame said Erik had a sweet tooth. I think that means he likes sweets. At least I hope so . Wouldn't want him to have bad teeth. Anyhow, we can bring him cakes and things from the dining room. Shouldn't be too hard to get them."

"But Matthew won't that be stealing? I don't think Erik or Ariella would like that."

"How can it be stealing? Madame Giry said herself Erik really owned more of this place than anyone else. I'd only be giving him his own cake. I'd just be saving him the trip to get it. Another thing. Remember Mom and Dad at Christmas and the mistletoe? Always smooching. Yuck! Grownups seem to like it though. I saw some hanging in the girls dorm doorway. Before you mention it again it is not stealing. I am simply making it easier for him to get his own stuff. So, what do you think?"

"I like the mistletoe. Can I kiss Erik too? I think it would be nice to kiss him." Julianna stared off into space as she smiled at her own thoughts.

Seeing her dreamy eyed look Matthew groaned, "Don't tell me you are sweet on him too? What is wrong with all you women? Not that Erik is an ugly toad or anything. I just don't see why you all go so goofy around him. When he opens his mouth to sing you all go glassy eyed. As soon as he comes near you or Ariella you act as if stupid was your middle names."

"What a wicked cruel thing to say. Take it back or I'll kick your shin. Take it back now."

When she drew her foot back he conceded it might be wiser to give the apology. He decided against telling her that her actions only proved his point. Perhaps he should watch Erik a little closer. After all Mirelle's granddaughter was not quite as ugly as most girls or as stupid. She did like frogs and had been most impressed when he mentioned he looked for treasure. She had even offered to help him. At only six she was kind of young. Perhaps Erik cold give him some advice on women. They were both men after all.

Later after Nadir had left with the promise to return tomorrow then having finally settled the children down for the night Ariella decided to treat herself to a bubble bath. What was the use of that big tub if one only took quick baths? Taking her nightgown along with the matching wrap she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Filling the tub with steaming water she stripped then sank down into the water. Was anything more heavenly than this? She couldn't think of one single thing. Well perhaps she could. Relaxing deeper into the water she let her mind wander.

Erik being the most interesting of all the topics floating around in her subconscious she filtered out all the unwanted things so she could focus on the one topic of great interest to her. Erik.

Random things flitted in and out of her wandering thoughts. She thought of how his voice could sooth as well as entice. His hands were so attractive. They looked strong. His long fingers added to their sensual mystic. She could just imagine how they would feel gliding over her skin. Starting at her face they would slowly move form her cheeks to her neck. Paying attention to each feature as they skimmed lightly downward. Trailing down her neck they would graze her shoulders. Not lingering they traveled onward seeking the soft mounds of flesh they longed to caress. Once there they would not move on until rewarded with the nipples hardening into little pebbles.

Removing his hands his lips would whisper softly over the sensitive flesh. Those ever wandering hands would glide down over her smooth flat stomach going lower until they reached the...Ariella's eyes popped open. She bolted upright in the tub sloshing bubbles and scented water over the sides onto the floor. Her cheeks were so red she looked as if she had a high fever. Indeed she felt feverish all over. Not from any illness. Her fever was caused by the need for fulfillment. A need she had been daydreaming Erik would be meeting if she had not shocked herself with her wanton thoughts. Now she felt embarrassed and strung tighter than a piano wire.

She had heard the older girls in conversation and indeed Meg had glossed over the subject of self gratification. Meg had found a book one of the stage hands had left unattended. Sneaking the book under her dress she had shared the forbidden book with Ariella. It had been highly embarrassing but also quite informative. The pictures in the book were shocking. Neither young woman could imagine doing anything near what the words had implied and in some cases said outright. The names for the different body parts was most enlightening. The size of some features on the male gave both women food for thought as each imagined the man they would most want to see in such a state of undress. They had giggled and teased each other the whole day. They had replaced the book but not before each had copied certain passages of particular interest.

Fearing she may give into temptation Ariella stood up snagging a towel as she stood. She had just put her foot over the side of the tub when the door opened. A shocked gasp from Ariella matched the indrawn breath Erik pulled into his lungs seeming to be unable to release it. His body's need for oxygen forced him to resume breathing.

In the few seconds it took for him to recover his senses he gave the exposed portion of her body a quick thorough once over. Erik prided himself on being a gentleman but when push came to shove he was merely a man with all the same desires and faults. What man wouldn't take even a brief look however hurried when presented with so much bare flesh? Flesh that had been filling far too many of his dreams at night.

That smooth expanse of shoulder tapered down to delectable taught breasts. From there he perused the line of flesh covering her stomach. Just when he thought his reward could not be greater there it was. The gateway to her heavenly treasure. He thought for sure his heart would stop beating. God granted him another blessing. He did not die. His heart beat so fast in a rhythm he felt sure it would pound a hole through his chest.

Ariella stood frozen with one foot in and the other out of the tub barely touching the toes of her foot to the rug covering the marble floor. Noticing the path his eyes took along her backside slipping upward to get a tantalizing glimpse of one bared breast. If her face had been red before now it was crimson. Her face could have lit a match it felt so hot.

Apologizing profusely Erik began to back out of the bathroom. Why God did not strike him dead for such a blatant lie he could not imagine. God must consider this solace for the horror of the face he had been cursed with. The thought of turning away did not even become a glimmer of a possibility as Erik looked his fill. He had already committed the crime why not enjoy the bounty before the punishment? He anticipated a harsh punishment. He deserved whatever she deemed to be appropriate. It would be worth whatever she decided for this brief glimpse of heaven. She was heavenly. Perfection. Of course Erik had a limited range to compare such things.

Even in Persia he had only been allowed brief little teasing glimpses of the women of the harem. That other awful woman he had not wanted to see at all. He had been tempted to gouge his own eyes out just so he would not have to look at her evil face. Her beauty which he had at first admired quickly turned to loathing upon further acquaintance.

Not knowing what else to do he went to his organ. Randomly he pushed the keys. Abruptly he stopped. The notes flowing form his fingers had been his opera. Don Juan Triumphant. The song he had been playing was The Point of no Return. He had not sung or played a note from that fiasco in over two years with good reason.

Why would he choose to play a piece he had sworn never to play again? Music he had kept locked away because it had been penned with all the passion he felt for Her? The whole of the opera had been written with Her in mind. Each note testimony to the deep love he had felt for Her. Why would he now play music that had resulted in his love betraying him? Why now, as his mind replayed each feature over and over of Ariella standing there poised halfway out of the blasted tub? A tub that would now forever be haunted with images of a delectable womanly body. Not Christine's. He had only imagination to rely on when she had occupied his dreams. Ariella was all too real. The he would now have would set the world afire.

Erik closed his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable stab of pain. He sat rigid in anticipation of the crippling agony of loss he felt each time he allowed even the smallest of memories of Christine to enter his mind.

The usual feeling of inadequacy came. It was not accompanied by any more than a slight twinge in his chest. That could well be the spicy sausage he ate earlier for a snack. Could this mean he had finally begun to let Christine go? He had never believed such a thing to be possible. He had loved her so completely for so long. Had his love for her been that shallow? At the time he had felt such intense emotions. It had been the first time he had been willing to consider someone sharing his miserable life. Her voice had been the perfect compliment for his music. His voice had blended with hers with magnificent splendor.

Now he felt only a twinge? He had even released his hatred for the boy it would seem as he held no ill will toward him. He had after all not committed any other crime against Erik other than to love the same woman. In the throws of his lustful pursuit of Christine Erik had hated Raoul because he had been young, titled with money, handsome as some would say, not Erik of course. Erik had been envious of Raoul's youthful good looks. His only offering had been a lifetime of music buried deep in the bowels of the opera house. What woman would want that?

Christine had let him know in no uncertain terms that she would not be sharing his humble abode. Well he had to concede that it was a hell of a lot better now than it had been two years ago. Then it had been simple. The only luxury had been the swan bed. In his naive belief he would impress her with that one spectacular item he had spent the better part of a year painstakingly carving each damn feather. Every feature perfect in every way. She had lain in that damn bed only once when he had brought her down to his home for the first time. That had come about only because she fainted when she saw the mannequin he had made of her. It had looked so much like her he had disgusted himself sometimes when he was alone with the damn thing. He had been desperate was his only excuse he would give for the things he had done. He hoped to God he could get the thing out without anyone seeing it. He had a sneaking suspicion Matthew was an accomplished lock picker.

Erik had caught him more than once in front of the door with a pleased expression on his face. His hand had been on the door. Not knowing if Matthew had gotten in for certain Erik had placed a string between the door and the frame. When he had gone back later it had been laying on the floor.

Hearing the rustle of silky fabric behind him he turned his head to glance over his shoulder. This vision could very well bring him to his knees. As much as he had appreciated her bare flesh this was temptation walking on two legs. Did the woman not realize how enticingly the fabric clung to her curves following each line like a lovers hands? Did she think he was an eunuch? Just because he had not had the pleasure of a woman's curves beneath him did not mean he would not or could not enjoy all the things they had to offer. Coming to stand much too close to him she came to a stop a mere foot or two behind him. Some enticing fragrance tickled his nose. Before he could curtail the action his head leaned toward her. Silently commanding himself to stop Erik tried to pull back without making it seem as if he moved at all. She stood with her arms hanging down and her hands clasped with her fingers laced together.

"Erik what was that you were playing? I don't believe I have ever heard it before. Is it something new? A new composition of yours?" The music had drawn her to the music room as if pulled by strings. She had never heard anything so sensual yet so dark. Passion was in every note. The promise of pleasures to come echoed in each combined line of notes. She had been seduced without him having to say a word or even touch her.

"All of Paris heard it the night of my one and only performed opera. Antoinette or Meg have no doubt told you about that night. It is not something I am proud of or wish to speak of in any great length."

"Its a shame it has lost its appeal to you. It's beautiful. I can't imagine anyone hearing it and not being moved." She herself had been mesmerized. When she had heard the first few notes she had almost left the bathroom before she had finished dressing. As if she had not been embarrassed enough. Her decision to come out and pretend as if nothing had happened had been set aside when she heard the music. The first inclination Ariella had that she had moved at all was when she felt her hand touch a warm shoulder. It had certainly not been her intention to touch him. She knew she was in danger of doing something that could lead both of them in an area neither of them was ready to explore. At least she didn't think she was. The shockwave thrumming up her arm radiating from the point of contact with his shoulder had her rethinking that observation.

Was the woman trying to kill him with slow torture? He turned on the bench to face her without getting up. The force of him turning so quickly threw her off balance. She ended up falling rather unceremoniously across his lap. Neither moved nor spoke. For a few seconds that seemed to stretch into longer minutes their eyes locked. Neither could look away. As if in slow motion their heads moved forward. The first touch of their lips was just that. Two pairs of lips lightly touching. Shocked surprise held them motionless. It was hard to say who moved first. Once the first brush of lips began it didn't seem to matter.

With a deep groan Erik gathered her closer to his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. He opened his mouth over hers stroking her lips with his wayward tongue. Willingly her lips opened to allow him entrance. His tongue took full advantage of her willing participation. Her arms moved slowly around his neck with the palms of her soft hands caressing him as they moved upward. Wherever she touched seemed to burn.

Without any coaxing on his part Ariella turned slightly. Her breasts pressed against his chest scorching him where they touched him. If this continued they were bound to catch fire from the heat of their desire. Erik moved one hand around to the front of her chest. He had to touch her just once. Even if only briefly. Even if she hated him.

The reality far exceeded his fantasies. So soft and warm. The silky barrier of her robe was hardly worthy of the title. He could feel that hard pebble rubbing the palm of his hand. When she began to writhe against him Erik was sure he would lose control. The friction caused dramatic changes in his physical anatomy. His trousers became uncomfortably tight. His breathing became ragged. If they did not stop soon there would be no stopping until they were both sated.

Erik whispered against Ariella's lips then moved further taking little nibbles along her jaw only to return to her lips, "If we do not stop now I will not be able to stop. Unless you are willing to finish this I suggest you go to your room now or I toss you to the floor. You have exactly five seconds to decide. After that I make no promises or give any guarantees."

Ariella was not willing to sever all contact immediately, She stood back while dipping her head down to lay quick little pecks on his lips as she said, "I suppose I should go. It wouldn't be proper." She completely disregarded the fact that all they had done in the last few minutes was highly improper. If Antoinette learned of it she would skin Erik alive. It did not occur to her how embarrassed she would be if her brother or sister caught her in such a compromising position. Nor did she think of the poor example she would be giving young impressionable minds. While Erik was close doing these wonderful things to her that is all her mind could focus on.

Backing up slowly she continued to kiss him. He rose to his feet taking a step forward for each one of her backward steps. Only when her back hit the bedroom door did she come out of her stupor. Her cheeks flushed crimson. Wide eyed she stared up at him. Her eyes not able to meet his hungry stare any longer she looked downward. She fastened her gaze on his lips. Not a better choice for her peace of mind but much easier to focus on than his burning eyes filled with want and desire. Those eyes that could tempt her to shed her resolve to do what she knew to be right.

Smoothing her hands down over his chest she stopped her descending hands just at the spot where she could feel the fast steady beat of his heart against her palms. She rested her forehead on his chest while saying softly for his ears alone, "I'm sorry Erik. You must think I'm an awful tease. Please don't think I don't want to. That couldn't be further from the truth. If I had only me to consider, truthfully I could say I'd be dragging you through this door right now. I have to think of my brother and sister. It is up to me to give them some moral guidance. What sort of moral compass would I be if I allowed things to go further? Please tell me you understand and aren't angry."

Damping down his lustful urgings, Erik struggled to speak in a calm voice, "I do understand. If you knew more about me you would know I have never had any sort of experience with this type of closeness. I don't know what you may have heard about me but I can say with certainty I have never been with anyone in this manner ever."

"What about Christine?" She pulled back from him completely to place both of her hands over her shocked mouth. She had not meant for those words to gain voice. She had thought them but had not meant to say them out loud. She feared she had angered or hurt him saying such a thing or perhaps both. She looked at him steadily. He did look sad but not unduly upset or angry.

Erik's eyes clouded over. A dreamy look entered his eyes. He had more feelings still for Christine than he knew Ariella thought. "Ah my little Angel. my songbird did not return my feelings. It hurt with an almost unbearable pain for a long time. At times I still think of her and how things might have been if I had acted differently. I cannot say with one hundred percent certainty I am completely over her. I haven't seen her since that night a couple years ago. Antoinette has invited her and the boy to Christmas dinner. She insists I come as I am forced into playing host. She seems to think it would be good for both Christine and I to face each other again to resolve any remaining issues we may have."

"Perhaps Antoinette is right. Maybe we should forget what happened tonight. Pretend nothing happened until you are more sure of how you feel. If afterwards you can come to me with no lingering desire for her we can then discuss a courtship."

Courtship? Erik didn't want any courtship. He wanted satisfaction. He wanted the heat in his body to be soothed with feminine magic. Unless he wanted to end up with nothing again other than frustration he came to the logical conclusion that he had to at least give a semblance of what she demanded.

"Perhaps that is for the best. That will give us both time to consider how we feel and how we should proceed." Erik sounded a little cooler to his own ears than he had intended. Damn it. How was he supposed to feel? These women wound him up then turned him away to unwind like a runaway top. Just once he wanted to come to the part where the woman unwound his tightened and twisted body giving him the release promised by their taunting touches and glances. Christine had been the same. One glance would be filled with what he knew was lust then just as suddenly she turned all shy and timid. One moment returning his caresses then turning away from him in fear. Damn it when would this nightmare of unsatisfied want end?

Ariella had until Christmas. If she was still here Erik would consider it an open invitation to pursue her with any and all means at his disposal. He already had proven his music made her weak. How would she react if he combined it with his voice? She was safe until after the holiday. Then all gentlemanly considerations were over.

How many days until Christmas? Erik who had never been one to watch time or concern himself with what day, month, or what year it was suddenly took undue interest in the calendar he hung in his study. Diligently he marked off the days. The others thought he marked off the days in anticipation of Christmas. He was anticipating something. In a way it did involve the holiday. Just not in the way everyone thought. Perhaps this year there would be a special gift for Erik.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
Confronting Ghosts of the Past**

The last two weeks before Christmas had passed in a whirlwind of activity. Everyone had secrets to keep. The children as well as Erik had been warned away from certain corners. Matthew and Julianna were always on their best behavior at this time of year. Lately they had been as close to perfect as two children could be. Matthew especially went out of his way to be helpful. Not getting into trouble searching for treasure had seemed like a huge blessing to Ariella. She could only assume it was Erik's influence changing his behaviour.

Antoinette had volunteered to keep the two children so Ariella could wrap their gifts. She planned to let them bake cookies in the chef's kitchen. Chef Henri was more than willing to have two more disciples enter his kitchen. That man loved to show off his talent in the kitchen to anyone willing to give him even the smallest compliment.

Tensions in the city had quietened for the last week. The sounds of shelling had ceased temporarily. The citizens of Paris made use of this time of quiet and safety to clear away much of the debris around the city. Burials were hastily completed as no one knew how long this cease fire would last.

The Paris Opera House was like a small city separated from the surrounding larger city of Paris. There was minor damage which was quickly repaired. The children's party had been a success as was the dance for the older children. Every seat was sold out for the performance taking place the next night which was Christmas Eve.

Ariella had gone to dress in Antoinette's rooms. Meg came to assist her as well as needing help with her own costume. The children were spending the night with Mirielle. Antoinette would be attending the masked ball. No one knew what Erik's costume was. Antoinette had assured Ariella he would be there. He had not missed a masked ball at the opera house in all the years he had been living beneath its hallowed halls. In his first years he had only watched. Later he had discovered that his mask leant him anonymity on this one night.

Meg and Ariella were almost ready to step out of the bedroom into Antoinette's living room when without ceremony the door opened. Antoinette had a confusing array of emotions on her face. Shock, annoyance, a bit of pleasure, then fear overtook all other emotions. She slammed the door shut leaning against the closed door heavily.

Meg paused in mid stroke of the powder puff at her cheek to ask in a concerned voice, "Maman what has happened? You look quite upset. Nothing has happened to the children or someone in the opera?"

"No, no. Much worse." She wrung her hands together nervously. What was she going to do? She had no time to warn Erik. She had not a moment of warning herself. As far as she knew Christine and Raoul would not be attending the ball. They were not supposed to be in the city until tomorrow. Now they show up deciding it would not be proper to allow the ball to go on without some representative of the de Chagny family present. Curse Raoul's good manners to hell was Antoinette's frustrated thought. Meg raised a brow in question saying, "Worse? What could be worse? Oh my God! They have decided to close the opera house. We are prisoners. They are going to occupy the opera house."

"Meg get a hold of yourself. The opera house is still allowed to function without hindrance. No one has made us prisoners. At least not yet. I cannot say anything about the rest of the city but we are still free to perform. The disaster I speak of is Christine and Raoul. I cannot believe they are so foolish to come to the city without making arrangements. What if I could not take them in? What if the soldiers had stormed the opera house deciding to take over that as well as all who reside here? Such foolish chances. They did arrive safely and were not accosted by any soldiers. Now we only have to worry about Erik."

As she spoke Antoinette had been making her way further into the room. Now standing between the other two women they all sighed then sat down heavily on the bed. Their faces held similar looks of fear and worry.

"Maman perhaps Erik won't see them? If he does he may not care. He would after all be seeing them Christmas day in any case. He has had two whole years to recover. Do you think he still wants her?" Meg bit her lip chewing in concentration. Meg thought he had other interests of late but with the Opera Ghost who could say for certain?

Casting a quick look in Ariella's direction Antoinette sighed. She had such hopes for tonight. All the manoeuvring she had made to give Ariella and Erik time to enjoy the evening then later send them home alone may have been unnecessary if he could not resist trying all evening to speak with Christine. It was not proper or circumspect for Erik and Ariella to be completely alone but desperate times demanded desperate measures. Antoinette had hoped nature would take its course.

Christine had said nothing about coming to the ball last week when Antoinette had visited her. She had been somewhat distracted. That was nothing unusual for Christine. She lived half her life in daydreams. At times Antoinette thought her to be a bit fey. Not in an insane way. She just lived with fairy tale ideas. She rarely saw life as it was. Perhaps that is why it had been so easy for Erik to make her believe him to be The Angel of Music for so long.

"Well there really isn't anything to be done now. I suppose I should go back out. It is rude to abandon them like this. I told them I had to check on your costumes. That wasn't an outright lie. I did want to see that everything was as it should be. You both look wonderful. You both shall be belles of the ball. I shall be keeping my eye on you Meg," Antoinette warned.

"I expected nothing less. Which is why I planned to have three other girls wear the same costume." Meg was only slightly joking. She had considered just such a plan. In the end she had made an agreement with two other girls. They would switch costumes throughout the evening. This would allow each of them an opportunity to escape the watchful eyes of their mothers.

With a last look of warning Antoinette returned to the living room where she had left Raoul and Christine sitting on the couch. They were sitting close together. It was obvious they had just shared a kiss. Antoinette was glad they still acted as young lovers. She had feared that Christine had chosen Raoul simply because he was the easier man to understand. It would take a woman with a strong character to live with and love Erik as he deserved. Christine was not that person.

Raoul stood when he saw Antoinette enter the room. It was hard for him to think of her in this manner. She always seemed so stern and distant. Christine said it was because she had been responsible for so many. She had to be firm or they would have become too unruly to manage. Some were less than proper in any case.

"Madame...uh... Antoinette it is so good to see you once again. We were glad to hear the opera house was left to continue to bring joy to everyone. I am aware this is due to the continued support and shall we say guidance of _him_? I know he has been here all this time. I shall never be able to fully trust him but for the sake of Christine I am willing to spend time in his company. She has of course missed him. It is only natural. I don't think I will feel comfortable for them to be alone but Christine has assured me that everything will be fine. I ask if I may have your reassurance as well?" Raoul looked expectantly at the woman standing before him looking steadily into his eyes. That was one trait he admired about Antoinette. She always looked you straight in the eye. There was never any subterfuge in her direct look.

"Raoul, you more than anyone should know that no one controls Erik. He will do as he wishes. He has given me his word that he will create no disturbances. That is as far as he was willing to concede. Anything more he seemed unwilling to give his promise. It is understood he will want to see Christine. Are you prepared for that?" Antoinette looked at Raoul. She saw a young man in front of her, an honest and open man. There would be no trickery on anyone's part this evening. No gendarmes coming to arrest Erik. With a slight nod of her head and a wave of her hand she motioned for him to return to his seat.

Shyly Christine asked, "Madame, who is Erik? Is that his name? My teacher, my Angel has a name?"

In exasperation Antoinette said, "Of course he has a name. At least a first name. He could never remember his last name. Or preferred not to. Erik is his name. I had forgotten you had never known him as anything other than your Angel of Music. Christine I have always wanted to ask but thought it better to refrain from questioning you at the time. Did it never occur to you as you grew older that he was a man? Surely in later years you left those foolish notions behind?"

Not wanting Madame to think her childish or ignorant Christine wished she could lie convincingly. She had never been able to lie convincingly, especially to Madame. One stern look and Christine caved. Soon she saw the wisdom of simply being truthful. It saved a lot of nervous tension. On her part at least. With reluctant truth she said, "I have always thought of him as my angel. I suppose I was unwilling to let go of my childish belief in what my father had promised me. Was it wrong of me to force him to stay in that roll? I never meant to hurt him. I loved him. I still love him. Not in the same way I do Raoul but it is love. Raoul understands. He may not like it but he does understand." As she spoke she reached for Raoul's hand. She squeezed his hand to reassure him. It also gave her reassurance as well. She could not say all that was in her heart. Her love for her angel was more than she led Raoul to believe. Only to herself did she allow her true feelings to be known. It would do no one any good to know how much she had missed him. Missed his voice, his touch, his very presence.

All of her longing for him she kept hidden. It was her personal burden to carry for leaving her Angel of Music alone and in danger of being killed by the mob of theatre patrons and police storming his home that night. As Raoul had rowed her to safety she had worried about him. She had wanted to ask Raoul to return to Erik. The exhaustion in Raoul's face had locked her words behind her tightly closed lips. He had risked his life for her. He had faced death from many traps then finally at her Angel's own hands. She still could not think of Erik as anything other than her Angel. To her he would always seem to be a little otherworldly. His voice had always seemed so pure and untainted. Angelic.

The ballroom was filled with eager guests. A few obvious foreigners, Germans. A close eye was kept on everyone attending this event as was the case of any large gathering. It was mostly for show. Those who had been paid to turn blind eyes did not examine too closely. There were no questions asked as to where all the food and drink had been obtained. Anyone expressing undue interest was quickly distracted by an attractive little chorus girl or ballerina.

Ariella stood watching as everyone entered. The costumes were fascinating. So many bright colors. Sequins sparkled on most of the gowns. There were so many different masks and costumes it would be hard to recognize anyone. She supposed that is why Erik had said this was his one night he could be assured of anonymity. She couldn't see him anywhere. At least she didn't think so. She had briefly spoken to Meg after arriving. Meg had left stating she would see her sometime during the evening. She wanted to see if she could spot "you know who".

Ariella had continued to look for him as well. She had no luck so far. She had been glad to learn that Christine and Raoul were staying in his parent's apartment in the city. They would not be staying in the opera house.

A hand on her shoulder drew her glance over her shoulder. Her indrawn breath momentarily locked in her chest. Good Lord did the man not know he would have the women panting after him? If his plan had been to be inconspicuous he had failed miserably.

He wore a black mask. It covered the top half of his face. All that showed were his enchanting green eyes, luscious lips, strong masculine chin and jaw. Her eyes trailed down over the snug fitting black jacket over the white ruffled shirt. His cummerbund was red in contrast. The black trousers snugly followed each leg in loving detail. Each muscle was outlined in soft black fabric. He wore no gloves so his hands were exposed. Those strong musician's hands women longed to have stroking along soft skin. Those long tapering fingers could bring the most exquisite notes from any instrument. What they could do to a woman's body was most definitely a sin. Meg and Ariella had both speculated in great detail about how it would feel to have Erik touching certain parts of their body and doing _"Things"_ to them with his wonderful fingers and hands. They dare not mentions where they wished his lips to kiss them.

"Erik." His name softly spoken barely reached his ears. He was uncertain if it were a question or simply a statement.

"Ariella you look enchanting. If I may be so bold may I have this first dance as I am sure you will be much too busy fending off suitors later?" He had meant his words to be teasing. They soured on his tongue as they left his mouth. He did not relish the idea of anyone dancing with her. He should be the one to hold her during each dance. It had been the reason he had come early. Any other time he attended a ball he did not arrive until much later. He had never cared to have his face rubbed in the fact that he was attending alone or to be reminded he would leave alone.

Ariella had borrowed a costume from the opera house. Many of the less affluent employees did the same. It was a common practice. Meg had worn a pink fairy costume. Ariella had chosen to create her own from bits and pieces from many different costumes. She had decided to be a siren of the sea. Her gown was a light green color. The sleeves were transparent. They billowed around as she moved her arms seeming to float as one would imagine they would if in water. She had left her hair down. Small white flowers with green leaves were pinned throughout her hair. Her mask was a swirl of pastel green and white. A combination of green and white feathers had been glued at the side.

She looked lovely. More enticing than she thought she possibly could. She looked more like a sea nymph than a siren. Her eyes though were pure siren calls. One look into those blue depths and a man could be forgiven for his thoughts. She was pure enchantment. Erik himself felt lost in her eyes. He had no wish to be rescued. He would be willing to be lost in her forever.

They had been circling the dance floor when Erik saw her. It could be no other. She wore the same costume she had worn the night of the gala when he had delivered his opera. That boy stood beside her with his arm around her waist. His only concession to a costume was his mask.

Erik's feet stopped moving mid step. His eyes were locked on Christine. All others seemed to fade away. They were alone. He released Ariella. Without a word his feet started to move in Christine's direction. Closer he came with each step. Soon he was just a few feet from her. Her head turned in his direction. Their eyes seemed to lock. Christine turned to Raoul to whisper something in his ear. With a reluctant nod in answer Christine moved away from her husband toward her former teacher. Her Angel of Music. Erik.

The only eyes watching this unknown reunion were those involved in the drama. Antoinette crossed her fingers sending a prayer heavenward. Meg looked on in disappointment with her hands on her hips. Ariella stood mesmerized by the couple approaching each other. Her heart sank. Christine was beautiful. She was certain she was Christine. She could be no one else. Erik would not be so entranced by anyone other than Christine. As they finally stood within touching distance Ariella could see how perfect they looked together. Both had the power to draw all eyes by the sheer beauty they displayed as they stood gazing at one another.

Erik extended his hand. Without thought or question Christine placed her hand in his. Their feet began to move in unison. Raoul and Ariella stood rooted to their respected places in the ballroom as dancers and mingling couples walked around the two transfixed people. They had eyes for one couple only.

No wonder Erik could not forget her. She was exquisite. As much as it pained Ariella to admit it she had to be truthful with herself. She could not even begin to compare to Christine. Her mirror would not let her lie to herself. She was pretty. Christine was breathtakingly beautiful.

Noticing poor Raoul standing alone looking at the couple with jealous intent she began to make her way to him. She could sympathize with him. Her own jealousy had her wanting to pull those long dark strands of silky hair out of Christine's head by the roots. She had no formal commitment to Erik. Raoul on the other hand was watching as another man ate his wife with his eyes.

Having reached Raoul she spoke a little louder than necessary to garner his attention, "You must be Raoul. My name is Ariella. I am Madame Giry's assistant. I hope I am not being forward. I thought you could use some company under the circumstances." He briefly turned to acknowledge her. Just as his focus returned to Christine and Erik the couple disappeared through a pair of double doors leading to the terrace. Raoul took a step in that direction. A feminine hand on his upper arm stopped him. His eyes returned to the woman at his side.

"Raoul please don't. Let them have this moment." Ariella could hardly believe she had spoken those words. Her instinct had been to follow the couple as well. Common sense had held her back. "Isn't it better for them to settle this once and for all? He won't steal her away or force her to do anything. They need to talk to resolve any lingering issues. Let's dance and get acquainted."

Raoul looked at her outstretched hand for a moment as if he had no idea what it was or what to do with it. As his eyes perused her face they finally came to rest on hers. Those beautiful eyes held his. He was a married man and loved his wife dearly. Beyond that he was still a man. He could see a beautiful woman and still appreciate her. This woman before him was not beautiful in the accepted sense. Not like Christine. This woman's beauty was much more subtle. Once a man discovered the hidden wonders beneath he wanted to spend time digging deeper to uncover more of her treasures. With a last wistful look at the doors leading to the terrace he took Ariella's hand. A friendship began that would last for many years even if their spouses hated each other like the plague.

As they danced Ariella told Raoul about herself and her situation. Not every embarrassing detail but enough that he could come to some educated guesses on his own. He informed her that he had met the man who claimed to be her uncle. He frequented the same club he did. The man's tongue could be loosened with drink as it often was. He offered his services to see what he could learn from the man. Ariella cautioned him not to do anything dangerous. Raoul had scoffed at the idea of that milk toast man besting him.

While Ariella and Raoul were getting acquainted the two on the terrace stood looking at each other reliving their past in those first moments. Neither could speak at first. Erik's heart threatened to beat a tattoo clean out of his chest. Christine's raced with remembered desire as he held her that last night. She well remembered the temptation to tell him about the plan. Needlessly she found out later. He had been all too aware of their plan. Her lips tingled again as they always did when she thought of those two kisses she had given him. How her heart had beat in an uneven rhythm. It had been on the tip of her tongue to tell him she would stay with him. At the last moment he had told her to go. Reluctantly she had. In those moments she had wanted to be with him. Whether or not she could have withstood living below with him she could not say with certainty. She would have tried if it meant being with him. In the end he had released both of them when he made her leave with Raoul.

"Angel, Erik. It seems strange to think of you as Erik. Madame told us that was your name. Why in all the years we were together did you not tell me your name?" Her gaze was fixed on him in adoration.

"Why in all those years did it not occur to you to ask? I had suspected you had begun to realize I was a man and not your Angel of Music. You knew with certainty when I brought you below. Still you did not inquire. Did you care for me at all Christine? Did I delude myself all those years? Was it my own lustful imaginings?" His voice held a pleading quality. One she could not ignore. Nor could she in all honesty say she did not hold certain feelings of a lustful nature of her own. Not that she could or ever would tell him that. She could however let him know she had found him attractive and did love him. She also had a request of him. One he may find strange or even hard to fulfil.

Passionately she exclaimed, "I did have feelings for you. I still do. I felt more for you when we kissed than I should have. Your face was never an issue with me. At least not after the first time I saw it. It was a shock but not anything beyond acceptance. I knew you on the inside. I knew the person you longed to be. All those years you made being here without my father bearable."

"You did the same for me Christine. Tell me now. I'll never bother you again if you can swear to me that you love him wholly and completely. Without reservations. Without regrets."

"That is one of the reasons I wished to speak privately with you. I do love Raoul. If I were never to see you again I could be happy with him but I would always wonder _"what if". _When we kissed I did feel something. Something I have not been able to erase from my mind altogether. It has left me wondering far too often if perhaps I made a mistake. I would like to make a request. I will understand if you don't feel you can agree. Will you grant me one thing?"

"Anything Angel. Anything at all. You have only to ask and the world is yours."

"Well it is nothing so grand as the world. What I want, what I need to know is if I will still feel what I felt before if you kissed me again. This time no one will be watching. It will be just you and I. Will you grant me this, Erik? Please?"

Of all the things he had thought she might ask that had not even been in the top one hundred on the list. She wanted him to kiss her? Now with her husband in the room just inside those doors? The man he had almost killed for her? Could he kiss her and not drag her off into the darkness? Could he stand to let her go again if he did? She asked too much of him. He was a man not a saint. Even as he thought these negative things his lips met hers.

His arms went around her waist. Stretching up she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ariella had not had to tip toe to reach his lips. She merely had to stretch her arms up and embrace him. Thinking of Ariella cooled any ardour he might have felt. God! He had left her in the middle of the dance floor in mid step. Without a backward glance he had abandoned her. If she ever spoke to him again it would be only to tell him to take a flying leap off a high cliff. While his ardour was well and truly squashed Christine's it seemed had just blossomed. She groaned in her throat. She opened her lips seeking his tongue with her own. He moved his hands from her waist to grasp her upper arms trying to pull them from around his neck. She whispered against his lips, "Oh Erik please don't stop. Please." She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He jerked his hand back as if he grabbed a heated poker.

He pushed her back. Looking into her eyes he could only wonder at the strange sense of humour God had. At one time he would have killed for one kiss from her. He had already done so for far less. Now other than the same desire any man would feel for an attractive woman he felt nothing. He did not feel that crazed lust that had taken over his mind before. He did not want to bury himself in her until he lost all sensibility. His only thought at this moment was how to explain himself to Ariella. How could he convince Ariella his madness had not returned when she had witnessed with her own eyes his complete surrender to Christine?

He at last managed to release himself from Christine. He had no wish to hurt or humiliate her. God knows he knew how that felt. He only wanted to convey to her that their time had passed. It was too late. Time could not be turned back. All they had was the here and now. In this moment he wanted Ariella. Erik wanted her to plead for him to never stop touching her, loving her. Yes. He did love her. That was never clearer than this moment when he confronted his feelings for Christine.

He not only wanted to share passion with Ariella. He wanted to share all the little things that happened in each of their lives. He wanted to have a say in how her brother and sister were raised. He wanted them all. He wanted his family. For that is what they had become. His family. His heart had never felt as light or carefree as it did in those precious moments when he gave himself completely to another. Whatever happened he would always be Ariella's. She would forever hold his heart in her hands. He had loved Christine. He still did in a way. She had been a part of his life for so long. She had filled many long lonely hours for him. When he had been with her he had not been alone in the world. She had given him that. For that he thanked Christine.

He gathered her hands in between his. He placed a kiss on each of her palms. Holding her look he said softly, "Christine I shall always be grateful for what you have given me. You gave a lonely ghost a little dignity. For all the years I had you I had more in my life than haunting the opera house as The Opera Ghost had ever given me. I do care for you."

As he paused Christine said, "I hear a but in there somewhere." She tried to joke about what she felt was coming. She had just made a colossal fool of herself. Thank God no one had come out and caught them. She had all but begged him to make love to her right here on the terrace. She was not completely sure that is not what she had meant or offered.

"As strange as it is to say this I have found someone I care for deeply. Someone who makes me want more than what I have now. It goes beyond anything musical. In fact I am not even sure she can sing a note. I don't think she plays any instrument. There is so much to learn about her. I want you to meet her. Come let us return. I can introduce you now."

He grabbed her hand beginning to pull a reluctant Christine behind him. She had no wish to meet someone Erik had feelings for. Especially not after what had taken place on the terrace. Or rather what she had wanted to take place and been denied. He seemed not to notice that she dragged her feet. He kept on pulling her behind him on through the doors.

Coming to a stop he let his eyes travel over the mass of people milling around. Where was she? Had she gone to Antoinette's after he had abandoned her? Was she sitting in a room alone? Before any more questions could enter his head Christine drew his attention with a question of her own. She sounded none too pleased. "Who is that with Raoul? I don't think I have met her before. He seems to know her quite well if the way they are laughing together is any indication."

Erik allowed his eyes to wander in the direction she pointed. His eyes widened in surprise then just as quickly narrowed in anger. _Damn that boy. Could he not find a woman of his own? Why must he have every woman I want? All these women and he finds Ariella. That boy may end up with my Punjab lasso around his heck yet._ Erik continued to send invisible daggers into Raoul's chest. When Ariella laughed out loud he could stand it no longer. Pushing anyone who stood in his way aside Erik cleared a path to the laughing couple. Erik arrived just in time to hear the end of the comment that Ariella found so hilarious.

"Then with a mighty swing of my sword I charged on only to end up face down in the mud. It was most humiliating at the age of eight. I had been trying to impress a young lady who came to visit us along with her family."

"Oh Raoul I can just picture you cutting your mother's flowers then presenting them to that young lady. Even when you ended up in the mud I'll bet she was still impressed with the flowers. Did your mother ever forgive you?"

"It took many hours working in that damn garden but in the end I received her pardon. She felt sorry for my heartbreak when the young woman left. I seem to remember moping for days. Unfortunately for me I had overheard a young man telling our stable boy that he was going to become a monk because his love had left him for another. I heard them discussing it and thought it a wonderful way to impress Henrietta that I was the one for her. There was after all only ten years between us. I heard the boy say he would be cutting his hair. I went in and cut my hair. For months my mother made me wear a hat. Not long after sacrificing my hair I learned Henrietta married the gardener's son."

"How sweet you must have been. I'll bet you had the young girls lined up at every dance." Just as she finished speaking she noticed the other couple. No need to ask how they had spent their time. The evidence was smeared across Erik's lips. Not wanting Raoul to notice anything she stepped up to Erik. On the pretext of giving him a kiss on the cheek she whispered in his ear, "If I were you I would wipe the evidence from my mouth before joining us unless you have begun to wear pink lip color." She took her own handkerchief from her waistband. She wiped his lips before turning back to Raoul.

She put her hand on Raoul's upper arm while her eyes looked at Christine and Erik then said, "You must be Christine. Raoul has told me about you. We did not have a chance to be introduced. My name is Ariella. I am Madame Giry's assistant."

"Since when did Madame need an assistant? I am surprised to see you here. I mean do you not feel a little uncomfortable among all these people when you are only the hired help? I know as a dancer and singer we were required to attend when I was at the opera house." Ariella did not miss the look Christine shot in Erik's direction. She wanted him to acknowledge he remembered those days also. He did not look in her direction or even appear to hear. Whether this was to throw off suspicion Ariella could not tell.

"Christine!" Raoul scolded. "Ariella is much more than the hired help. She is a friend of Meg's as well as Antoinette's." Turning toward Ariella Raoul began to apologize. "I am so sorry. Christine is unaware of how close you are to the Girys. She did not mean to offend. I am sure she was just curious about you."

As an explanation for Christie's rudeness it fell short.

All the while Erik had looked on in silence. He noticed Raoul kept his back to him shutting Erik out of the group. He was way too trusting. If Erik had his Punjab lasso Raoul would be struggling to breathe about now. His eyes went from Ariella's face to the hand she continued to leave on Raoul's arm. Damned if Erik's arm didn't feel bereft without that hand on his own arm. He longed to drag her away then wrap both of her arms around him as he did the same to her.

Christine was not pleased to find Raoul with another woman. Not one this attractive anyway. Not one who seemed to hold his interest as well as his admiration. She was used to having Raoul's undivided attention. While being jealous of the attention he paid Ariella she conveniently forgot how she had spent the previous half hour with another man. One who had at one time professed to love her beyond anything else. One who had committed the ultimate sin of taking a life to obtain her love. Her concern was that Raoul might find another woman attractive.

"Raoul I suppose you know Erik. Remember I told you my brother, sister and I were staying with someone nearby? Well we are saying with Erik He has the most beautiful home. It is truly amazing. He built everything himself. The furniture and the house. You must see it sometime. I am sure you would be impressed. He really is a remarkable man." The more Ariella spoke the more she realized she didn't care what had happened out on that terrace. Well that was not completely the truth. She cared it just did not change how she felt. She cared enough not to let one incident interfere in her relationship with Erik. She would give him an opportunity to tell her himself what happened. Even if she had to use unfair tactics.

Stepping away from Raoul she went to stand in front of Erik. The other people didn't matter. She took Erik's hands. She noticed he swallowed with difficulty. Good. He was nervous. She forgave him his transgression whatever it was. She just didn't want it to seem too easy for him. A woman had her pride after all.

"I'm ready to go home. Will you come with me? You can stay if you wish. I can find my way home." At the word home coming form her lips nothing short of an act of God could have prevented Erik from leaving with her. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Not Christine. Not Raoul. There was only Erik and Ariella.

He did not give her a verbal answer. His eyes and the grip on her hand gave her the answer she wanted. Raoul looked from one to the other. From the look of them there was more than just friendship or a mere acquaintance.

Beginning to walk away Ariella turned back to voice her goodnight to the remaining couple. "Raoul, Christine it was so nice to meet you. I suppose we won't meet again until Christmas morning. Hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

Still clasping Erik's hand they began to cross the room. Meg waylaid them with a breathless voice, "Ariella thank goodness I finally found you.. I lost sight of you after about the third dance you had with Raoul. So how did you like him? Good huh? Not as good as "you know who" but in a pinch he'll do. So who is this?"

Noticing their joined hands Meg looked from one to the other. A slow smile crossed her mouth. She began to back away as she spoke, "Well I won't keep you. Give him one for me will you please? Tell me about yours and I'll tell you about mine. That is if I can get to the roof so I have something to tell without the hawk swooping down. Wish me luck. You already have yours."

"What was that all about?" Erik asked expectantly. He had been confused by the whole conversation. It made no sense.

"Oh nothing important to anyone other than Meg and I. So now, on our way down I want you to tell me how lip color the same shade as Christine's got smeared across your lips. This had better convince me nothing happened since I covered for you with Raoul. Which I feel guilty about. He is such a nice man. I think if circumstances had been different you would have liked each other. You both share a lot of the same admirable qualities."

Since she considered him to have admirable qualities he ignored the fact that she compared him to that fool of a boy. He wondered what qualities he could share with that aristocratic nobleman? He had never thought of himself as aristocratic or noble.

"Erik I am waiting."

They had arrived at the mirror in Christine's old dressing room. He really should speak to Antoinette about cleaning the room. It should be used. It had been a silent shrine to an undeserving old ghost for much too long. It was time to exorcise all his ghosts. Starting with the room where he kept all of the things he had bought for Christine and she had never worn nor seen.

"Promise you won't be angry with me Ariella. I couldn't bare it if you were angry with me. I'll tell you everything. Just please don't be angry." Imagining all sorts of horrid things she was reluctant to give him her promise. What had happened out there on that terrace? They hadn't been gone long enough to do anything other than kiss. At least she would imagine it took longer than twenty or so minutes. It took longer than that to undress then dress again. Of course she had heard of other ways. Damn Meg and her constant confessions of discovery. At this moment she would be glad not to know how lovers pleased each other without having to remove their clothes. Ariella could have lived long and happy without that knowledge. Not a day went by without Meg regaling Ariella with some tidbit of information. Mostly about how and where lovers got together.

Reluctantly Ariella gave her promise. He didn't speak again until they arrived at the shore. He swept her up then gently placed her in the boat. For an infinitesimal moment she thought he was going to kiss her. At the last second as his lips hovered over hers and his hot breath caressed her cheek he pulled back.

_Well damn_ Ariella thought as she settled into the boat seat. She should have just grabbed him. It was what she wanted to do. If he had lingered one second longer she would have pulled him down into the boat with her instead of him standing poling it across the lake. Reaching the shore he stepped out into the shallow water. He pulled the boat onto the shore then tied the rope to the metal ring fastened in the rock shoreline. He straightened then held his hand out toward her. Erik helped her step out of the boat. Backing up he guided her along with their clasped hands.

Reaching the front door he opened it. He guided her to the couch. Once she was seated he began to explain. He hoped he made her understand.

"For the greater part of my life I have been alone. Nadir and Antoinette are the closest I have to any real family. For years I spent my life in a small cage entertaining people as an exhibit at a Gypsy fair. Fortunately for me Antoinette attended our show one night. That night I had received one of the worst beatings of my life. I don't know what made that night any different than any other. Perhaps it was seeing the pity in Antoinette's young eyes. She was perhaps fifteen or sixteen. I was seven at the time. That night I strangled my tormentor. Antoinette helped me escape. She brought me here. I won't go into the details of the intervening years. I will just say they were not my more stellar moments if I indeed have ever had any."

As he spoke he began to pace. He seemed to have forgotten she was there. If he had not continued she would have been convinced he had been transported somewhere else by his memories.

"I grew up here under the opera house. An opera house full of people and I felt lonely. Antoinette went away to visit a dying friend. She came back with his daughter. Christine. She was such a pitiful little thing. She cried all night. I finally could not stand listening to her. I began to sing to her. After that night she called for me. She thought I was her Angel of Music her father had spoken of in his stories. He had promised her one would visit her someday. I think he meant as her voice was so pure she would no doubt find a place on the stage. Once I heard her sing I had to teach her."

"Things went well until she began to show signs of her future beauty. As time passed I became more ensnared by her. I would have done anything for her. I to my shame even took lives for her. I would have stopped at nothing to assure her position on the stage."

"I am sure either Meg or Antoinette has regaled you with the torrid night of my opera Don Juan Triumphant. I would have killed that boy, Raoul you know. That is how sick and demented my mind had become. The love I had for her had become an evil thing. At the time I could see nothing but how we would be together. Nothing else mattered."

"The last two years have been a learning experience for me. Until recently I had thought I still loved her with all the same old obsessive love as before. Tonight I realized something. I do love her." Hearing her sharp intake of breath he hurried on. "Not as I did before. I love her for what she gave me all those years. She was my one constant companion. Without her I would have been totally alone. Antoinette had Meg and her career. Nadir did not come until about ten years ago. He has been my friend all these years but I had come to the point in my life when I wanted something more. Something other men had. I wanted a woman's love and I thought I had found it in Christine."

"Raoul came. He and Christine had known each other as children. Once he saw her again my love for her no longer mattered. She fell deeply in love with him. I became insane when she rejected me. I shall regret all those dreadful deeds I committed for as long as I live. I have asked for God's forgiveness and everyone else's. The Bible says if you ask for forgiveness it will be granted. My life has not taught me to trust in any gods but I suppose that is why they call it faith. You just must trust and have faith."

Erik stopped pacing in front of her to get down on his knees. He took her hands in his while looking with such tenderness into the blue depths of hers he then began to speak. "Now I ask you to have faith in me when I say I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life learning all the little things about you. I won't lie and say I don't want to be intimate with you. That is a deep need I hope someday to have met when you are ready. That is not all that I need from you. I need to know when I wake you will be there. When I am troubled you will share my burden as I will share yours. I want to raise your brother and sister as a father would if you will allow me that privilege."

"Someday I hope to brave the odds and have a little one of our own. Could you love a child that looked like me Ariella?" The more she listened to him the tighter her chest felt. Her heart ached for the boy Erik had been. The man he was now had won her heart. So much pain and humiliation he had suffered as a child and as a man. It broke her heart to think of him being so desperate for love.

How could Christine not have seen? Perhaps as a child it was understandable but as a young woman she would have to know there had to be more to her tutor than being an angel for God's sake. Why had Antoinette allowed it to continue? Erik was stubborn and prone to go his own way but if she had made an effort before the insanity set in things could have been different. Not that Ariella wanted Erik to be with Christine but if that would make him happy she was willing to have wished him well. Christine had her chance. Now he was hers and she damn well would not be giving him up without someone losing some hair, long strands of dark brown hair.

Overwhelmed with love she fell forward knocking him to his back. She found his lips with hers. With her lips she showed him everything she had not said with words. He would get those later. Now she wanted to taste as much of him as was possible. His shock lasted only a few seconds. He returned her kisses with feverish delight.

Soon kisses weren't enough. Eagerly they began to explore areas that had driven them both crazy speculating what lay underneath the layers. Tearing his mouth reluctantly from hers Erik panted, "We stop this now or we don't stop at all. Make your choice. I want you. You can feel how much I want you. I will stop only if you ask me to."

"Erik I want to. Really I do. I have never been with anyone. I mean never in any intimate way. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She leaned her head against his chest with her forehead resting where she could feel his heart. Her face felt warmer than before with the heat of embarrassment. He tipped her head upward with the tip of his finger. Lightly he kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I may wish I could swallow these words tomorrow but I feel it only fair you should know what kind of man you get when you take me on. I have never, ever, in any other way been intimate with a woman than kissing. Twice, no, counting tonight Christine and I have kissed three times. I lost count how many times you and I kissed just now. I wasn't precisely interested in counting either. I know..."things". I know how things work. I have just never had any opportunity to use my knowledge. If you are frightened we can do other..."things". There are other ways. Whatever you decide I will accept."

"Well I know ..."things" as well. Meg is a never-ending source of knowledge in this area." Thinking he might misunderstand she quickly stated, "Not from personal experience. She may talk brave but she has not used anything she has learned. At least I don't think so. She listens to the stagehands. I think she is correct when she asks her mother if you are her love child. She has a tendency to snoop as you do."

"I want to try some "things". I just don't know how to go about it. I don't want to disappoint you." She put her hand to his face in a tender caress.

"Oh my love. How could you ever disappoint me? We will learn together how to please each other. If I do anything you don't like please tell me. If I am lucky and find something that pleases you tell me that as well. I don't think there is anything I wouldn't like for you to do to me short of tying me up and torturing me. Well even that sounds intriguing.

So, should we head to the bedroom or do we grab a couple of books and sit by the fire?" In his mind he was trying to will her to invite him to share that bed with her. Even if in the end all he got for all his anticipation was a few kisses and innocent caresses. To wake up beside someone other than an animal had been a dream of his for such a long time.

Pushing away from him she climbed to her feet. Bending down she held both hands out to him in invitation. Eagerly he took her hands. She led him up those steps then down the hall. Holding his breath while they paused for a moment at the door he closed his eyes and prayed. He heard the door click open. She pulled him through the door closing it with a soft click. The only sounds coming from that room until early morning was the groans and sighs of shared pleasure.

Even though the last barrier had not been breached they enjoyed every touch, every caress. They soared higher than either could imagine. Ariella thought that if what they had shared last night was only a glimpse of what awaited them they would die from the intensity when they finally came together as one.

Awaking sometime in the early morning Ariella smiled and stretched. Her cheek was nestled snugly on his chest. Her hand caressed him. Under all his clothing he was quite an impressive man. She could only hazard a guess but in her estimation he looked better than any man she knew. He was better than any statue she had ever seen. To put it quite simply he was perfect.

She blushed when she recalled how she had behaved with wanton abandon. He had not objected. He had been just as bad or depending on your perspective just as good. She ran her finger along his lips. Remembering how those lips had given her so much pleasure during the long night lit a flame in her. She ran her hand over his chest down to his stomach then down further. In an instant his hand wrapped around her wrist.

In the dim light from the low burning of a single candle she saw his smile. She could not see clearly but the little bit of light cast shadowy light across the bed.

"Wanton. You're asking for trouble. Perhaps you should be punished for your wanton ways." His harsh words were belied by the smile of satisfaction spreading across his lips. He had almost forgotten she had removed his mask in a moment when he had been gripped by such pleasure he made no protest when she took it off. Afterward he had been so relaxed and content he had fallen asleep. Each time they woke they had shared the most intense exchange of passion he could not be bothered by anything else. Now her lips were caressing his face. All of his face. For a second he felt panic. He stiffened. Feeling his distress she raised her head to look into his face.

"Is something wrong my love?" She punctuated each word with a kiss. Her hands came to rest on his cheeks. Not feeling the mask she began to understand. Holding his face between her hands she looked him in the eyes. Allowing her eyes to travel over the whole of his face she smiled. Reaching down with her lips she kissed him with a lingering press of lips. When she heard his groan in response she smiled against his mouth.

He pulled back from her stating, "Witch. You are some kind of witch. You have me under your spell. I cannot think when you kiss me. My mind only has one thought."

"Good. Then my plan is working. It is the same for me. When we make love we had better make sure everything is safe for we will be bumbling idiots if neither of us can think of anything but..."that."

Ariella giggled when he tickled her ribs. In retaliation she tickled him back. Soon those tickling fingers turned to caressing then coaxing followed swiftly by groans of need.

It was late in the day when they at last managed to make it out of bed then dressed. Ariella could only imagine what Antoinette would think or say. Meg would be trying to hunt her down to hear all the details. Ariella was unsure she wanted to share everything. She would just tell her enough to make her happy. Some things were far too personal to share.

Erik tried everything he knew to persuade her to stay with him. He had almost succeeded then her conscience got the better of her. The performance was tonight. She needed to check on the children.

"Are you quite sure you won't stay and spend the day with me? There are many..."things" we could do to occupy our time. Some..."things" from last night I wouldn't mind repeating."

"Tonight is the first performance. You know how things are on opening night. Every pair of hands is needed.

"I thought I used my hands quite satisfactorily last night. At least that is what you said at the time." The man was cocky this morning. His confidence was overflowing. That more than any pleasure he gave her filled Ariella's heart with warmth. She had given this to him. He had yet to replace the mask. He had soon forgotten his concerns. He had more important things on his mind.

His face made her want to weep. Such beauty on one side, such tragic deformity on the other. The scars on his back she had learned had been earned at the hands of that Gypsy Erik had killed. If he were alive Ariella would be tempted to hunt him down herself.

A few lingering kisses later Ariella finally left to make her way above. She had told Erik to stay put. If he escorted her, she may never make it to the auditorium today at all. His pleading almost won her capitulation. At the last moment she returned to him to take his face in her hands. Giving him one last lingering kiss she said, "What if I promise to come back early? Will that satisfy you?"

"If we're speaking of satisfaction as I see it no, but I will take what I can get. Shall we say about five?"

With that agreement she left him. If she knew all that awaited her she would not have been so determined to return to the opera house. Things would have been much safer if she had stayed underground with Erik.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Ariella made a point to stop in to check on the children. She needn't have worried. After a brief hug they scampered off but not before Matthew asked an odd question. He wanted to know where babies came from. Due to how she had spent her night she felt her face heat with embarrassment. Not that anything they did could or would result in a child. What had Ariella in a tizzy was the fact that she would not object if Erik wanted to go further than they had the night before. The man could lead her into sin without any effort whatsoever.

Where had that question come from anyway? Before Ariella left Mirielle pulled her to the side to explaining in a whisper, "Some of the older girls were talking about something that happened last night. One of the girls stayed out later than she should have with one of the stage hands. Antoinette scolded her quite harshly. She warned the girl that she would end up with a child if she wasn't careful. Matthew was listening. Just give him a simple answer if he asks again. More than likely he'll forget."

Matthew never forget anything he considered important. He had the memory of an elephant. This was one time Ariella hoped he somehow got a case of selected amnesia and she wanted to do the selecting.

She met Meg who took her hand dragging her along until they reached Meg's room. She opened the door pulling Ariella in with her. She looked at Ariella with expectation written all over her face as she questioned in barely restrained excitement, "So what happened? I know for a fact the children were not with you and Erik last night. You had the whole vast empty caverns to yourselves. So how was it?"

Wishing to avoid this conversation she knew the impossibility of Meg letting her out of here without something to appease her. To stall for time she asked, "It? What it would that be Meg?"

"Don't be coy with me. **It. **You, him,alone. All night. So is he as good as they say?"

"I wish you could be more specific about this _**they**_ you are speaking of all the time. _**They**_ could no doubt tell you more than I. Track down one of those people to ask about his prowess." Ariella did want to tell Meg. She just didn't know quite how to say it without getting too personal.

"This is the thanks I get for giving you my blessing? Perhaps I'll just have to pursue the man myself as I wanted all along. If you won't tell me well..." She tapered off into silence waiting for Ariella to relent. She didn't have long to wait. With an excited little giggle she pulled Meg to the bed. Once they were both seated Ariella turned toward Meg with a look of utter bliss on her face.

'It was incredible." Seeing Meg's look of astonishment she hurriedly corrected herself. "Not that _**It**_. We just sort of...well...uh,we..." She stopped to unravel her tongue then continued, "Remember those things the stagehands talked about? All those things we read in those books? The pictures we saw?"

"Yes. Please go on. How was his _you know_?" Meg waved her hand about as if she could conjure a picture from the air. Ariella fortunately knew exactly what Meg wanted to know.

"Well mind you I have only pictures and statues to use as my guide. In my opinion Erik is ten times better than any of those. Let me just say the good Lord may have not given him a perfect face but the rest of him is exquisite."

'Oh damn I knew he would be. I wish now I had kept him for myself. Oh well, there are plenty of fish in the sea. they may not have as big a _**you know**_ or as pretty of a face as his but they'll do." Jumping up she exclaimed, "Oh hell. I should have been on stage five minutes ago. Mind if I tell mother I had to run an errand for you? Take a message to your brother and sister?"

As they excited the room Ariella said, "Feel free. I'm feeling generous. After all I get to go home to him at the end of the night."

Meg walked backwards in the opposite direction from Ariella. As she walked she said with a teasing laugh, "Yeah, yeah I know. Keep rubbing it in my face and I might change my mind. Bye, see you tonight." With that she whirled around then began to sprint down the corridor in a very unladylike fashion. Looking at her running in such an ungainly manner it would be hard to picture her as a once graceful dancer performing on the very stage she now taught others.

Ariella was kept busy most of the morning running errands from one end of the opera house to the other. On one particular trip back she saw Raoul and Christine. There was a woman with them Ariella had not seen before. Judging by her simple attire she was a servant. The bundle she held in her arms could only be Raoul and Christine's son. As with most women her arms ached to hold that little bundle of squiggly humanity. She was reluctant to join them. Raoul she would not mind so much. Christine made her hackles rise for obvious reasons. With a smile on her face she went to greet them.

"Raoul how nice to see you again so soon. You as well Christine. Did you both enjoy the ball?" She hoped she didn't run out of small talk. If she ran out of things to say she was afraid she might be tempted to grill Christine about her treatment of Erik and request a full explanation of how her lip color got onto Erik's lips. Some things could be overlooked but not everythhing.

Raoul bowed with charm and grace lightly kissing the hand he held in his. He touched his lips lightly to the back of her hand. "The height of the night dear lady was meeting you. If not for your kindness I would have been quite alone as Christine wished to speak with her former teacher."

"Is this your son Raoul? I read in the paper about his birth. Of course that was before I had met either of you. You both must be so proud. May I hold him?"

Ariella held her arms out toward the woman she assumed was the boy's nanny or wet nurse. Christine did not look as if she were a nursing mother. The dress she wore made easy access an impossibility. She dropped her arms when Christine said, "I would rather you didn't. Germs you know. Things run rampant in a place like this. All the intermingling. Men and women fraternizing all over the place." From the tone of her voice one could infer she meant sexual encounters. Ariella's hackles rose. Erik was the only one she fraternized with. Christine hadn't seemed to mind fraternizing with him last night.

"We just brought Little Raoul so that Madame Giry could have a look at him. Is she busy? As you are free to run around I suppose she is perhaps taking a break also. You do seem to have a lot of free time. Things have certainly changed since I was here. So many people hanging about with nothing to do. Madame always did let others take advantage of her kindness." Christine ignored the part of her conscience that said Madame had never in her life been one to let anyone take advantage of her. Perhaps it was more accurate to say Madame took advantage of the weaknesses of others to get what she wanted in the opera house.

Seeing the look of censure in Raoul's face she quickly said, "I don't mean you of course. Could you perhaps be a dear and let her know we are here?"

"Christine, Ariella isn't a servant. We can easily have one of the floor runners give her a message. We can sit on that comfortable couch over there until she arrives." He pointed to where a couch sat against a wall. There were two chairs and a coffee table making a cozy corner for conversation. This was utilized when important guests arrived unexpectedly. They could sit and have refreshments until someone was able to greet them.

Ariella looked to Christine for some comment or move toward the seating. By the firm line of her lips she had no intention of saying another word in Ariella's presence. It would seem they had developed a mutual dislike for one another. Although Ariella knew why she had been cool toward Christine she was mystified as to why Christine had a dislike for her.

Deciding to take things into her own hands she walked over to one of the chairs waiting for them to join her. When they did there was a moment of uncomfortable silence broken only when Ariella could not stand the deafening silence a moment longer.

"The urns over there have fresh coffee or tea. The pastries under the glass dome were baked fresh only this morning in our own kitchen. Would you care for some?"

"I can't speak for Raoul but I will not indulge. I guess you don't have to worry about your figure. You can have as many as you wish without having to worry. What's one more pound? So many women let themselves go when the reach a certain age and are still unmarried. There is no shame in that Ariella. It's good to see a woman who is comfortable being full figured."

Ariella had to bite her tongue. _**She did not just insinuate that I was fat.**_ She sat on her hands to keep from pulling strands of that brunette's hair form her head.**_ One more reference to any of my attributes and I will take her to the ground._** _**I'll use every inch of my attributes to pull her hair out. Scratch her eyes out. Full figured indeed.**_ It was on the tip of her tongue to tell the witch that Erik had found her quite pleasant and desirable. Numerous times last night then again this morning. He was even now waiting to share her attributes again.

Ariella sent a young boy to let Antoinette know she had visitors. She and Raoul spent the next few minutes discussing the nights coming performance. Raoul invited her to sit with them if she were free. If she were to have a moment she would be spending it with Erik in his box. Chances are she would be too busy to visit with anyone. Noticing the time she excused herself then left the couple sitting while they waited for Antoinette. Ariella walked rather quickly through the auditorium. As soon as she entered the corridor behind the stage she ran to the dressing room with the special mirror. It did not take long for her to reach Erik's home. He stepped out of his front door to wave to her. Untying the boat he rowed across to retrieve her.

Erik had been busy while she had been away. He had placed a bear skin rug on the floor in front of the fireplace. Soft pillows along with a warm blanket lay on the rug. The gas lamps were turned off. Candles were positioned around to cast enticing shadows around the room. The fire in the fireplace blazed filling the room with warmth. Beside the rug was a bottle of wine. Not far from that was a tray with cheese. In a bowl was an assortment of fruits. Erik had even taken the time to cut them into bite size pieces. The dozens of red roses in a variety of vases she was unsure about. Not that she didn't appreciate the gesture. Roses at this time of year cost the earth if you could find a shop that had a green house. Her dilemma was she knew that he had given Christine red roses tied with a black ribbon as a gesture of his admiration then as an expression of his love for her. Ariella decided since she had the man Christine could have the memories. The roses would signify something else in her own mind from now on. They were a gift from Erik given in sincerity and love. How could she not accept them in the spirit in which they were given?

For a man who was new to the game of seduction and courtship he certainly was a promising student. He not only seduced with his voice he seduced with his actions. He waited for her to say something. Anything. He had used a book as reference material how to stage the scene he wanted to create. He hoped to impress her enough to allow him some of the liberties he had taken last nigh and a few he had discovered while reading the book on the art of love and making love.

Ariella was more than impressed. She was completely enamored of the man before her. He could have presented her with a glass of water partnered by a piece of stale bread. It would have seemed like a feast as long as he was there to share it with her. She approached him with the glow of love in her eyes. The tender look was one Erik was quite unfamiliar with but it was a look he would come to crave from this woman.

They spent the late afternoon doing _**things**_ they had already learnt while enjoying some new_** things **_they had yet to try. He complimented her on her many attributes. His lips and hands found them quite delectable.

That evening was more chaotic than Ariella even imagined it would be. Matthew and Julianna had been invited by ERik to sit in his box. She agreed so long as they stayed in the box with Erik. No one had seen Entienne hanging around. Ariella would rather know where he was than merely speculate and worry.

The performance was a success. Three curtain calls later then chaos broke out behind the curtain. Everyone scrambling to get to their dressing rooms so they could change then mingle with the aristocrats who came to impress the young men and women of the stage into giving a night's entertainment. Perhaps more if things went well. Many chorus girls as well as dancers had found husbands or lovers among the throng of theatre patrons. Ariella was picking up bits and pieces of costumes dropped while the quick changes took place between scene changes. Wanting to give Mirielle a hand she took a armful then headed down the hall. The lights were dimmed at this time during a performance,. No need to waste fuel.

She had just passed Meg's room when she heard what she thought were a set of footsteps behind her. An uncanny feeling swept over her. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up straight. Erik was the only ghost she knew that haunted the opera house. He was in his box with Matthew and Julianna. He had told her how he had shadowed her from the moment she stepped into his opera house. She continued on down the hall. She had stopped in to speak with Meg before she headed for the costume department.

She hurried her footsteps. The ones behind her matched her step for step. More footfalls joined the first set. Ariella began to remember Antoinette and Meg's warnings about never walking the halls alone at night. Especially on a night there had been a performance. Almost running now the steps behind her gained ground as she was hampered by the burden in her arms. Dropping everything she ran full tilt along the hall.

A heavy hand on her shoulder had her heart in her throat. When a wet cloth was placed over her nose and mouth she began to panic and struggle in earnest. Grabbing the hand at her mouth with her hands she clawed the flesh trying to loosen the firm grip. A grey fog hazed over her eyes. Sounds became muffled. Then darkness overtook her. She slumped in the arms of the man who had caught her from behind.

Gregore laid the woman in his arms gently to the floor. His boss would not pay him if he were to bruise the merchandise. He squatted down bending his knees. He placed his wrists on his knees. Looking down at the woman his boss had spent so much time and money on he wondered what was so special about her. She had to be good in the pleasuring department. She was not beautiful. There were many more beautiful women here in the opera house. All over Paris beauty could be found. His own country of Russia had some of the world's most beautiful women.

What was so special about this one? For a moment he contemplated finding out for himself. He had no fear of the boss physically. He could take him any day of the week. He feared losing his pay at the end of the day. If she was virgin as the boss claimed he was tempted to find out. It would be nice to have a woman who wasn't a whore for once. Luckily for Ariella his greed for money won over his lust for a woman.

Placing one hand behind her back then the other under her knees he grunted as he stood with her in his arms. Her head lolled back as her left arm fell toward the floor dangling as he began to walk forward with his two companions silently at his side.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard a shout behind him. "Stop! Release her now or feel the steel of my blade." Raoul had been backstage congratulating everyone on a successful performance. When he couldn't find Ariella or Meg someone had told him they had gone back toward the dressing rooms. Christine had opted to stay with Madame Giry. Not trusting Erik he had brought his sword. It wasn't Erik who would feel the steel in is gullet.

Raoul in his bid to play the hero had more optimism than good sense as he faced the three men. He may have been able to take out one then follow the one who had Ariella but three made things more difficult. As it was the odds were stacked against him. He was up for the challenge of duelling two men. He had honed his skills since his little face off with Erik two years ago.

"You two take care of the hero. I'll take her to the boss then meet you there later. We have some celebrating to do comrades." With a quick turn he strode off down the hall.

Raoul bravely faced the two men. They had removed their own weapons. Soon the hall was echoing with the sound of steel clashing against steel. Sparks flew. Raoul parried one then the other not giving ground to his opponents. Inch by inch he backed the men down the hall. A door opening behind him threw his rhythm off. One of the men took the advantage. He thrust forward just as Meg called out, "Raoul what is going on? Oh my God we have been invaded." Fearing for Meg's safety Raoul doubled his efforts to best the men. The wound to his shoulder was weakening him. He made the mistake of turning to give a warning to Meg. Not having been paid to kill anyone, one of Raoul's opponents hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword. Raoul dropped to his knees with a groan falling forward on his hands then to his side.

Having victory the two assailants trotted down the hallway to the door leading to the alley behind the opera house. Meg ran to Raoul kneeling down beside him. He looked as if he had lost half his blood supply. Meg who had seen all sorts of concoctions made for the stage to resemble blood had never seen real blood other than a small wound on her knees as a child. She swallowed as her face began to turn green.

"Meg go for help. They have Ariella. Find your mother. She'll know how to find Erik. I'll wait in your room. Bring them as quickly as you can. Christine is with your mother. Please tell her I am fine. It is just a scratch. Nothing serious." Raoul's idea of a scratch and her own had miles between them.

After Meg left Raoul lay there for a few minutes gathering his strength. Sitting up he groaned as his shoulder protested. Staggering just a little he made it to his feet then down to Meg's room. Opening the door he went in shutting the door after him. Lifting his shirt he winced. The wound was a little more than a scratch but not life threatening. Unless he became infected he should be fine. A little woozy but other than that his normal self.

Meg ran as fast as she could shoving patrons and performers alike to the side without a thought that these people were the bread and butter of the opera. Without them there would be no opera. Indeed there would be no purpose to perform if there were no audience. Meg's one thought was to get to her mother so she could get to Erik

Seeing the managers she quickly asked if either of them had seen her mother. With a shudder they had said _**"Box Five" **_. The quickest route was three flights of stairs then down the hall behind the boxes. Not wasting any time Meg raced up the stairs. It was a good thing she still practiced every day to keep her skills sharp. Otherwise she would be winded by the time she ran down the hall then up the three flights of stairs.

Not standing on ceremony she opened the door letting it hit the wall behind it with a loud crack. They would forgive her for the cracked plaster when they heard the reason for her haste.

"Margarite Antoinette Giry. What is the meaning of this ill mannered behavior? If you say one word about finding Erik I will cut the willow switch myself then whip your backside until you are unable to sit."

Being a little more winded than she thought she would be Meg spoke in disjointed one and two word rantings. "Ariella. Raoul. Three men. Took her. Come help. My room. Hurt. Lot's of blood."

Shooting to his feet Erik took Meg by the shoulders shaking her none too gently while demanding, "Meg. Where is Ariella? Is she hurt? Good God woman speak."

"Stop...shaking...me...so...I...can." As he shook her the words came out one at a time with a pause for her teeth to clank together with the force of his actions.

Antoinette grabbing his arm was the only thing keeping him from rattling her teeth out as well as anything else that might come unattached during the merciless shaking.

Allowing her to regain her composure for all of one minute that was as much as Erik could stand to wait not knowing what had happened and if Ariella was injured. The thought of her lying somewhere alone and bleeding twisted like a knife in his stomach. Not for two years had he felt anything close to this. This was worse. Now he knew what that boy had felt as he raced to save Christine. The fear of what might happen. The terror in his mind of what may have already taken place. When this wa over he would consider apologizing to the whelp. Raoul. The name was not as bitter as he thought it would be.

Meg explained as much as she knew which wasn't much as Erik thought she should be telling him. She told them Raoul would be in her room waiting and that he was hurt.

Christine's gasp of horror reminded them there was another player in this drama. Antoinette gathered her into her arms trying to reassure her wondering who would reassure her at the same time?

Quickly the solemn group made their way back to Meg's room each worried for Raoul but more so for Ariella whose fate was still unknown.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
Plans and Rescue**

On the way back to Meg's room they each were lost in their own thoughts. Antoinette thanked God she had stood firm when Matthew had pleaded to stay in the theatre and watch the comings and goings of everyone. Mirielle had taken the children to her own rooms until someone came to fetch them. It was Christmas Eve after all. St. Nicholas would be paying a visit only to those children tucked up firmly in their beds while dreaming of what they might find on Christmas morning.

Not being too sure there was such a man Matthew had balked for a while but in the end his own doubts convinced him it was better to be safe than sorry. He wanted no lumps of coal in his stocking. If the man was real then Matthew wanted to stay on the right side of him. Who knows when one might need to ask for a special present? Such as the one Matthew had asked for in his letter he wrote just to appease Julianna. Not that he believed in all this nonsense anymore. Well he was almost certain he didn't. Just in case he asked for Erik to marry Ariella and give him a baby brother. If they didn't want to get married he would settle for the baby brother. That was reasonable wasn't it?

Reaching Meg's room Erik pushed through the door first. Seeing Raoul stretched out on the couch he almost let his instincts to throttle the boy take over his better judgment. The only thing that saved the boy was when he turned to his side so his feet touched the floor allowing Erik to see his shoulder. Sitting up he groaned in pain from the wound. With his shirt off they could see the bruising starting to form around the wound. The blood had started to dry. A few stitches would be all that was required to assure the wound did not reopen.

They had all been so intent on Raoul they did not notice Nadir sitting in a chair in the corner until he cleared his throat, "If someone will retrieve a needle and thread I can stitch him up good as new in no time at all."

The gravity of the situation was not lost on Nadir. He had been on his way to the opera house with his gifts he wanted to leave under the tree. Seeing a man leaving the alley carrying what had obviously been a woman's body he had started to follow when two other men had come out shortly after the first man. Quickly pressing into the darkness against the wall in a move Erik would have envied, he watched the men leave the alley. He then went after them. Nadir saw them get into a carriage. He hadn't heard what they had told the driver but a street urchin had. THe little devil had blackmailed one hundred francs out of Nadir.

Nadir had entered the side door leading up the hall where the dressing rooms were. Seeing a trail of blood he had followed it to Meg's room finding Raoul almost unconscious. It was then he learned the woman was Ariella.

Erik took Nadir by the collar angrily asking,"You saw this and did nothing? I should kill you for that alone. They have Ariella. Damn it, why did you not try to stop them?"

"Because I am not an insane man. I have been trained to be objective not emotional in times of crisis. I use my head in emergencies not my heart. Do you not think I did not want to confront them? I did. What would it have accomplished if I had been killed? Then we would not be in possession of Ariella's whereabouts."

Releasing his hold on Nadir's collar Erik stepped back smoothing his hands over Nadir's suit front to straighten the wrinkled cloth as he said in a much calmer voice, "I am sorry Nadir. It is just that I...care for her so much. She...she has come to be an important person in my life. I do not think I could go on if something...if she were..." Erik trailed off. He could not utter the word dead in the same sentence as Ariella's name. She could not leave him. He just found her. They had just declared their love only hours ago. Made plans. Shared intimacy. Love. Trust. Gathering himself Erik stood tall. His whole demeanor changed. He was no longer the man Erik, who spoke to Nadir only seconds ago. He was now The Phantom. The Opera Ghost. An entity to be reckoned with using the utmost caution.

"Give me the address. I can be back within a few hours."

Coming to his feet Raoul said, "You do not leave without me. Nadir should go as well. I am well aware of your ability to come and go as a shadow. What would happen if something unforseen took place? Is it not better to have someone who can get to Ariella while the other's distract the main body of their defence? Nadir has told me they took Ariella to Entienne's. He is so sure of himself he has taken Ariella to her old home. I remember having been there as a child. I have a vague memory of the layout. Given his lack of caution he will not be expecting us. However he does have many men standing guard around the estate. If we are lucky he will not have hounds guarding the place as well. Now I suggest we prepare ourselves then make haste to save our damsel in distress."

"No, I forbid you to go. Think of me. Think of our son. What if..." Christine broke down in tears. She never realized just how much Raoul meant to her until she heard he was injured. Now he wanted to risk his life again? She wouldn't let him. She wouldn't. Then there was Erik willing to get himself killed as well. If something happened to them where would that leave her? She would have no one. She still had not resolved her feelings for Erik. All she was sure of was she would make love with him at least once then she would know. She then could decide.

Perhaps she could give Erik a preview of what he would miss. What her kisses just before she left him two years ago had promised. She went to Raoul then threaded her fingers into his hair. Pulling him down she kissed him passionately. Stepping back she released him.

Raoul reached out taking her shoulders gently between his hands. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered, "If I thought I would not come back I would not be going. Ariella needs our help. Every man is needed to assure her safe return. If it were you I would want every man to step forward to offer his service. I can offer no less. Please understand."

Gathering herself together Christine stepped only a few inches away wiping the tears from her eyes. Casting a quick glance at Erik she turned her eyes back to Raoul. Giving him a shaky watery smile she said, "Do what you must. Just please come back to me." Leaning toward him she whispered for his ears alone, "I love you. Only you . Anything else is just foolish little girl infatuation. Come back and let me show you how a woman makes love to her husband." She kissed him with a passion hitherto unknown to either of them. Raoul thought she had finally released her last lingering bit of lust for her Angel. Not the memories or the love. Just the silly infatuation. The kiss began to make the others uncomfortable as it lingered past what could be considered a proper good-bye salutation.

When at last the couple separated Erik instructed Nadir to patch up Raoul's arm while he went to saddle three horses. At last he finally felt something was being done to save his Ariella. That is how he thought of her. She was his just as he belonged to her. Body and soul. A picture of her helpless while calling for him to help her had him running down one corridor after another until he reached the door that lead to the back of the opera where the stables were located. No one was in attendance which Erik thanked God for this small mercy. He had no wish to harm anyone innocent but if anyone tried to stop him from rescuing his love he would be willing to do what he must must to get to her.

Usually the only time anyone was in the stables beyond early evening hours was if one of the mares was expecting to drop a foal or one of the animals was ill. Luckily none of those reasons had the stable boy sleeping on the cot for that purpose. Erik saddled the three best horses. His own mount Caesar, the black stallion called to him as he entered. It had been awhile since he had ridden him. He silently vowed he would continue his practice of his daily rides when he once again had Ariella safely back in his arms. He looked forward to having her beside him during his ride or better yet in front of him nestled closely to his chest. Now that would be a ride he would relish. Bringing his mind back to focus on the task at hand Erik finished saddling the horses. He grabbed the reins of the other two horses then pulled himself into the saddle on Caesar's back. The horse pranced in anticipation of running as they usually did once free of the confines of the city.

Taking the horses to the alley Erik was relieved to see the other two men waiting for him. They each mounted. With a couple of nervous prances and turns they managed to gain control of their mounts. Not waiting to see if the other two followed Erik nudged Caesar forward into a trot. Erik knew he could not take the main streets. They would have too many people milling about. If they were stopped and questioned one look at Erik's mask would be enough for them to be hauled in for questioning. Erik was sure he could manage to escape with a few coins exchanged but the time lost would be precious time spent toward getting Ariella back. Erik had brought his Punjab lasso with him. He had also hidden a knife in each of his boots. He had never liked to wear a sword as he felt it hampered his movements. He was much better hiding in shadows awaiting his victim to then quietly strangle them with his lasso.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw that indeed Nadir and....he paused as he mentally geared himself to allow his name to form in his mind...Raoul were behind him. This new feeling he had was like nothing he had felt before. He supposed it was forgiveness or resignation. Acceptance. Whatever the emotion he no longer felt as if he hated Raoul. The sight of him did not make his fingers itch to choke the life from him. As he let go of the last remnants of feelings for Christine so had he released his hatred of Raoul. Erik would have felt finally free and immeasurably at peace if only Ariella were by his side. Until she was safe in his arms he would not know a moment of peace.

He allowed Nadir and Raoul to catch up with him. He did not know which house belonged to Entienne. To not have full control of things around him bothered him. He was used to knowing the slightest detail that happened in the opera house. It made him uneasy to depend on someone else. He knew his own abilities and flaws. He knew what to expect from himself. He knew his limitations. He knew Nadir as well but the boy..Raoul was an unknown factor.

Erik hated not knowing every little detail. Not knowing something important no matter how insignificant it seemed lead to disaster. That is why his opera had failed when he wanted to win Christine. He had overlooked all the possibilities for failure. He had only seen his chance to win her.

He would take no chances with Ariella. He would either bring her back safely or he would not come back at all. Only death could stop his resolve to spend the rest of his life with Ariella.

Raoul reached across and grabbed Erik's arm. For one second Erik's first reflex was to drop the boy to the ground. Recovering he slowed Caesar's pace to match Raoul's mount.

"Through those gates is the house. The wall surrounds the whole property. The gate will have guards. We will have to climb over the wall." As Raoul spoke he glanced around scouting out the area.

Nadir was not one for climbing. He much preferred to keep his two feet on the ground. He'd just have to relieve the guards of their duty. He was after all once a highly trained man. Not as proficient as Erik but still quite capable. He should have no trouble with the men at the gate. He informed them of his plan. Erik had expected nothing less. Raoul was sceptical. Nadir assured him he had ways of removing obstacles. The manner in which he spoke along with the eerie look in his eyes convinced Raoul that perhaps he was better off not knowing anything more. For just a flicker of time Nadir had reminded Raoul of Erik when Erik had been dangling him at the end of the ropes as Raoul hung from the portcullis. Raoul shivered. God he was surrounded by two insane men.

Dismounting the three men agreed Erik would take the back wall while Raoul took the east side wall. Nadir would take out the guards at the gate. As he saw Erik checking his many different knives and assorted pieces of what looked like piano wire Raoul felt somewhat under armed. He had only his sword and his fists. He bit his tongue before he could ask if he might have one of their weapons. He didn't need Erik to think any less of him than he already did. He would make do with what he had. He would just use intelligence over brawn.

They separated. Erik immediately felt the difference in his demeanor. His skills of stealth were coming back. Each step he took he became less Erik and more of The Phantom. His instincts for the kill were coming to the forefront of his mind. Reaching the back wall he began to climb. His years of climbing in the opera house served him well. The wall was a pitiful obstacle for him. In just a couple of minutes he was over the wall. Crouching down he surveyed the surrounding area. To his left he heard voices. His first victims.

Clinging to the shadows he found the three men walking around the back garden. They were shadows just as he was. Good. He could take one out without notice then another. By the time the third one noticed anything amiss it would be too late. Hearing them mention Ariella's name he froze.

The men were walking toward the terrace apparently intending to go back to duty in the house. They had just reached the edge of the light when things changed from calm to frightening with the whirl of a rope through the air.

"Did you see the way she fought the boss? A real wildcat is that Ariella. Such a pretty name. If the boss wouldn't mind I'd like a piece of her. Gregore said he was having a taste before we leave no matter what the boss says. He's only waiting for his money then he'll bed the wench. If I thought I could take him I'd have her first. Virgin she is. Never had untouched woman before. All I ever had is whores. Virgins are eager to learn. I'd have her suck my..." That's as far as he got. Erik's plan for surprise while removing one at a time flew into the night when the man started to discuss Ariella in such a manner. Erik had intended to only choke them into unconsciousness. Now murder was on his mind. The Phantom was fully in control. His lasso spun out overhead then dropped over the man's head. Tightening the thin rope Erik gave a hard jerk. He pulled him into the darkness out of the light of the terrace lantern. The man dropped to his knees. Clawing uselessly at the rope with his hands the man peered into the darkness. All he saw was two glowing pinpoints of light. A demon had him fixing to take him to hell. Mentally he began to repent and confess to all his misdeeds throughout his life.

The other two men could no longer see their friend. One moment he was there the next he was gone. They began to call out his name. "Pierre? Damn it if you don't answer me I'll kill you myself. What's going on?"

Just as the man was losing his battle to stay conscious Erik relented. In his mind he saw Ariella's face censuring him for taking a life. Pulling the man to his feet he hit him with his fist. He let the man fall heavily to the hard ground. Stepping over the prone body Erik went in search of his next prey.

"Marceau do you see anything? I can't see anything but darkness. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Pierre you sick son of a bit..." The rope around his neck stopped his voice mid sentence. His eyes widened in surprised horror. Looking at his companion he begged for help. The man called Marceau backed away drawing his sword. Backing away into the light of the terrace he did not see the figure behind him. He knew nothing until he felt a strong arm around his neck in a choke hold. Once those arms went around his neck the fingers of each hand locked together. No matter how much Marceau clawed the fingers remained locked together. He felt the haze coming over him. He heard what sounded like muted ocean waves in his ears as darkness claimed him. Raoul stood over the man panting. His skills from his military days had returned in the moment he saw the man draw his sword. It had amazed him that he was still able to walk up behind the man without a sound.

Having seen the other man disappear into the darkness at the end of an all too familiar rope Raoul waited for Erik to come into the light. Erik stepped from the darkness winding his lasso into a neat coil then hooking it to his belt. Coming to stand next to Raoul while looking down at the man he said, "I could have taken him out myself. I did not need your interference. Thank you all the same." He thought those last five words would choke him.

To say Raoul was surprised by the sentiment was an understatement. He would never have believed Erik would ever say anything close to that to him. In fact he had never thought to see the man again. In reality he had no wish to ever come across Erik again in his entire life. For Christine he had relented and let her go to the ball in search of him. He had always known she had some emotional attachment to her angel as she had called him. Angel my eye. He was more devil than angel.

Christine had been different since she had seen him again. Less tolerant. More critical. The way she had treated Ariella had bothered him so much Raoul had confronted her afterward. That had led to an argument ending with a blanket and pillow being tossed in his direction with instructions to sleep on a couch somewhere or the floor. She did not care. They had made amends somewhat the following morning but Raoul still had his doubts. Her show of affection before they left had delighted him for a moment until he had seen her eyes flicker to Erik with a calculating look. This somewhat dimmed his satisfaction in the moment.

"So what now Erik? I left three men at the east side of the property. They will be out for a while but we should make haste. There are no guarantees. If I remember correctly the master bed chamber is just overhead. That balcony leads into the room through two glass doors. Convenient wouldn't you say?"

Raoul took Erik's grunt for agreement. Erik was looking up at the balcony trying to see the quickest way up. Seeing the places where he could get a foot hold he started up. Raoul to his annoyance followed behind.

Nadir coming around the side of the building shook his head. Why must they always climb? Did they never think to check the doors? It was not unheard of to leave a door unlocked when one was at home and awake. He himself had found a door open at the side which he had planned to inform them of as well. Seeing them merrily climbing he decided to let them play the dashing heroes. He was not ashamed to take the easy way. He would meet them upstairs.

At times Nadir thought Erik was such a genius it blinded him to the simple solutions. The recent example being checking for unlocked doors. As Nadir made his way through the the door that lead to the kitchen area he contemplated whether or not it would be worth the risk to needle Erik with that little flaw. Coming to the conclusion it would only be safe to do so when Ariella was around to distract him while mellowing his killing instincts.

Walking by a table top he saw a platter with fried chicken just sitting there begging him to feast. Who was he to turn down a gift from the gods? Snagging the platter as he passed Nadir picked up a succulent leg biting hungrily into the meat. Nadir raised the leg in the air in a silent toast to the chef.

Coming to the doorway he gave a quick look around the corner. Seeing no activity he ran across the hall to the stairs. Quickly he made his way up. Eyeing the doors he guessed the last one on the right was the room Erik and Raoul would be entering. Which means Ariella was somewhere close. Hearing steps coming at a trot he gave his best impression of Erik as The Phantom. He must have been successful or the man rushing toward the watercloset had a desperate need that blinded him to a man practically standing in front of him.

Whatever the reason for his luck Nadir was grateful. Picking up a candlestick he waved it testing it for weight. It seemed sturdy enough. Setting his platter of chicken down he went to the side of the door the man had hurriedly entered. Raising the candlestick high above his head he waited. The door knob rattled. The door cracked open. The man stepped out only just seeing Nadir shortly before he felt the heavy thud against his forehead.

The man barely had time to say, "Who the fu..." That was when Nadir beamed him. Checking to make sure the man wasn't dead he breathed a sigh of relief. He had no wish to murder anyone. He left that nonsense to Erik and that young noble Raoul. Each man was quite capable of violence in their own way. Each had a threshold that could be breached. Everyone did. Even if they were unaware of it. That was why so many people seemingly snapped for no particular reason. At some point something had crossed over that threshold.

Deciding to leave the platter he put a couple of pices of chicken in his pocket. Picking up a piece in each hand he returned to the door to the room Erik and Raoul should be arriving in shortly. Testing the door he found it unlocked. Obviously not the room Ariella was being kept in. He opened the door then went in closing the door after him. Sitting on the bed he bounced a couple of times before laying down to enjoy his snack while he awaited the arrival of the dynamic duo. For two men who had been at each others throats only a couple of years ago now they were cohorts? Nadir hoped the fates were not laughing at them about ready to pull the rug from under them.

Meanwhile the other half of the rescue team was laboriously making their way up to the balcony.

"For the last time get your foot out of my face. Once more and I am cutting it off at the knee," Raoul groused again as it seemed with deliberate intent Erik's foot found his face.

"For the tenth time if you would not crowd me my foot would not be in your face. Remind me again why you are here?" Erik's panic over Ariella was clouding his judgment. He was climbing with less skill and more with anger and urgency. Stopping a moment to regain control he took a deep breath. He needed all his skills. He could not afford to lose control now. Having regained his purpose he lifted his hand for the next handhold. Pulling himself he raised his foot placing it against the protruding rock in the side of the outside wall. Did these blue bloods not believe in stairs?

"Must you make so much noise? A herd of cattle rampaging through the garden would make less noise." Erik was irritated. A rock from the wall fell just as Raoul made to grab it.

Whispering a reply Raoul said, "Well pardon me. I will try to get the wall to cooperate and hold all loosened rocks until we have reached the balcony."

Making no reply Erik continued to climb until he reached the level of the balcony rail. Reaching across he grasped the rail with his right hand. Stretching his right foot across he found a foothold. Letting go of his hold with his left hand he threw himself over grabbing onto the balcony rail with his left hand while his left foot dangled downward. He scrambled for purchase with his left foot. At last finding something solid beneath his boot he stood regaining his balance then threw his right leg over the rail. In a matter of seconds he was standing firmly on the balcony. Looking over the rail he saw Raoul making his way to the spot he had been in only a few short seconds ago.

Reaching the top Raoul copied the moves he saw Erik make. Just as he was reaching across with his foot it slipped out from under him. He dangled by only the purchase he had with his right hand. The rest of him dangled in mid air.

He looked up just in time to see Erik's masked face appear over the balcony railing. For the briefest time his mind returned to the time he dangled at the end of ropes while hanging from the portcullis. He almost lost his handhold when he saw Erik reach over the rail offering his hand. Grabbing desperately Raoul gripped Erik's hand. Then another was offered. Raoul let go of the rail grabbing onto Erik's other hand. Raoul could only marvel at the sheer strength it took to pull a man of his weight straight up.

Reaching the top Raoul quickly maneuvered over the rail. Leaning back he allowed a few cleansing breaths before he said, "Thank you. I owe you my life. I would not have made it on my own."

"Well do not get all misty eyed. I only saved you because Ariella would want me to. Besides, no one would believe it was an accident. Believe me I toyed with the idea of letting you decide your own fate." Raoul did not need to know he was lying. He could not allow Raoul to fall. He had a son and Christine who needed him. Besides it was true Ariella would want him to save anyone he could. It was also true no one would believe him if he went back alone reporting an accident.

Going to the balcony doors he tried to open them. They were locked. Taking out his little case Erik chose the appropriate tool. Raoul glancing over his shoulder asked, "So do you use those often? Is that how you got into so many locked rooms?"

"No. I have passages with secret doors and of course my mirrors. Must you stand so close breathing down my neck? There is a whole balcony to occupy and you must try to occupy the same spot I am standing in?" Raoul's breath on his neck was an irritant. Amazing how things that are the same can be looked at differently just by changing one little factor. For instance, he loved the feel of Ariella'a breath on his neck, his shoulder, his lips just as he bent to claim her as his own. Hell he would love it even if she breathed on his big toe. The plain fact was he loved the woman. He loved every precious inch of her. Where before he had only seen brown mousy obscurity he now saw perfection.

Erik was jerked back from his private thoughts as the door opened with a suddenness that had him falling face forward onto the carpeted floor. Raoul fell right behind him landing with a hard thump on Erik's back.

"Well I must say Erik not one of your more graceful entrances. What has taken you so long? I have been waiting for at least five minutes."

Both men erupted at once. Erik: "He nearly fell. Raoul: "He kept putting his foot in my face." Erik: "He crowded me like a small child or a woman afraid of the dark." Raoul: "He kept complaining because I dared to breath." Both: It's his fault." Coming to the end they stood staring at one another in silence for a few seconds. Each wearing a scowl.

"Well I for one think you are both less than intelligent at the moment. Did it not occur for either of you to ask how I managed to arrive at least five minutes before you did? Not only that. I rendered a young hooligan unconscious. Had a snack of chicken then still had time to rest while I waited. The simple answer is, the door to the kitchen was not locked. Next time try the easy way first. Now if you both are through laying about we have a lovely young woman to rescue."

Neither man looked directly at Nadir or each other as they stood brushing imaginary lint and dirt off of immaculate trousers. The matching pink tinging their cheeks giving evidence of their discomfort.

Collecting themselves it was decided Raoul and Nadir would stand at each end of the hall while Erik checked each room. Just in case they did encounter a locked door Erik would be doing the checking.

Erik started at Nadir's end of the hall. With great stealth Erik checked one room at a time. The fourth room was locked. Removing his picks Erik chose one he thought would open the lock. It wouldn't budge. He chose another. The look clicked sounding overly loud in the quiet. Carefully, slowly he turned the knob. He could see the bed through the crack. The bed was empty. Was this another empty room? Why lock an empty room when the others had all been unlocked?

With great care he opened the door stepping into the darkness. The only thing that alerted him to someone else being in the room was the crack he felt on the side of his head. Lucky for him the person didn't have a lot of power behind that swing. Erik regained his senses just as the short dark figure raised their hand again to deliver another crack with whatever object they were using as a weapon. Grabbing at the arm with an outstretched hand Erik wrapped his fingers around a delicate fragile wrist. A woman's wrist. Just then a waft of familiar scent hit his nose. Ariella.

"Ariella? It is me. Erik. Oh my love. Are you hurt? He did not touch you in any way did he?" Erik grabbed her pulling her fiercely against his chest. Raining kisses all over her as he spoke.

"Oh Erik. I knew you would come. I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" She lovingly ran her hands over his face. She couldn't see anything more than shadows except the glitter of his wonderful eyes.

'I thought you were Entienne returning. He had to go retrieve the money to pay the men. They are not a trusting lot let me tell you. Whoever said "there is honor among thieves" obviously did not meet this lot. They do not even trust each other to leave the room alone. That is why I am here by myself. One man went with Entienne. The others were to guard the outside. The man who left was in my room to guard me, left to visit the watercloset and did not come back. Take me home Erik. Take me home. I never want to leave again."

Passionately kissing for a moment Erik held her tightly lifting her up so he could place his lps hungrily against hers. A groan escaped him. Pulling back he rested his forehead against Ariella's. "Let's go home my love. I promise you will never leave again unless you wish it"

"Then we shall always be beneath the opera house." Giving him one last kiss she wiggled her feet. He slowly loosened her savoring each inch that slowly caressed him on her way down.

Stepping away from her he held out his hand. She placed hers confidently in his. He could lead her anywhere and she would gladly follow.

Greeting Raoul and Nadir with hugs that Erik pretended to ignore but privately had him seething, so that they left much more quickly than they entered. Everyone went out through the kitchen door.

Freedom. Never again would she take it for granted. Home. She was going home. Home to her loved ones. Taking Erik's hand she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked out into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
Necessary Evil**

They thought they had all but made a clean getaway when Ariella heard a a familiar voice behind them saying with menacing good humor, "Why Ariella how rude. You were planning on leaving without so much as a good-bye. Without so much as an introduction to your friends, Shameful behavior. I shall have to think of a suitable punishment my dear."

Laughter from another man sounded gruff. His voice sounded even more so with the thick accent. "I can think of ways to punish her while pleasuring myself with her. I'll even let you keep my share if you let me have first crack at her. I am finding I like her quiet attitude. Perhaps she won't be so quiet when I take her. Show her what a real man can do. Hey Entienne? What do you say?" He nudged Entienne in the arm as he spoke.

Entienne stood quiet with his brow furrowed as if indeed he were considering the proposition then he said with hateful mirth in every syllable, "What do you say Ariella?" Me or Gregore? I can not guarantee how gentle he would be as he does tend to leave his women a bit marked when he's done. I on the other hand am the perfect gentleman."

The two men holding pistols in their hands were overconfident. Neither realized just who they were dealing with. Erik's hand had been inching toward his lasso. Grasping it in his hand he used both hands to uncoil it. holding it in his hands he looked at Ariella. He motioned with his head for her to step closer to Raoul. Moving just little at a time she inched her way to Raoul's side. Giving Raoul a hard stare erik silently entreated Raoul to keep Ariella safe. Raoul nodded his head reaching his arm around Ariella pulling her into the protection of his body. He turned slightly so that if the unthinkable happened she would not catch a stray bullet.

In less time than it took to blink an eye the rope spun through the air with a slight whirring in the quiet night. The noose flew over Entienne's head settling down around his neck. With a swift hard jerk Erik had tightened the rope. Giving another hard jerk, this time to the side, he knocked Entienne into the man beside him throwing him off balance.

The man fired a shot in reflex to the sudden attack. Luckily the ill aimed shot into the dark night sky where it might hit a star if it could travel that far. Growling in anger, Erik again jerked the rope bringing the man inside the noose to his knees. All the while Entienne scratched and clawed uselessly at his throat.

By this time the other man had recovered. He stepped behind Erik wrapping his arm tightly around his neck. Raoul handed Ariella to Nadir. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins. If he did not expend some of it he would explode. It had been over a year since he had felt such a rush of power surge through him. Then it had been the fear for Christine's life and his own. Now it was the thrill of battle. Combat against an opponent of equal or greater skill. The challenge to test ones mettle that every man seeks at some point in their life.

Handing Ariella into Nadir's care he instructed, "Take her to the horses. Wait there for us. If we do not come within the next few minutes leave without us. Take her back to the opera house."

Ariella objected at first. Nadir was quick to tell her Erik and Raoul could defend themselves more easily if they did not have to worry about her safety. He didn't know Raoul's skills but he was more than confident Erik could hold his own. He would not allow anyone to remove him from the life he now had. His life with Ariella.

Only God would be able to have victory over Erik as he defended the life he so badly wanted and needed. This time he fought for something that was real. Not something invented by his own feverish crazed mind. This time his life had real substance.

Quickly Raoul wrapped his own arm around the neck of the man behind Erik. Before he could lock his fingers in a firm grip the man elbowed him in his stomach. The result while painful to Raoul did force the man to let go of Erik. Erik used that release to allow him to drag Erntienne to the ground where he placed his booted foot squarely in the middle of his chest pulling tightly on the rope.

Glancing over at Raoul and the man while he kept his foot firmly on the chest of Entienne, Erik saw the third man advancing on Raoul who had been winded. The briefest of glances between the man under his boot and Raoul and his opponent then with a growl of frustration Erik released the rope but not before he slammed his fist in the soft flesh of Entienne's nose. Erik felt the satisfying crush of Entienne's nose. He was not so pleased to see the blood dripping down onto his favorite pair of leather gloves.

Dropping the rope he turned his attention to the man who by now had grabbed Raoul drawing his fist back ready to smash it into Raoul's unsuspecting head. Erik grabbed the man's closed fist by wrapping his own fingers tightly around those clenched fingers beneath his own. Whirling to face this new opponent the man gave a devilish grin. Reaching behind his back he brought his hand around in front of him. In his hand he held a knife with the blade glinting in the pale light of the lantern at the back door.

"Come comrade. Let us test your skills. I hope you are more of a challenge than the boy." All the while Erik and the man circled each other waiting for an opening to make the first attack. Each man seeking to find some small advantage.

"You have no idea of what skills I have. I have forgotten more ways to relieve a man of this world than most ever learn. If the mask did not give you a clue then perhaps you will recognize the names I have been given over the years. Some once called me The Devil's Child. Later The Angel of Death was how I signed my correspondence. More recently I have had two names of notoriety. The Opera Ghost or The Phantom of the Opera." Noticing the man's eyes widening in recognition Erik continued with a menacing purr, "Ah, did one of those strike a cord of remembrance? Now you will know just what hell fire you have brought down around your head."

Barely had the last word left his mouth when in fear the man swung out. He swiped at Erik with the knife. Erik stepped back just out of reach of the blade. The man's fist shot out directed toward Erik's face. At the last second Erik moved slightly. The fist connected with his shoulder instead of his face. He was knocked off balance. Recovering quickly Erik's own fist shot out hitting the man on the jaw causing him to stagger back.

Taking the two steps forward toward the man allowed Erik to reach out grabbing the arm that had the knife clenched in his hand. Bending his leg Erik brought the man's wrist down on his knee. Twice he repeated this before the man's grip finally loosened and the knife fell to the ground. Giving a grunt in satisfaction Erik drew back his arm smashing his clenched fist firmly in the man's face. He staggered back, shook his head then advanced with an animalistic growl of his own toward Erik. The blow hit Erik just below his left eye.

Cursing Erik drew his arm back. Generating as much force as he could he hit the man squarely in the face. Erik's opponent staggered on his feet for a few seconds then dropped to his knees. Swaying like a tree in the wind he fell forward hitting the ground with a thud. Kicking the man in the shoulder to make sure he was unconscious Erik then returned his attention to Entienne.

That cowardly man crawled backwards using his hands and the heels of his feet to propel himself. He scrambled away from Erik's menacing form standing over him. Bending down Erik grabbed one of Entienne's ankles to impede his progress.

Pulling the man back into the light Erik wanted him to be able to see his every menacing grimace. He hoped to frighten the man enough that he would be willing to leave without Erik having to take his miserable life even as his inner self clamored for just such an outcome. Erik knew the less bloodshed the better. Ariella would understand he was sure if it had to be but he would rather not have her see that part of him. He did not want the image of him taking a life imbedded in her mind.

Dropping the foot he held Erik went to stand over the now completely prone man. Bending at the knees Erik rested his elbows on his knees allowing his gloved hands to dangle in front of Entienne's face. He saw the man's eyes go to his gloved hands seeing the blood that even now soaked into the inner lining at the seams of his gloves. Head wounds always bleed profusely. The man Erik had rendered unconscious might look dead but he was alive. Entienne didn't need to know that. From the amount of blood it looked as if a slaughter had taken place.

"I am feeling in a charitable mood. How long my charity will last who can say?" Nonchalantly Erik shrugged his shoulders as if he were merely making comments on mundane topics of discussion not matters of life or death. Waiting for Entienne to look into his eyes he grabbed him by the collar pulling him up close to his face then hissed with menacing clarity, "You can leave. Now, tonight, unharmed. Well at least with nothing more than what has already been done. I will allow you to go free to leave Paris never to return. If you refuse then things will become quite unpleasant for you. What I have done to you so far will seem a loving caress."

Conversationally he asked, "Did you know there are ways a person can be cut so that it takes hours sometimes days to die? The person can feel the life slowly drain from them while being totally unable to help themselves. The insides can be laid bare for a man to see yet he still lives." All the while Erik ran the blade of the knife he had picked up over Entienne's chest from just under his chin down to the waist of his trousers.

"So what is your decision Monsieur? Do you wish to leave or do I tie you up, take everyone home then come back for my entertainment? Be quick I have a lovely woman waiting for me. My patience as you can imagine has never been my strongest virtue." As he said this he ran the knife along the edge of his mask.

Gulping loudly Entienne stammered out, "I wish to go, I will leave. I will even leave papers for Ariella so she can reclaim her home. Please let me go. Do not kill me." He flinched as Erik stood over him for all the world looking like some dark avenging angel. The black cape fluttering behind him only reinforced the illusion.

"As I am still in the spirit of the season you may have until the day after Christmas before I come back to assure myself you have truly gone. Make no mistake. I will know if you are still here. If you are I can only say that your next few days will not be of the pleasant sort. Please convince your friend it would be detrimental to his health to stay in France as well."

Raoul had finally regained his senses. His breathing was returning to normal. He had stood listening while Erik had threatened the man. It gave him shivers to hear those threats. To know that if Christine had not made Erik see reason he could have suffered the same fate Erik promised Entienne if he remained in France. Could Erik do the things he described? More importantly had he done so before? His voice had the ring of truth in it.

They left the two men walking into the darkness to rejoin Ariella and Nadir.

"Erik? What you said to that man. Have you ...could you...What I mean to say is..." Erik cut him off mid sentence.

"You have no idea of the things I have done. Things I wish to forget. Just know I spoke only the truth and leave it at that. I have more pleasant ways to spend my time than in conversation with you."

Once rejoined with Ariella and Nadir they remounted then headed back to the opera house. Erik got one of his fantasies fulfilled that night. Ariella riding in front of him on Caesar.

After unsaddling the horses they gave them an extra pail of oats and some fresh water. Not wanting to waste time lingering outside they made their way back to Meg's room. While they had been gone someone had brought the children to Meg's room. Both lay sleeping the sleep of the innocent. After much discussion it was decided to carry them back to Erik's home. They would be upset not to wake up in what they considered their home. Antoinette would not hear of Christine and Raoul going back to their lodgings. They would spend the night in one of the vacant rooms. She had already sent a note in explanation to the wet nurse. She had only said the play ran longer than expected and the couple would be spending the night with her.

Having waited until the last minute to mention something that should have been obvious to them all she said, "Erik we must all gather in your home for Christmas tomorrow. I will hear no arguments. I can come early to help Ariella prepare things. Are you up to the challenge Ariella?"

"I think it would be a splendid idea. Why doesn't everyone come for a late breakfast. Say around nine? That will give everyone time to open presents. By then we will all be ready to eat. Oh this is marvellous. Erik our first guests in our home for a real sit down meal."

Faced with her excitement what could he say but agree that yes it was simply the best thing ever to happen? It did sound wonderful for her to refer to his home as theirs. To have her with him he would suffer a few unwanted guests. Unwanted by him at least.

Erik started edging Ariella toward the door as she spoke of the turkey, pies, yams and a list of other things too many to mention. He wanted to get her home so he could assure himself she was unharmed. He had seen people appear to be fine after some traumatic experience then collapse for no apparent reason.

Nadir and Raoul helped them carry the children down. Erik made two trips in the boat. Erik had been going to show Raoul where to lay the children when Ariella interrupted him by leading Raoul and Nadir into the spare bedroom Since the second night their had been two beds in the room A child's bed for Matthew and a double bed for Erik. Nadir knew very well there was only one other bedroom. If he dared comment Erik was prepared to cut his tongue out before he would let him have Raoul think any the less of Ariella. Not because he worried himself with anything Raoul might have an opinion about so much as he knew Ariella wanted Raoul's respect for some reason known only to her. He himself cared not a thimble's worth what that young noble thought about anything so long as it did not happen to be about Ariella or her siblings. Anything else was open season.

She pulled the covers back on the double bed for the men to lay the children down. Settling them in she tucked the covers around them giving each one a kiss. Turning out the lights she shooed them out the door. Since coming down to Erik's home Julianna had no need for any lights at night. She told Ariella that Erik was her light. He kept the monsters away. He would slay any dragon that dared enter his castle. He was the king, the prince, the savior of children, slayer of dragons. Erik was for Julianna the perfect replacement for her father. That was the gift she wanted to give to him. She had told no one. Not even Matthew.

After Nadir and Raoul left Ariella ran around to all her different hiding places retrieving gaily wrapped presents. Setting them under the tree she stood looking on in satisfaction. Turning around she nearly bumped into Erik. Giving him a look that had his heart beating much too quickly for comfort she smiled running her hands down over his chest. With a look he could not quite decipher she said she was going to take a bath then go to bed.

Her look had been one a siren might have used to lure unsuspecting sailors onto the rocks at sea. Her look was luring Erik into uncharted waters, uncharted but he was willing to explore them all too eagerly. His hands shaking he set about retrieving his own hidden packages. Setting them under the tree he noticed much to his delight many with his name on them. Several in Ariella's neat precise handwriting and two that were not so practiced in the art of writing. The one from Julianna obviously had been written after much practice on the name tag. His name had been written several times then scratched out to form the letters again. It would seem little Julianna was a perfectionist much like himself. He allowed himself a moment of affinity with that dear sweet child. Then his thoughts went to much wickeder imaginings concerning Julianna's sister.

Hearing the bathroom door open then dainty feet pad to the bedroom then the opening of the door Erik's breathing kicked into another discordant rhythm. Dear God if this kept up he would be dead of heart failure within a week. Thinking of what might be going to occur in the next few minutes he could not care as long as the attack happened after and not before.

He had gone up the stairs getting ready to head down to that beckoning door when his less than fresh personal fragrance assailed his nostrils. It would seem a detour to the bathroom was in order. Erik took his bath in record time. If a race had been running he clearly would have been the victor.

Smelling much better Erik exited the bathroom to take those long tortuous steps to his bedroom door. His black robe floated around him. He had debated whether or not to put on his pajama bottoms. Not wanting to appear presumptuous he had put them on. Standing in front of his bedroom door with a deep calming breath he turned the knob opening the door to his personal heaven.

Only a few candles had been left burning. The room was in partial shadow. Flickering light played over everything in the room. Nothing held Erik's gaze other than the woman laying in his bed. She was on her side with her arm resting along her side. A wide welcoming smile played over her lips. The bared shoulders showing alerted him to the possibility she was unclothed. He had been in bed with her totally nude before but never with so much light. His hands had roamed over what his eyes longed to see.

Smiling still she said with a throaty purr, "You are much too overdressed for what I have in mind Erik. Come." Damned if that little temptress didn't beckon him on. Hastily with much fervor and less finesse he discarded his robe then his pajamas. Then he saw the seductive smile, the desire in her eyes. His chest began to puff. Damned if he didn't strut over to the bed like a peacock.

Her hand went to the edge of the covers then drew back revealing to his eyes what his hands learned to love with his caresses. Perfection. Beautiful perfection. This was what men died for. Fought wars to possess. Strove to find all their lives to have just a brief glimpse of this perfection.

"Come my love. Come Erik. Come to me." She held her hand out in invitation again. Placing his shaking, sweating hand in hers Erik placed his knee on the bed. She scooted over allowing him to lay beside her. From that moment on until they woke they were one. One person with one body, one soul. It was beyond anything he could dream or imagine. No book could have prepared him for the intensity of emotions or sensations he would feel when he joined with her.

Ariella gave Erik the greatest gift a woman can give a man. She gave her innocence, her heart, her love. This was Erik's greatest moment since he had been born. No longer was he a single soul wandering through the pitfalls and trials of life. He had a mate. Someone to halve his burdens. Shoulder half his worries. Love him even in a moment of anger. Love him in spite of his deformity.

Many times she kissed each of his injuries. Each time there seemed to be more places he had received some sort of cut or bruise. Many she could not even see. Because he was her hero she did not mind this extra attention. In fact it was quite rewarding for her as well. She soon started to find places he had not even thought of where she swore she saw some little cut or nick. Who was Erik to argue with a woman willing to kiss away his hurts, real or imagined?

During the long night of loving she had finally been able to release any lingering doubts Erik might have hidden away. Without his mask, the candle light playing over each crevice and fold of his distorted skin she had loved him not once turning away. She had kissed him on his smooth left cheek then had paid homage to his marred side. Her hands traced each feature with loving care. Her fingers learned each feature as well as her lips. As he made love to her she had touched him with loving caresses all the while telling him how handsome he was how much she loved him. Her cries of his name in the most intimate of moments had been music to his ear. A melody he had never heard before.

Once in the early morning Erik woke to feel the bed dip beside him. Opening one eye he saw Ariella returning to bed. He snagged her around the waist rolling over pinning her beneath him.

"Where have you been? I thought my bed felt much colder than it should. I did not feel your warm breath tickling my neck or your warm curves aligned with mine." As he spoke he nibbled her neck and shoulders kissing her along the route his lips travelled.

"I made the bread and left it to rise. Biscuits are ready to go into the oven. I made a cherry pie, an apple pie and pumpkin. Seeing his questioning gaze she answered his silent question, "Yes Erik I made an extra apple with cherries in it just for you. It is it in the pantry. It is all for you. You are the only person I know who likes them mixed together in a pie."

"Well I could never decide which I prefer so I solved the problem by mixing the two. Now it is how I prefer my pies. Speaking of what I prefer. I think it I would prefer to kiss you rather than speak of something so mundane as food."

Before he could claim her lips she held him back to ask with just a touch of shy interrogation, "Last night when we...you and I...was I...did you...?" Flustered with him looking so closely into her eyes she stopped altogether.

Erik who had never done such a thing before teased Ariella when he said, "You want to know if I was pleased? If you were adequate? Let me see. On no. I fear my memory is fading. Quickly kiss me before I forget it entirely." Soon passion replaced laughter. Parting they struggled to regain their breath.

"You were perfect. I have never in my life reached such moments of pure ecstacy. As long as we are discussing this might I enquire as to my own prowess? It is not as if I have much to compare with. You were my first as I was yours." Remembering her moment of pained outcry when he possessed her fully he leaned down placing his lips by her ear to question softly, "I did not hurt you too badly did I? I tried to be gentle but I am afraid my baser instincts may have gotten in the way of my intention to be gentle."

"Erik, you were perfect. Any discomfort I may have felt quickly was replaced with my need for your loving touch. Truthfully I can hardly remember anything beyond the wonderful pleasure you gave me. If you had not told me I was your first I would not have known any different. You are a talented man Erik. In or out of bed. I shudder to think what will happen when you become proficient if you are a novice now. We may spontaneously combust."

"Speaking of practice. We have a few hours before anyone will be waking. I could practice a little right now. You can teach me what pleases you. I will do the same."

"Ariella?"

"Yes Erik?"

"I was going to wait until later but that was before I knew we were going to be invaded by a horde of holiday merry makers. Would you...could you ...what I mean to say is...Damn it my wits seem to have deserted me along with my nimble tongue." Leaning up so he could look into her eyes he held her face between his hands as he asked, "Would you be my wife? Could you live for the rest of your days with me?" Slumping down on top of her in an agony of waiting for her reply he held his breath.

A whisper so soft he might have imagined the sound came to his ear. A whisper of air with a hint of sound traced across the outer shell of his ear, "Yes. Yes my love. I will marry you."

"Did you...let me see if I heard you correctly...I want no mistakes. Did you say yes?"

In a much louder joyous burst of sound she said, "Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes."

After that no more was said. At least nothing that would concern anyone other than the two occupants of the bedroom. It was their wish to keep their conversation between themselves. Secrets lovers hold in the privacy of their hearts. Secrets shared with only the other half of the heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for all the errors in the last chapter. I posted it without editing it. Big mistake. I found so much I need to correct. I will fix thinsgs later. It will be the same chapter but without all the errors. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. See you next year.**

**Chapter Twelve  
Erik's First Christmas**

At any other time in his life Erik would have been in a mad rush to open his presents. Since he had never had a present at any time in his life or celebrated this holiday in the scheme of things he would have rivalled Matthew and Julianna in his childish delight of the morning's festivities. What a difference a day or rather one wonderful night can make.

On this particular morning he wanted nothing more than to linger in his nice warm bed that no longer held only himself but a warm woman who was cuddled next to him. A warm wonderful woman who had only hours ago in the dim light of the last flickers of the candle agreed to be his wife.

Erik, Opera Ghost, Phantom. They were all going to be joined in wedded bliss. The possibilities for the future were endless. One subject had held his interest in particular. In the heated moment of passion they had both forgotten the one little thing that should have been of paramount importance to them. They had joined as a man and a woman in the fullest sense without any considerations for any consequences.

Only later had it occurred to them that they may have a far reaching result of their night of unbridled passion. Ariella had been the first to bring up the subject of a child. Or rather she had been speaking of families in general. Speaking of how different it was when one has family. Children in the home. She had been trying to prepare him for the years ahead. As if he had not had a glimpse these last few weeks. As she had said it would be different to have them around all the time knowing they would always be there no matter what. Even on bad days when they misbehaved they would still be occupying his home. Their home. You couldn't just send them back like some unwanted piece of merchandise.

Ariella had been recounting the births of her siblings when she had sat straight up in bed with a look of wonder on her face. Her hands had gone to her stomach. Erik had thought her to be ill. When he inquired if she needed some medication to relieve her upset she had uttered the words that had shaken him to his foundation.

"What if we created a baby last night Erik? Oh Erik a baby. One perfect little person with his father's good looks and talent. It must be a boy. Well a girl would be nice too. Oh just think of it Erik."

Indeed he had been. His mind had filled with the horrors of his childhood. He wanted to never pass that legacy on to any child. Noticing his disquiet Ariella had inquired what was wrong. Not wishing to start their new life with an untruth between them he had told her of his fears.

It had taken many words of comfort and argument to finally convince him that even if they had a child that looked exactly like he did they would love it. She loved him. Matthew and Julianna adored him. Nadir for all his grousing about keeping Erik in line had affection for him. Even Meg and Antoinette had affection for him. Meg's a little more intense than her mother's. Ariella was well aware that Christine felt more than mere affection. Raoul, well he had a sort of acceptance as he had won Ariella's approval.

With all being right in his world Erik decided to let things play out as they would. He could change nothing in any case. Hearing the children trying to sneak down the hall he kissed Ariella into wakefulness. If he were lucky perhaps they might share a little more of what they had shared last night and again in the early morning.

Her murmuring protest had his lips seeking new territory. With a groan she rolled over to kiss him passionately. Freeing his lips with both of them panting she said, "Merry Christmas Erik. I suppose we should get up before those two open every present under the tree while they devour the candy treats in their stockings."

"Must we? I would not mind spending just a bit longer in bed. Are you sure there is nothing I can do to persuade you?"

"Erik you are a wicked man. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to spend just a few more minutes being lazy in bed with you. Heaven only knows what Matthew and Julianna will say." She had no sooner given into his intoxicating kiss than little fists pounded on the door.

"Wake up! Wake up! He came! He came!" Julianna for once was quite loud in her excitement. Matthew added his fists to his sister's.

"Julianna what do you suppose they are doing in there? Why didn't Erik spend the night in his own bed? I shall have to ask him."

"I don't think you should. Remember Momma and Papa? They never liked us to bother them when they were in their room. Even when it was the middle of the day they sometimes went to their room. Best not ask."

"Well as the man of the family I have a right to know everything. So I will ask."

This somewhat hushed conversation still reached the ears of both guilty parties. Both had flushed faces as they stared in consternation at each other.

"Will he indeed inquire as to our....activities?" Not ever having to worry before about having anyone overhear him or interrupt him in a private moment Erik could only look to Ariella for guidance.

"Oh he will most certainly ask. What will I say? Oh I am such a poor influence on their innocent minds. I am horrible." Pulling the covers over her head she hoped to regain just a little of her composure before she had to face her brother and sister.

Erik pulled the covers down from her head with a firm jerk he freed the covers from her fingers. "You are a wonderful person. Those two adore you. Nothing you have done will make them think any less of you. Perhaps we can distract them with the announcement of our engagement and impending marriage."

"Impending marriage? We only just got engaged. And might I remind you my finger is still bare? How short did you plan our engagement to be?"

Not answering immediately he thrust his arms into his robe then he left the room. Sitting up she could only hope she had not angered him with her remark about not having a ring. No sooner was the thought crossing her mind when the door opened to Erik striding into the room with the air of a conqueror. With less grace than usual he flopped down beside her. Taking her hand he asked as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Will you except this as a token of my love and affection? Marry me devoting yourself to our life together as I will do the same?"

"Oh Erik it's beautiful. How...When...Of course I will accept it. I would marry you with or without a ring. I do love you so." To prove her point she pulled him to her for another round of soul searching kisses. The only thing to bring them back to awareness of the world around them was the tiny fists pounding on the door again.

"One moment please. We will be out shortly. Your brother is reminding me more and more of Antoinette. He has-+ her take charge attitude."

"Oh I don't know. I have been thinking he has been behaving like a man I know who is quite demanding. One who expects others to follow his every whim. A man I am all to willing to follow anywhere. One who can persuade me to do such wicked things. One I adore, cherish, desire." With each of the last words she punctuated each one with a kiss.

"Well this man can not be all bad if you care so much for him. Might I hope for further proof later tonight of how much you care for this man? How much you cherish him? Desire him?" The last word was spoken so softly just before his lips claimed hers once more.

Drawing back they both agreed they would make no progress toward the living room unless they parted to dress for the day. With reluctance they parted. Erik was thinking perhaps he might move his things back into his bedroom. If she had no objections he planned on spending every night from now on in the same bed as Ariella.

Quickly donning her dress she decided against the hated corset. She saw no good reason to dress in her nightgown and robe only to come back ro remove them within an hour or so.

Erik was already sitting in a chair with a cane of candy sticking guiltily out of his mouth. He had bitten most of it away so only a small piece was left. It would seem his impatience stretched to his enjoyment of his sweets as well. Not content to savor it he opted for a quick devouring. Hoping she did not see he pushed his stocking behind his back. His eye had fallen on a chocolate bar. That was his next treat.

There were other things in his stocking as well. There was a small globe only about two inches around that when shaken looked as if snow were falling all around the tiny figurines. Some music paper tied with a red ribbon. A small bag of the cashews he loved. The item that he really wanted to try but would not while in the mist of observers was a tiny toy top. He found out later it whistled as it twirled. That was his first toy ever. One he would cherish always even if he were a grown man. Ariella had seen the childish need in him that he would die before admitting it even existed. Just once in his life when he was younger he had wanted to have a toy as other children had. He was a man now but the sentiment was no less warming than if he were that five or six year old boy yearning for some gift. Just one small gift to mark the day as special.

Noticing his packages left unwrapped Julianna went to stand by his side. Glancing at her with a questioning smile she returned the smile saying softly, "Please open my gift first. It ...It is very important. If...you...well if you don't want to I will understand." She handed him a small flat package about twelve inches on all sides. It had been clumsily wrapped although lovingly tied with ribbon. Julianna laced her fingers together as if in prayer. Indeed she was praying. Matthew and Ariella came to stand with her. Ariella placed her hands on her sisters shoulders. She had no idea what Julianna had given Erik. She and Matthew had been very secretive this year. The tenseness in her sister's shoulders alerted Ariella to the importance of Erik accepting this gift wholeheartedly.

Removing the wrapping Erik could only stare at what he held in his hands before him. He swallowed quite loudly several times. He felt the burning behind his eyes signalling the presence of tears about to fall. Clearing his throat roughly he looked at each of the three people with their gazes locked on him.

"If...If you think me worthy I would be honored. I...I love you too Julianna." He opened his arms wide to receive the little girl who launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck Erik felt himself choking. For this he could and would endure whatever fate or God put in his path.

Julianna whispered in his ear, "I love you Papa Erik. I love you so."

Close to tears herself not even knowing the reason Ariella took the frame from Erik's unresisting hand. She turned the flat square so she could look at what had moved him so. Jullianna had drawn a picture of the four of them. They were in their home in this very room. They were all linked by their hands. Beside each figure was a name. By Erik's she had written Papa Erik. around all of them she had drawn a heart.

Matthew being a boy sniffled then wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. He was not crying. Some dust had flown into his eye. Noticing the tears flowing down Erik's face unashamedly he thought it was okay to cry sometimes. Not that he was or anything but if he did it would be okay. He sniffled loudly a couple more times.

Setting Julianna on his lap which she thought an excellent place to be she leaned her head against his strong chest. She could hear his heart beating a steady rhythm. Thump. Thump. Thump. Just like she had with her real Papa.

"Ariella should we tell them? Should we tell them that you and I are...?" Reaching for her left hand he kissed the ring on her finger reverently. Nodding her head she gave her silent permission for him to continue.

"Matthew, Julianna, your sister has graciously consented to be my wife. We will be a family. A real family."

Stepping back a couple of paces Matthew put his hands behind his back eyeing Erik steadily. With not so much as a smile he said, "Well sir, seeing as I am the man of the family until you marry I think we should retire to the study so that we may discuss this man to man. It is my duty after all to make sure you are on the up and up. I must ask questions."

Erik placed his hands under Julianna's arms then lifted her from his lap. He stood facing the unsmiling child with a stern look upon his own face. Only Ariella could see the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Matthew you be nice to him. If you scare him I promise I will kick your shins black and blue. I will tell everyone you like..." Here she paused for she heard Matthew's indrawn breath. Well perhaps that was too much. A couple good kicks should do it.

Quickly before Julianna could change her mind he ran to the stairs waiting for Erik to join him. As Erik approached Matthew turned leading the way down the hall. The two solemn figures strode down the hall to the study. Matthew went in first waiting for Erik to enter before he closed the door behind him. Motioning with his hand toward a chair for Erik to take a seat which Erik noticed happened to be just in the center of the room giving it the appearance of a seat of interrogation in his mind just at this moment.

Seating himself he sat forward waiting for whatever Matthew might have to say. Damned if he didn't start to feel just a bit uncomfortable under that innocent stare. He could not possibly know. Could he? Erik, to his consternation began to fidget. He who had never fidgeted in is life. He had made others fidget and squirm but he himself had never had occasion to fidget.

Matthew drew himself up as tall as a seven year old can placing his hands behind his back he began to question Erik in such a serious tone. "Monsieur, Erik, so you intend to marry my sister? As the man of the family it is my duty to ask how you intend to support her. What is your financial situation? Will you continue your ghost business or get another job? Personally I think you should still be the ghost but a married man does have more responsibilitoes. Of course it is understood that Julianna and I must stay with Ariella so you will have us to support as well. Although I do have my treasure should you feel you need it," Matthew paused, clearing his throat before he continued in a less certain tone, "You would be taking the place of our father. Would you...could you...I know you said Julianna could but could I...Shoot, Erik may I call you Papa as well?" He didn't look at Erik after asking what to him was the most important question. He stood before Erik shuffling his feet looking to be exactly what he was. A small seven year old boy unsure of his acceptance by a man he adored just as he had his father.

Realizing the gravity of the conversation despite its amusing undercurrents Erik answered in a most serious voice, "I have sufficient funds to support the three of you for many years in comfort. If you feel it advisable for me to continue my present position I will take that under advisement. Of course it is understood you and Julianna must stay here with us. I would feel honored to have you call me Papa, Matthew."

Matthew heaved a sigh of relief. Having his mind eased on that issue he brought his hands to the front of him crossing his arms while looking directly into Erik's eyes. Erik had the sudden feeling that an animal must have when being within the sites of the hunter's gun or bow.

"When do I get a baby brother? I asked for one for Christmas but he wasn't under the tree. So when can we get one? I don't want to be old and gray before I get one you know."

Erik blushed crimson thanking whatever gods might be listening for the fact that Matthew would not know the reason for his embarrassment as he spoke and stuttered, "Well I...Well these things...Ariella and I will discuss the matter Matthew. One request if you please. Under no circumstances are you to ask Ariella for a baby brother. Understood?"

Matthew considered the request. To get what he wanted he could agree to that. He held out his hand to Erik. As gentlemen they shook hands. They were in agreement. Releasing Erik's hand Matthew hesitated for a moment then threw his arms around Erik's legs nearly toppling him over. "Merry Christmas Papa."

Swallowing with difficulty Erik managed to croak out, 'Merry Christmas...son." The oddest warmth shot throughout Erik. He felt warmed from the inside out.

Having finished their discussion they both straightened their clothes wiped any stray tear caused by that infernal dust from their eye then returned to the living room to discover everyone else had arrived. The women were busy in the kitchen making breakfast. Someone had made tea and coffee placing a tray on the sideboard along with cups, saucers, spoons sugar and cream. A tray of cookies had been set out to tide over the hungry masses until breakfast was ready.

Nadir and Raoul were in deep discussion. Christine was sitting in a chair in the corner looking somewhat forlorn. Erik felt a twinge of guilt about announcing his engagement. Why it should bother him he had no idea. It certainly had not bothered her to bring Raoul or her son into his opera house or his home. Looking over at the cradle Antoinette had borrowed from the props department he casually sauntered over to have just a peek. The woman sitting knitting beside it must have been warned about him for she batted not an eyelash.

The conversation stopped suddenly as Erik approached the cradle. For God's sake did they think he would devour the child? It was one of the rumors around the opera house that he kidnapped virgins and ate small children. Ariella coming out of the kitchen with a tray filled with hot scones, butter, and an assortment of jellies crossed over to the sideboard laying the tray down alongside the others. She then went to Erik reaching her arm around his waist to ask, "Is everything settled? No problems?"

Placing his own arm around her to draw her nearer he whispered in her ear, "Everything is perfect. I am soon to be the proud Papa of two children. Can you believe such a thing?"

Yes my love I can. You are a wonderful man and will be a wonderful father." They both looked into the cradle at the sleeping little boy. He was beautiful. So small. So angelic. So innocent. Erik's mind raced with the thought that next year that could well be his own son or daughter he gazed upon with such wonder. His child. Suddenly the enormity of everything he had been given just in these last few hours hit him with a sudden avalanche of emotions. Was he ready for this? What if he did something wrong that caused them pain? So much responsibility. So much...He looked down at Ariella...so much love. Yes, he could do this. He would do his. For his new family he could and would face any challenge, any obstacle.

Breakfast was quite a loud boisterous meal. Everyone around the table adding their own blessing for the day. Conversation went back and forth across the table. Everyone having things to contribute. Even Christine set aside her bad mood for the moment.

Having filled their stomachs and cleared away the mess they all sat around the fireplace. Erik whispered something into Ariella's ear. She glanced up at him from her position at his feet on the floor. Turning to rest her arms on his knees she smiled nodding her head. Taking a deep calming breath Erik said to no one in particular, "Ariella has consented to be my wife. After the new year we will be getting married. We wish for everyone to attend the ceremony. It will be a simple ceremony for obvious reasons."

No one needed any elaboration. Antoinette's mind started whirling. She could get her own wedding dress out of storage. It could be altered if Ariella consented. Christine had worn an elaborate gown Raoul had bought for her. Meg had steadfastly stated she would not be wearing her mother's gown as she wanted to design her own. This could be Antoinette's one chance to have someone she cared about wear the once beautiful gown she had worn on her own wedding day. If Erik thought she would allow him to slink into a church without one bit of celebration he was in for a shock. Her mind raced with the lists of food, flowers,wedding cake, wedding gifts. So much to do while keeping it all secret. That in and of itself was a challenge. Erik had a way of finding out everything within the walls of the opera house.

Eyeing the handsome dark figure of Nadir she found her heart beating just a bit faster. He really was quite a handsome man. So polished. So intelligent. Well he would have to be wouldn't he dealing with Erik? Perhaps she could enlist him to give his aid in her cause?

Meg's voice piping up interrupted anything more being said. "I looked outside before coming down. There is about three inches of snow on the ground with more falling. I think we should get the sleds out of the stables and head for Devil's Run. It is perfect for sliding down. There is even a row of hedges at the bottom to stop you so you won't go into the Seine. What more could one ask? Anyone interested?"

It seemed everyone was wanting to head out into the fresh air. Including Erik although he hung back a bit. Ariella asked him what was wrong and he made no verbal reply he simply pointed toh is masked face. Leaving him a moment she went to the stack of presents he had yet to open. Picking through she found the one she wanted. Returning to him she handed him the gift instructing him to open it.

Tearing the paper away Erik found a knitted cap and matching scarf made from the softest material. They were naturally both in black. Ariella did manage to knit a bit of red and green into the pattern just to make it festive. When he put them on he found he could remove his mask if he wanted and still remain anonymous. Ariella had spent many late nights after everyone had gone to bed working on his gift. Each stitch had been made with love.

Everyone wrapped up warmly. The group left Erik's home in silence again. Not the lonely silence it had always been before but the silence of a happy home waiting for the people who occupied it to return when their activities ended. Paper still lay about from unwrapping presents. The tree stood in the corner holding pride of place in the room. Lights were left on to greet the returning occupants.

This was no longer a mere dwelling, it was a home. The home of the one time Phantom of the Opera, Opera Ghost, now simply Erik.

They had a wonderful day sledding down those hills. Erik for once was at the center of the joviality instead of merely looking on from some distant dark corner. Afterward they strolled in the park. Every once in a while the children would race back just to hold their hands for a moment of reassurance then sprint off again.

Meg instigated the snowball fight hitting Erik squarely in the back. He turned to see who dared to hit him. Meg was walking behind them with her hands tucked behind her back wearing an innocent expression that would fool no one let alone Erik. Not ever having made or thrown a snowball before he was quite willing to give it his best efforts. Meg backed away pleading innocence the whole time even as a snowball hit her in the face. She spluttered wiping the snow from her face while shaking the bits off that clung to her coat.

"Oh so you want to play? Well I am a master of the game. Be prepared to be beaten and conquered." Bending down she made her weapon. Eyeing the distance she threw the snowball hitting Erik in the face. For a moment she stood in shock at her own audacity, then with a gay laugh she twirled around running in the opposite direction.

After that everyone joined in.

Catching Erik in a moment when he was separated somewhat from the others Christine approached him. Asking him to sit with her on the bench just behind them they both sat. They were silent for a short time then Christine spoke wistfully, 'If I had not chosen comfort over passion we would have been happy wouldn't we Erik? It could have been us getting married."

"Christine we would have been happy to some extent. We are not what each of us needs. We are both too needy to withstand any amount of time together. We are with who we were meant to be with. I for my part am happier than I ever dreamed I could be or thought I deserved.

I loved you. I still do in some small measure. Not as I love Ariella. I suppose I love you as the one who first brought a little light into my darknesss. You paved the way for me to be able to let Ariella into my life. You made me see the possibilities of how life could be. For that I thank you."

"I don't want any thanks from you. I want you Erik. I always have. You just frightened me so. Please say there can be a chance for us. I need you Erik. I need what we used to have."

'Christine you do not need me. You have a wonderful loving husband. The blessing of a perfect child. Why want something other than the perfection of what you already have? Something less perfect? Less wonderful?"

"I...I do love Raoul. I love him more than I can express. I just feel that something is missing. Something I should have experienced and didn't. I should have made love to you that night you brought me down for the first time to your home. I know you wanted to. The way you caressed me. Sang to me. If I had encouraged you just a little we would still be together. We would be lovers. Now you sleep with her. That woman. She isn't good enough for you. For God's sake she doesn't even sing."

"Do not say anything more Christine. I do not love Ariella for any talent she may or may not have. I have never bothered to ask. It has never been an important issue. There are so many other things I love about her."

"Including the fact she allows you to take her to your bed. That is what has intrigued you. A willing woman to warm your bed."

With a sigh Erik stood. "I will not discuss this with you any further. I have no wish to end our relationship with hard feelings between us. I know you will understand if we see each other as little as possible. Please be happy Christine. I never thought I would say this but Raoul is an extraordinary man. One you would do well to keep happy. You could find yourself alone otherwise."

After Erik left Christine sat alone for a while until Meg flopped down next to her. She took Christine's hand in her own. They had been like sisters for most of their lives having known each other since they were six years old.

"You know Christine, Raoul is quite something. Last night when he came back he was so...so virile looking. He has always been attractive. Last night I saw a whole other side of him. Just so you know if you continue to pursue Erik I will consider that an opening to pursue Raoul. If you don't want him throw him back. There are plenty of women who would love to hook him. Including me. I love you Christine. I would never do anything to hurt you. I am only trying to get you to see what you already have. Do you even know how lucky you truly are? Well I must get back. There are snowballs just waiting to be tossed. You should come and join in the fun."

Sitting alone Christine looked to where Raoul was energetically throwing snowballs in retaliation for missiles being thrown in his direction. She had to smile just a bit. He really was quite wonderful. Even if he was not Erik. She should be happy with the life she had. No matter how much she tried to convince herself how lucky she was there was always that little niggling "what if" in the back of her mind.

Only one thing disturbed everyone's plans. Erik didn't have a last name. he could never recall having one. It had never mattered to him. It still did't. His only concern was it may delay the wedding. After much discussion it was decided Erik would adopt Ariella's surname as his own.

Erik and Ariella married on January 1, 1873. They both wanted to be married in their cavern home. Once Antoinette had Nadir and Meg's cooperation they set about making it a wondrous place of light and flowers. Flowers were in every corner. White and gold ribbon had been twisted loosely together decorating the walls on the inside as well as the outside.

Candles were the only lighting allowed during the actual ceremony. It was perfect. Antoinette had gotten a minister who had a daughter who just happened to be wanting a place in the ballet corps. Matthew had given Ariella away. Julianna was the flower girl. Meg had been her bridesmaid. Long after everyone else left the newly married couple danced to the melody playing on the phonograph purchased just for the occasion. Soon they danced to the music only they could hear.

Erik and Ariella spent many happy years together. Raising five children of their own along with her brother and sister. One time only Erik had brought up the subject of moving into a proper home. One would think he had offered to move them to Siberia. So many protests were launched at him he soon gave up. Rooms were added to his already large home. Matthew was moved to a cavern just around the bend. He and Erik built quite a comfortable room for him. He continued to dine with the family but when he needed his alone time or sleep he had his own area.

Matthew showed a talent for the piano of all things. Julianna with much encouragement from her adopted Aunt Meg took to ballet with a fervor she had never shown in her life. Being shy most of the time she became a different person when she danced. More confident and sure of her place in the world.

Christine and Raoul lived quite happily even if Christine had continued to have that little thought of "what if". Christine and Erik were coldly polite at any time the families were together. Raoul took great pleasure in his children. Two boys and two girls. Much to his consternation his youngest daughter showed an affinity with Erik and Ariella's oldest son Raphael. Erik was none too pleased either but he wisely kept his own counsel. Nadir and Antoinette were at last engaged then married shortly thereafter. but only after many months of Nadir wearing her down they finally got married. Those two could rival Erik and Ariella in the open affection they showed in public. The children thought it just plain yucky. At least the younger ones. The older females thought it the most romantic thing.

Meg went to England to dance for a while. She made quite a splash. Needless to say her exploits with men were regaled at every gathering. About five years after leaving Paris the oddest thing happened. Meg met and married a man much like Erik. Not that he was deformed of face. He did have an injury from horseback riding that made his left arm somewhat useless. He had a pronounced limp. He was a taciturn man with little tolerance for stupidity. He was a composer and renowned conductor.

Meg fell hard and immediately. He on the other hand thought she was a frivolous dancer with little to recommend her. As only Meg can she wore away at him like water on a stone until at last he gave in. Well perhaps it was more like allowing himself to at last believe someone as beautiful as her could even cast her eyes in his direction. On April 14, 1878 Meg married Sean Michael O'Hara. An Irishman with thick unruly black hair. His penetrating sky blue eyes could rival Erik's own green orbs when looking deep into a person's soul or through them with cold indifference.

When she took him to Paris he and Erik took to each other as if they had known one another their entire lives. They even had an uncanny resemblance to one another. Meg claimed Sean was clearly and without question the handsomer of the two. Ariella insisted no one was as handsome as Erik. The men listened with inflated egos. Their opinion was they didn't care which one in actual fact was the handsomest man. That the women they loved thought so was what counted.

A ghost became a man who became a husband who became a father. With each passing year the memory of his previous life settled deeper into the farthest recesses of his mind. His much happier recent memories crowded out and replaced everything else.

That was Erik's greatest gift that year. Finally becoming more than a shadow, more than a spectre. He became what he had been meant to be. A wonderful human being with much to contribute.

Finis


End file.
